


Sweett Victory

by Heyoo



Series: The Girls Of Riverdale [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, BDSM, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, F/F, Humiliation, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Situational Humiliation, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, brief mention of fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 43,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyoo/pseuds/Heyoo
Summary: Donna Sweett triumphs over the girls of Riverdale.Nothing but smut. Like literally no plot at all. I've been going through a lot.
Relationships: Donna Sweett/Betty Cooper, Donna Sweett/Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge, Donna Sweett/Veronica Lodge, Donna Sweett/Veronica Lodge/Betty Cooper
Series: The Girls Of Riverdale [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1443937
Comments: 23
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I whipped this up in a few days. By no means my best work but was just trying to get back into the swing of writing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna Sweett triumphs over Betty Cooper.

“Donna, control your little pet, okay! He seems to have lost his cool.” Betty Cooper shouted with as much confidence as she could muster, doling out the iciest stare possible towards her prep school enemies. If looks could kill, then she would’ve just committed first degree murder.

In response, all Bret and Donna could do was glare right back at the golden haired girl, fumingly fleeing their “fallen friend’s” funeral, which allowed Betty to actually breathe a bit.

Obviously, the teen detective knew this war of wills wasn’t over—far from it. As seemed typical in her life, she was trapped in another high stakes cat and mouse game with a group of crazed cold blooded killers. However, she actually seemed to be gaining the upper hand on these ‘Stonies’ right now...keywords: _seemed to be_.

—————

The cold night air was out in full force, causing the volume of Betty’s chattering teeth to intensify with every passing second. The pink sweater and blue jeans she had been forced to wear were doing very little to keep her warm. Though it probably wasn’t merely the temperature of the woods making the young sleuth shiver. For as long as she could remember, the dark of night had remained atop her list of greatest fears, oftentimes due to the uncertainty it brought. Anything could be out there. Anything could be awaiting your arrival in order to enact your doom, and the fact that you could have no earthly clue what that thing was often proved to be too much for Betty to handle.

However, tonight was different. Tonight, unpredictability wasn’t what would be the Cooper girl’s undoing. Instead, Betty was so utterly petrified because she knew _exactly_ what this night would consist of.

“Well, well, well.” The brunette drew out her words, almost as if she was taking the opportunity to revel in her saying of every single letter. “Fancy seeing you here, Betty.”

“Shut up, Donna.” Betty blushed a bright red, unable to look her arch adversary in the eye.

“Aw, lighten up.” Condescension oozed from the Stonewall student’s voice. “You told me earlier to ‘control my pet’. I’m just taking your advice.”

“You _know_ that’s not what I...I can’t believe that...I...ugh.” The blonde brainiac began to babble, getting further embarrassed by this preppie.

“Why don’t you just accept your fate, Betty?” Donna questioned, the smuggest of smirks stuck on her face. “We’ll both be happier.”

All Donna got in response from the other girl was complete silence, which in and of itself said something. There was no witty retort or snarky comeback like the stubborn small town girl usually offered her foes. There was nothing more than a resigned, humiliated silence, and Donna found it absolutely delicious.

Happy to celebrate her triumph, Donna briskly ordered, “On your knees. Now.”

And really, what other choice did Betty have? Swallowing her pride, Riverdale’s resident Nancy Drew plopped down to her knees and put her head beneath the Stonie’s skirt, a position that was becoming increasingly familiar to her. Going all the way back to the moment the two girls had met, Donna had so consistently dominated her. It wasn’t what Betty had planned to happen—in fact, it was probably the furthest thing from what she had planned—but it _was_ what happened. After Donna’s (confirmed to be false) sob story about her affair with Mr. Chipping, one thing had led to another and eventually the evening devolved into the two girls fooling around which then devolved into something much more incriminating for the blonde, as Donna seemed to seize more and more power, commanding Betty to do things that she never in her wildest dreams thought she would do for another person—not even for Jughead. Worst (or best?) of all, by the end of that night, Donna Sweett had taken Betty Cooper’s lesbian cherry, her 12 inch strap-on sliding in and out of Betty’s pretty pussy until the girl had reached the biggest climax of her entire life. And now, there was only one cherry left for Donna to take, and everything had fallen into place for tonight to be the night that Donna would do just that.

Betty couldn’t shake the knowledge of that haunting reality from her mind but she could distract herself, which was easy to do given that she was tonguing quite possibly the tastiest twat in the world. Okay, admittedly, she hadn’t had a lot of experience with this sort of thing, but the moments she had spent with her face buried in Donna’s shaven sugar walls had put the couple of drunken 69s she had shared with Veronica to shame. It was rare for Donna to actually live up to her last name, but when it came to her cunt, she undeniably did—so much so that it was actually hard for Betty to not immediately start rapid-fire licking that clit so that a whole river of girl cum could burst all over her face. But by this point in their twisted relationship, the Riverdale teen knew such haste would result in a brutal bare bottom spanking. That punishment was something that she would shamefully enjoy more than she would let on, however, it also would only prolong the true pleasure she craved. So she decided to take this licking nice and slow like the well trained sub she had become, doing her best to cover every last inch of her owner’s pussy, except for her clit, which she very consciously avoided, and given the response Donna was delivering right now, this approach appeared to be a sound strategy.

“MMMM FUUUCCK BETTY! Oh God, yesssss! Lick my pussy! Mmm, get a nice good taste of that twat. Do you realize how lucky you are? It’s not everyday I waste my time on a little nothing like you. Buuuut MMM FUUUCK when you’re this good of a rug muncher, how can I not?”

Betty giggled ever so slightly, a rush of her hot breath blowing against Donna’s clit, causing the Stonie to shudder. Donna wouldn’t admit this out loud, but she really should have approached this night differently. As it stood now, she could barely stand, with Betty’s talented tongue making her feel like she would collapse at any moment. Of course, she knew that she couldn’t let such a catastrophe happen. If she made even the smallest mistake then Betty was sure to have a field day. Thus, it was crucial to ensure she kept up a strong front at all costs, even if Betty’s skilled twat tonguing almost forced her to beg the bitch to make her cum. Though she wasn’t sure how worthwhile this current tonguing even was, since she couldn’t look down and see this thorn in her side’s stupid face buried in her crotch. All she could see was the outline of her pet’s head inside her skirt which simply wasn’t good enough.

So in a move designed to ensure she could actually watch Betty at work (and definitely not just a move made as a desperate ploy to maintain her stamina), Donna ordered her bitch to move her head out from under her skirt and start stripping. At least, that was the initial plan. However, as soon as she opened her mouth, the blonde beauty decided to pick up the pace, causing Donna to moan and squeal in place of stating any coherent thought. Then, in an especially risky move, Betty began targeting Donna’s clit, her soft and wet pink tongue brushing up and down against the Stonewall student’s most sensitive area. With each consecutive second, Donna could feel her legs growing weaker and weaker. Betty’s oral skills were enough to overwhelm her, each moment that the brainy blonde’s saliva coated tongue slid across her sopping wet pussy and swirled around her swollen clit bringing her closer and closer to not only orgasming but to collapsing on top of her pet’s pretty face.

Eventually able to somehow put a string of words together, Donna weakly cried out, “B-Betty, enough.”

Betty couldn’t help but chuckle, always overjoyed to overwhelm her mistress, mostly because it made her feel for a moment as if she had a sliver of control. Of course, the fact that she immediately let up on her masterful pussy licking after being instructed to had provided a sharp reminder of who really held the power here. God, what had happened to her? Here was a girl who had schemed to murder her boyfriend, and yet Betty had cowtowed to her completely. Sure, she was going to keep up the facade of fighting her in public, but deep down, both of these women knew who had won. Every order Donna gave to Betty, the small town girl was all too eager to carry out without a moment’s hesitation. It seemed like the straight A student was no longer concerned about thinking for herself. Instead, she had allowed this Stonie to break her spirit and control her mind. Never was that more clear than now, as Donna grabbed a tight hold of Betty’s ponytail and moved her head out from under that grey skirt.

Delighting in her control, Donna demanded, “Before we continue, you’re gonna strip for me like a good little bitch.”

“Yes Donna.” Betty immediately replied and complied, getting up and giving her owner a show as she slowly took off the tight fitting pink sweater that clung perfectly to her b-cup tits. 

“This was more like it,” Donna thought, always happy to see her pet strip for her.

While the impatient part of Donna really wanted to tell this small town psychopath to take the skirt off and continue licking, she knew that could be downright disastrous for their power dynamic. If any part of her was on display before her fucktoy ever got naked, what kind of message would that send? It was key that her mindless, spineless sub disposed of her ugly clothes before Donna would ever even consider taking off any part of her stylish outfit. And thankfully, the broken blonde bottom was doing exactly that, Donna having to use every ounce of her willpower to not immediately motorboat the adorable rack in front of her...but she was only human. The privileged prep schooler pulled her prey in close and ripped off the blonde’s black bra before burying her face in between Betty’s beautiful breasts. Then after a couple of minutes, Donna remembered her underling had more clothes to dispose of, so she composed herself and allowed Betty to resume her striptease. And she was so glad she had, as she was treated to the beautiful sight of the teen journalist twirling around and showing off her firm backside. Just looking at Betty’s ass stuffed in her tight jeans was often enough to make Donna cream her panties, so imagine how captivated she was to watch those pants come off, the ravishing Riverdale resident sliding them down as slowly as humanly possible before revealing a nice hot pink thong that showed off her ample cheeks. Instinctually, Donna wanted to pull it down and begin to give that plump booty the rough pounding she had sought to deliver to it tonight. However, this time the Stonie was able to maintain a modicum of self control as she watched her pet delicately remove the barrier to her virgin ass, this ‘American Sweetheart’ now fully nude.

Licking her lips as her little toy turned back around with her bare breasts and pussy on display, Donna undid her skirt, tossed it to the ground, and gave the order, “Ok, resume!”

All too ready to oblige, the usually strong-willed blonde dropped back down and quickly shoved her face forward into her owner’s delectable cunt, or at least that was the plan. Instead, Donna forcibly and tightly gripped her ponytail and yanked it forward, essentially catapulting her pet’s cute face into her drenched pussy.

From the first moment she laid eyes on Betty Cooper, this is all Donna had hoped for. To see and feel this small-town bumpkin eating her out with such fervor was literally a wet dream come true, and the head the girl gave always somehow exceeded Donna’s already high expectations. Betty swore that this was the first serious relationship she had with a girl but Donna wasn’t totally buying it. The cunnilingus that the Cooper girl was performing right now couldn’t be coming from an untrained or inexperienced tongue, unless Betty really was a natural born pussy licker. And honestly, that could be the case given how expertly her tongue was swirling across each and every one of Donna’s folds. 

The Nancy Drew aspiree was almost on autopilot, lazily lapping at her owner’s labia. All of this was now second nature to this tough girl turned sub and she couldn’t complain at all. Her new life was much more fitting for her. Anytime she was faced with Donna’s vertical smile, she couldn’t help but grin and give into her natural instincts, which were to provide her dom with as much pleasure as possible. And given how loudly the other girl was grunting, gasping, and groaning, she seemed to be achieving exactly that. She was back to a remarkably measured pace for her pussy licking, trying to coat every inch of Donna’s already soaked honeypot with her saliva. However, patience didn’t seem to be Donna’s strongsuit right now.

“NO! FUUUCK! Faster, Betty. Oh come on, you can go faster, you slut. I need you to go faster. SHIIIIT. Oh yeah, there you go. Ah, that’s the Betty I know. Mmm, so eager to please! Yeah, fuck, mmm, you’re a sweet little sexpet who will do anything I say, isn’t that right?”

“Yes Donna.” Betty said, her voice a bit buried due to maintaining a close proximity to her owner’s cunt.

But even that brief break was a bit too much for Donna to handle as she instantly shoved Betty’s face forward, “That was rhetorical, bitch.”

Desperate to make up for upsetting her owner, the blonde resumed, once again returning her attention to the Stonie’s swollen clit, teasing it with a long sloppy kiss before gently sliding her tongue up and down on that immensely sensitive spot, causing the prep school student to wail, whine, whimper and pull her pet’s face even deeper into her snatch. The Riverdale teen almost felt like she was being suffocated by this intoxicating twat—which actually wouldn’t be an awful way to go. After all, she’d die doing what she loved. However, fortunately for Betty, her dom loosened her grip ever so slightly, allowing the blonde to both breathe and muff munch. And honestly, maybe those were the only two things essential for Betty’s life. Yes, maybe all the blonde brainiac needed to survive was oxygen and a superior woman’s pussy. Though if that was all her life consisted of, she would sorely miss the times in which she had the honor of having her own cunt penetrated by this masterful dom. Thankfully, it didn’t feel like she would ever have to make that sacrifice. So, resting comfortably with that knowledge, Betty opened her mouth wide and sucked on her owner’s pussy lips, getting to taste her top’s fluids before she ever even came.

Donna could feel her eyes roll in the back of her head, unadulterated bliss flowing through her entire being as Betty’s lips wrapped around her own, her whole body convulsing. The ecstasy that overtook her nearly distracted her from the fact that Betty was directly denying her orders, as taking the time to do all this definitely didn’t qualify as a faster pussy licking. Though given the exponential amount of euphoria she was experiencing, she almost let it slide. _Almost_. But she also wouldn’t let her commands go ignored.

Miraculously capable of concocting a coherent thought amidst her nirvanic state, Donna said, “Mmm it’s adorable you still you think you have some control, but when I give you an order, you listen! Got it? I said faster, you whore.”

Not needing to be told a third time, ‘Ponytail’ picked up her pace in a flash, and actually took things up a notch, her tongue now entering her owner’s entrance with ease. Betty continued that for a long while, her tongue briskly and violently thrusting in and out of that orifice, and with each consecutive thrust, the submissive girl was clearly growing more and more anxious to make her superior cum. Hell, Betty practically came from the sheer joy that feeling this tough top’s walls tighten on her tongue brought her.

Donna never moaned louder than the times in her life in which another girl was tongue fucking her. She lived for every moment when she could feel a hapless, helpless slut’s smooth, soft, wet, and pink tongue inside her, penetrating her with such measured precision that she was rendered with no other choice but to gush buckets of girl cum all over a rug munching minx’s face. In fact, she treasured pleasures like these so much that she reversed her prior direction.

“Slow down! Ohh, fuck, yeah, feel free to take your time, Betty. Mostly for your sake, since I’ll be wrecking that ass once we’re done. So go ahead, nice and slow.”

“Make up your mind!” is what Betty _wanted_ to say, but she knew better than to backtalk the domineering teen. 

That might have been something the old Betty would have done, but now she had become a hollow shell of herself...or maybe not? Maybe _this_ was her true self all along. It certainly seemed that way as her soft, wet muscle slowly slid in and out of the most delectable snatch in the entire world. Hell, right now her entire world was Donna’s pussy. She was intently honed in on ensuring that she could get her tongue as deep inside her top’s orifice as possible. It was nearly inexplicable, but the girl who had been responsible for making her senior year a living hell was now someone that Betty wanted to please— _needed_ to please. She couldn’t imagine a life where Donna was disappointed in her. She strived to impress this girl and she loved the feeling Donna’s favor gave her...oh God, she really did. She couldn’t comprehend why she’d love anything about this stone cold Stonie but her heart fluttered anytime she knew that she had done something to the prep school student’s liking. She especially adored looking up and seeing the approval currently plastered on Donna’s beautiful face, giving her the validation she so chronically craved. Looking into Donna’s eyes was the catalyst for a cavalcade of confusing feelings. First lust, then desire, then shame, then hatred, then horror, and finally acceptance—a perfect encapsulation of all her feelings towards Donna. 

All of this was a lot for Donna to take in as well, gazing down and having her prized sub making direct eye contact with her while indulging in this oral penetration. Laying her eyes on a sight that erotic made her cunt burn with desire, the prim and proper preppie having to do everything in her power to hold her tongue and not beg this skank to bring her to orgasm then and there. Deciding to at least get closer to that point, she gave Betty a familiar set of instructions. 

“Mmm, oh Betty, faster! It’s fine, you can go faster now. Mmhm, speed it up, ‘’.”

Whilst wondering if the other woman would walk back once more on this order, the youngest Cooper complied nevertheless, kicking her cunnilingus into second gear, her tongue briskly flicking in and out of the crafty teen’s honeypot a mile a minute. The Riverdale resident ravenously ate out this privileged preppie’s box at a rapid rate without remotely worrying about rudimentary concepts like self respect. The only thought presently weighing on her mind was the yummy girl cum that she knew could squirt out at any second. 

In that respect, it appeared her and Donna were of one mind, the snobbish prep schooler unable to hold back anymore.

“Aaaahhh!!! Make me cum! Go on. I wanna cum all over your pretty little face, so go ahead. Use your tongue and make me cum. Now!”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to do.” Betty sardonically thought, wishing once more she could use some of her wit against this sinister Stonewall student but alas she had to hold back and push forward, her tongue now flying in and out the preppie’s glistening pussy lips at a near inhuman speed. 

While darting her tongue in and out of this glorious snatch, she could sense her owner getting closer and closer to orgasm and the moment that this prep school smokeshow’s sticky cunt honey rushed out and hit her tastebuds was the moment she would officially be in submissive lesbian heaven. Truthfully, Betty was half-convinced that if it was possible to live on an all girl cum diet, she would be the first to try it. It was almost ludicrous to think about but Betty would throw out her signature strawberry milkshakes or her beloved buttermilk blueberry pancakes if it meant she could gorge on Donna’s gorgeous pussy for the rest of her life. Oh God, were these actual thoughts in Betty’s head right now? She knew all the shit that had happened to her in high school had led to her once sweet and innocent persona crumbling, but transforming into a total cum junkie may have finally stripped away any remnants of that part of herself. Even worse, she wouldn’t do a single thing to change that. Making her owner squirt in her mouth gave her unbelievable satisfaction and gulping down Donna’s delectable juices had shown her the magic she had been missing by wasting so much of her time with guys. She would trade in every lousy night with Jughead, giving him half-hearted blowjobs and then bracing for bitterness as he got ready to shoot his load down her throat, if it meant that she would have the honor of eating out a sex goddess like Donna Sweett every one of those nights. She would even trade in some of her more particularly kinky rendezvouses with Jug, as she knew her days of domming were definitively over. She honestly couldn’t believe that she had ever delusioned herself into thinking she was anything other than a diligent little submissive lesbian whore.

Fortunately, she was making up for lost time now as she finally felt Donna’s flowing out onto her face. She tried to wrap her lips around Donna’s pussy lips in order to get a taste of as much of that amazing cunt cream as possible. Sadly, she couldn’t swallow a substantial amount of that saccharine substance as the Stonewall student’s hips were bucking and shaking so violently from the immense intensity of this orgasm. Instead, it was the blonde’s cute face that ended up getting coated in cum. Once the brunette’s massive messy climax came to a close, Donna collapsed on top of Betty, both girls falling down on the hard dewey grass, the preppie panting as she came down from her high. After giving herself a few minutes to recover while laying on top of her loyal bitch, Donna slowly sat up and lifted the blonde babe up along with her, pulling her forward into a long, forceful kiss. Betty instantaneously moaned out of joy of liplocking with this lavish (and lascivious) dom while Donna moaned as she was able to taste her own yummy pussy juices on her submissive’s lips. 

Pulling away with a smirk, Donna interjected, “Mmm, I don’t taste half bad, do I?”

“Y-you taste amazing.” The small town girl stammered before blushing and hanging her head down, ashamed by how whipped she was.

Donna let out a light chuckle as she slowly stood up, towering over the blonde beneath her.

“Stay right there, ‘sweetie’. I have to get something _special_ in the back of my car.” The Stonie winked before sauntering off to retrieve her strap-on.

Embarrassingly, Betty just sat there, practically paralyzed, Donna’s cum drying on her face. All that surrounded her were the sounds of crickets chirping echoing all around her and the light breeze of late night winds blowing on her naked body. It had been a while since she had felt this utterly pathetic. The Betty of old would laugh in this bitchy prep school nightmare’s face and dart out of this dingy dark forest in seconds, yet now she couldn’t move a muscle. She lived to feel Donna inside her. She craved it. She needed it. If she didn’t get at least a 12 inch rubber cock slammed into her drenched cunt each night then she felt empty inside. Getting filled with the Stonewall student’s strapon made her feel full--not just full of a thick, long, hard, and sexy girl dick, but full of actual vigor and enthusiasm. All the hardships she faced, all the trauma she endured, it somehow all faded away when she was bouncing up and down on Donna’s dildo. It was semi-sad, but that preppie penetrating her pussy was one of the only things in the universe that brought her joy now. So if Donna decided to keep her waiting on the cold hard ground for two hours, she wouldn’t budge an inch as long as it all ended with her deepest desires being quelled. 

Of course, she didn’t have to wait anywhere near that length of time as she saw Donna slowly approaching the woods again, the big black rubber 12 incher Betty knew so well attached to a harness around the brunette bombshell’s waist. Oh God, the blonde beauty could already feel herself salivating seeing that sexy strapon, although she also could feel herself quiver a bit as she remembered it wasn’t only her tight snatch that would be on the receiving end of Donna’s tender love and care. Worst case scenario, Betty’s burning cunt would be completely denied and the malicious rich girl would abruptly initiate her intended anal annihilation. But Betty was in luck as Donna slowly sat down, her eyes locked on the small town blonde. While sitting on the wet grass, the Stonie stroked her lubed up strapon.

“Ride me with that pussy. Now.” Donna’s voice was at a low sensual whisper, and though Betty was a few feet across from her, she could practically feel the brunette’s hot breath running down her neck.

The blonde rushed over to the haughty hottie before gingerly lowering herself down on that enormous cock, stretching out her dripping pussy on this rubber rod. Donna and Betty had been fucking like rabbits for around a month now, and she had been banging Jughead for even longer, yet her cunt still seemed to remain virgin tight through it all, which really was a gift as her top seemed to treasure tearing up a tight twat like hers. 

If one were to ask Donna Sweet her favorite place to be, the answer wouldn’t be Quill and Skull gatherings or her room at Stonewall. No, her favorite place to be was inside Betty Cooper’s compact cunt (even if she figured this ignoramus’s asshole would soon be a surefire substitute). She savoured hearing her cute, soft moans as she incrementally shoved her pussy further and further down on this 12 inch toy, inch after inch disappearing inside that entrance, all while gazing directly into her bottom’s eyes. She felt herself getting further lost in those big blue eyes as her strapon got further lost in Betty’s pussy. 

During penetration, their connection was impenetrable. The shiver-inducing night air, the excruciatingly awful terrain beneath them, the bitter rivalry they had been stuck in---none of that persisted now. All that Donna saw before her was a (contradictorily) unfettered yet forbearing foxy blonde babe who was too feeble to function unless she was frequently fucked by a first-rate top. All she saw was one of the hottest bodies on the planet bouncing for her, those sweet little tits jiggling each time the blonde slid down further on this monster. And her face, oh her face was absolutely _perfect_ right now. It was a model mixture of ashamed and angered and awestruck and aroused. It epitomized everything Donna saw when she had first met this supposed ‘sweet and innocent girl next door’. At her core, Betty Cooper was a worthless skank begging to be put in her place, and her place was right here, making sure inch after inch of Donna’s thick dick was engulfed in her entrance, though given how miraculously tight her honeypot was, it was actually a bit of an impressive feat that she could fit something of such girth and length inside of her. Oh, seeing how well Betty took a cock always caused Donna’s heart and clit to swell. Unable to resist, Donna pulled her fucktoy’s face forward and planted a kiss on her once more. Momentarily, the uneven power dynamic between the two girls disappeared, and briefly they were like any two lovers locking lips and swapping spit. Their makeout session was embedded with deep-seated passion, an ardent affair through and through. It was as if their mouths held some sort of magnetism towards each other, their bond nigh unbreakable for an unbelievably extended amount of time, until Betty finally broke the kiss as she squealed at the top of the lungs, her eyes shooting wide open. She had finally managed to squeeze all 12 inches of that long rubber cock into her twat. 

“FUCK, mmm, OHHH.” The teen detective shamelessly swore as she felt every inch of this man made monster cock deep inside of her.

“Mmm.” Donna gave a smolder of approval. “Good little girl, taking all 12 inches like a nasty whore.”

“Thank you.” Betty beamed, as the sound of a pleased dom was always music to her ears.

The two teens tantalized each other, nearly becoming entrenched in a trance. As Betty slowly but surely slid her hot cunt up and down Donna’s dick, Donna began thrusting her hips, ensuring that this rubber schlong was as deep inside this lesbian sex addict as it could be. Their rhythm soon became flawless, their movements mirrored each other perfectly, and both girl’s grunts and gasps echoed in the vast forest around them.

“Unh, yeah, fuck, moan for me, ‘babe’.” Donna taunted, emphatically ecstatic she was able to influence the other girl so strongly. “Moan for me like I’m your precious little Jughead.”

Betty really didn’t need to be told to moan as that was currently her go-to reaction. She couldn’t have held her groans back even if she tried, the pleasure was way too powerful for her to handle. Better yet, she was moments away from even greater bliss.

“Faster, Betty.” Donna smiled. “Really wreck that pussy for me.”

Content to comply, the Cooper girl slammed her cunt with full force onto this fuckstick, yelping as this tall toy tore her apart. The accelerated speed at which she was now having this plump penis pumped into her pussy caused the blonde’s head to spin. Each time that ungodly large strapon entered her, she grew closer and closer to a long awaited climax. She was so ready. Fuck, nobody made her cum harder than Donna Sweett. 9 times out of 10, a climax caused by the bloodthirsty brunette led to Betty passing out in both unadulterated ecstasy and exhaustion.

So, it really shouldn’t have been a surprise when Donna pushed the sub off her cock, the big dick exiting her pussy with a foul pop. After all, Donna had made it abundantly clear that she had plans for Betty tonight that extended beyond their normal routine. Still, it didn’t cause the booksmart blonde beauty to feel any less betrayed by the brunette. Couldn’t she tell how close the young sleuth was to cumming? Could even a modicum of mercy manifest from a masterfully manipulative maniac like her?

The short answer-- no.

“Aw, what’s the matter? Was the poor little skank oh so close to cumming?” Donna gleefully giggled upon hearing the pathetic golden haired girl woefully whimper. “Well then, no need to fear--because I’ll have you cumming harder than you ever have in your life.” 

The next words were whispered sharply, the voice of the cunning cold-blooded schemer piercing Betty’s eardrums. 

“I just won’t use your pussy to do it.”

Betty took a deep breath and a hard gulp. It was really going to happen. She had spent the first part of her high school life as the adorable girl next door, and now she was such a depraved whore that she was actually willing to...oh God.

“Nervous, sweetie?” The prep schooler asked with a chuckle, prompting a nod from the blonde. “You probably should be. Still, I want to do what I can to make this as easy on you as possible, and that starts with a nice wet cock, so suck my dick.”

Betty’s sluttiness outweighed her fear and she swiftly crawled over to the gigantic monster cock and gripped it tight, pulling it to her parted lips. She stared dreamily at her overlord, sometimes in disbelief that she was able to please someone so beautiful. Though she wasn’t allotted to look at her for very long as she felt a bare foot bop her across the face. 

“I’m sorry, are you hard of hearing? Start sucking!”

Remorseful that she had been so lost in her thoughts, Betty quickly wrapped her mouth around the tip, letting out a soft joyous cry as she tasted herself on the head of this 12 inch behemoth. However, she didn’t get much of a chance to savour her own flavor as, per usual, Donna took control of the situation, viciously facefucking her. Betty did her best to hold back her gagging as her owner effortlessly thrusted 6 inches of this toy down her throat. It was a testament to how far the small town teen had fallen that she was able to get half of this huge strapon down her throat on the spot. In about 30 seconds, she could take a whole 6 inches down her throat, showing off her outstanding gag reflex.

Inevitably though, this big black strapon became more than Betty could bear, and she started to gag as the Stonie accelerated her thrusting, working to get all 12 inches down the adolescent journalist’s throat. After a while of frantically choking on her owner’s fuckstick, 8 inches of this pussy flavored rubber rod sliding down her throat.

Donna was overjoyed to watch her obedient little sexpet get overwhelmed by this brutal assault on her mouth. After all this bitch had put her through, she could at least seek solace in her suffering, especially since it was obvious that this naturally submissive girl was over the moon when this kind of treatment came her way. Plus, it was becoming clear that this task was nowhere near as much of a struggle for Betty as she had initially let on, given that she now had taken all 12 inches down her throat like a champ. The fact that she had managed to take a footlong fucktoy deep into her throat displayed how much of a diligent cocksucker she had transformed into during her time with Donna. 

The sadistic sociopathic prep school student still fondly remembered the early days she had spent with this beddable blonde, and how she had struggled to even handle sucking 3 inches. Now, she had trained the doe-eyed knockout to love having every inch of this 12 inch long cock lodged in her throat. It was beautiful in a way, seeing a once self-assured so-called sleuth who used to lord over her with such confidence to be reduced to nothing more than a cutesy cockpocket.

“Just look at you.” Donna’s face flickered a wicked grin as Betty blushed, unable to believe she actually had gotten all 12 inches of this colossal cock down her windpipe. “Your hot little mouth has gotten my dick all nice and wet, hasn’t it Betty?”

“MMMPH.” Betty attempted to answer in the affirmative, but obviously her mouth was a bit preoccupied.

Donna had to hold back a laugh at the Cooper girl’s whorish behavior before stating, “Well, I guess I should say even wetter since your tight little pussy helped quite a lot. And now...it’s time to put all that work to good use.”

Donna slowly retracted that rubber rod from the Riverdale resident’s throat. She watched in amazement as a string of saliva trailed from Betty’s mouth while the cock exited her oral orifice, nearly causing the conniving privilege prep schooler to cum again due to that astonishingly arousing image. 

“On all fours. Turn around. Spread your cheeks.”

The blonde nodded and bowed her head, getting into ‘doggy style’ position, rotating so that her shapely ass was facing her dom. She took another deep breath. The whole night had been building up to this and for the first time in her entire life, Betty Cooper was going to take it up the butt. 

Her hands shook as she reached back and slowly pulled apart her buttcheeks, giving a great view of her tiny pink asshole. Donna licked her maroon shaded lips at this unbelievably erotic sight, as she was more than prepared to finally give this alluring anus the attention it deserved. Getting in perfect position, Donna lined her long and excessively lubed cock up with her bitch’s back hole, making sure she had precise aim of her target, before thrusting forward to get the tip of this dick inside this tight rear and causing Betty to howl out in pain as her virgin back hole was violated for the first time. All Donna could do in response was happily cackle. While ‘Ponytail’ was in near unbearable pain now, she knew it was only a matter of time until her bitch was crying out with pure pleasure. So she continued slowly but surely, little by little sliding more and more of this huge strapon inside this Nancy Drew wannabe’s pert posterior. Each new inch that entered Betty’s bodacious backside elicited sharp cries of affliction from the overachieving blonde, the elimination of her anal cherry proving to be an all around agonizing experience. 

But make no mistake, the anguish in this ordeal remained very much one sided as Donna simply admired watching her dildo disappearing bit by bit inside the Riverdale resident’s rectum.

“God Betty, just when I thought you couldn’t look any better.” The malevolent dom grinned, as she kept up her slow-going penetration, soaking in each heartbreaking squeal and shriek coming from the girl who had worked so hard to derail her plans. “Take it like a good girl, Betty. Mnh, take my big dick up your butt. Are you gonna go back to your little friends after this? Huh? Are you gonna go and tell your precious Jughead, who we both know is still alive, that I took your anal cherry? Or how about your little gal pal? Or how about that ginger meathead? Are you ever going to tell them who you truly belong to? Are you ever going to tell them who owns you? No, of course not, ‘cause you’re a fucking fraud! Oh, you tried oh so hard to take me down. Yeah, you seem to call me ‘bitch’ every other sentence, mmm but really you’re just projecting because we both know who the bitch is around here! Heh, you’re so damn pathetic.”

As the domineering teen kept up a steady stream of trash talk, the young heroine could feel her eyes tear up, somewhat due to the tremendous pain, but maybe more so due to the massive mortification this sodomy brought upon her. Oh, it definitely hurt, but what hurt her even more were the volatile words Donna threw her way, because she knew she couldn’t deny them. She was the one who had brought Clifford Blossom to justice, she was the one who had taken down her own father and exposed him as the Black Hood. She had beaten Penelope Blossom, Chic, the Evernevers, and every other foe who came her way. But she had finally met the one person who she couldn’t beat, the person who she would never beat, because Donna was just that damn good. Never was that more apparent than now, with Betty squealing like a stuck pig as she felt this lengthy artificial cock filling her backside. For the young Cooper girl, it felt like this butt pounding was lasting an eternity, as Donna deliberately took as much time as she possibly could while dishing out this deep dicking to her derriere, making sure to go slow enough to guarantee that Betty wouldn’t have any actual lasting damage as a result of this night. 

True, seeing her pet in pain was always a welcome sight for this cruel conqueress, but she figured the most effective method, the most foolproof way to forever secure victory over her rival was to make her actually enjoy anal. By going at a measured pace, she eased the inexperienced girl into getting her butt fucked, which meant that all the initial discomfiture she encountered would be replaced by downright delight more quickly. Best of all, she was about to start officially pounding this hot tight backdoor as her thighs finally relaxed against Betty, meaning that all 12 inches of that strapon dildo had entered this once virgin booty, the tip of the dick now completely buried in Betty’s bowels.

Oh God, it had really happened. Betty Cooper had taken every single inch of her devilish dom’s dick inside her anus. She actually somehow was able to handle that entire rubber prick inside of what was supposed to be a forbidden hole, albeit barely. She certainly felt every inch enter her, as the snail’s pace at which the strap-on entered her had made sure of this. And now she knew she was about to feel a whole lot more, screeching as Donna incrementally pulled about half of the dick out of Betty’s rear, the black-hearted brunette grinning from ear to ear as that backhole stretched obscenely wide. She then slammed that shaft forward once more, leading her sub to utter an ear shattering scream that echoed all across the vast forest. Donna began to repeat that action at a slower rate, gently pulling 6 inches of the long rubber toy out of this newly-minted asshole before pushing those 6 inches back in at the same leisurely pace. Over time, the once proud blonde’s shrieking and wailing became more subdued, her anal passage perhaps at last adjusting to this formerly alien act. Of course, this slow adaptation didn’t go unnoticed by the Stonewall student.

“Hmmm, are you starting to like this, Betts? Are you getting used to having a dick up your ass? Mmm, well I sure hope you are, because this is the first of many times that I will be ramming your shitpipe like it’s nothing more than a cheap whore’s cunt. So get ready, Betty. By the time I’m done with you, you won’t be able to sit down for, god, at least a week. But it will all be worth it, because you’ll love it, I know you will. You can protest all you want--there’s no way someone can have an ass this plump and cute and not be a total butt slut, and that’s exactly what I’m going to prove with you.”

The only reply the senior year sherlock could offer was a few piteous whines, possibly the loudest and saddest whimpers Donna had ever heard. Yet, as this slow sodomy continued, these humiliated howls gradually transformed into pleasure filled moans, the brave bombshell turned fragile fucktoy showing her true colors as she got off on this anal pounding. The golden haired girl’s groans grew louder by the second, and she was by and by beginning to enjoy herself, which offered another adequate opportunity for the talented teen top to taunt this ruined Riverdaleian.

“Yes, that’s it. Moan for me. Moan for me and show me that you know your place.” Donna beamed as her words were backed up by Betty doing exactly that, continuously crying out with glee as this rubber penis slipped in and out of her newly submissive shithole. “Oh, that’s music to my ears. Keep it up. Mmm, keep moaning as I tear your ass apart.”

Ever the obedient and subservient slut, Betty moaned the loudest she might have ever moaned in her life, fully embracing this foray into ass sex. It was absolutely degrading, but she was too far gone to really care. In fact, it might have been that degradation that made her love this buttfucking so much. Ultimately, Donna debasing her often seemed to be the basis for how strong her pleasure was. Betty got off on being demeaned--at this point, she craved it. She had no regard for dignity now. How could she? This girl had owned her in every conceivable facet. The writing had been on the wall long before this butt banging, but the fact that she actually mined felicity from her rear hole getting fucked made it clear that she could never reasonably challenge Donna again. Moan after pitiful moan further highlighted this new reality until Donna began to speed up her penetration, which naturally led to some pain for the poor sub, but much sooner than before that agony transitioned into an unspeakable euphoria, meaning that the doe-eyed blonde truly might have been a born butt slut. 

“There we go.” The Stonie laughed like a drain. “There’s the Betty I always knew you could be. There’s the Betty I always knew you were meant to be.”

The broken bottom couldn’t quit mindlessly moaning, Donna’s words most likely not even registering as she was so overcome with raucous revelry from getting her rectum wrecked that no other outside forces were on her radar. 

“God, listen to you go. You really are loving this--maybe too much. Do you have any ounce of shame? Are you really nothing more than a two dollar whore? Hmm, is that what you’re suited for, Betty? Should I be turning you out on the side of the road for two bucks a pop? Every guy and girl in your little nothing town could line up and get a turn with your skanky ass. Ooh, just think about it, all of your worthless friends giving you the kind of treatment you deserve. Although maybe you wouldn’t want that, since the only person you seem to want is me. I saw Bret’s tape, you never moaned this loud for Jughead. So, you can play pretend with him all you want, but you’re my property, sweetheart. You’re a piece of meat for me to use however I want and what I want is to pound your ass hard and deep whenever I want, wherever I want. Oh, what if us, hmmm what do you so eloquently call us, ‘Stonies’? What if us ‘stonies’ gangbanged your butt? Ooh, I bet Joan would love to help me spitroast you. Of course, Bret has been dying to get his hands on you since day one of all of this. Hmm, something tells me you like the sound of all this, don’t you?” Donna rubbed her fingers against the other girl’s soaked muff, generating a whimper from the blonde as Donna’s point was proven. “You don’t want to be in Riverdale, do you? No, you want to be here at Stonewall. You’re always trying so hard to demolish us, but the bottom line is you’re jealous. That’s all there is to it. You want to be me, but you never can be, so you settle for letting me expose you as the sad, disgraceful, good-for-nothing slut you are.”

All of this dirty talk really started to get to the Cooper girl’s head, the harsh words Donna doled out and the rough anal slamming she was giving were on an equal level of gratification for the golden haired girl. Scratch that, the verbal assault was even more pleasurable. It was undeniably satisfying to feel her butt lightly jiggle as this dynamic dom’s thighs constantly crashed into her asscheeks at a frenetic pace. However, the sheer shame Donna’s words brought upon her was working her up so much that her desire to cum was becoming nearly unbearable. Still, she didn’t immediately beg for this superior woman to bring her to climax because she didn’t want her first anal excursion to come to an end.

Donna was very much in that same camp. If she could enter a universe in which her entire life could revolve around unreservedly destroying Betty’s smooth backside and she would never be burdened by any other task, she would do so without a second thought. Much like how her slutty little sub couldn’t successfully survive without her tough top claiming ownership over all of her hot holes,Donna’s life was very much dependent on being able to decimate a compliant bottom’s bottom. Yes, she still cherished the instances in which she could ravage that ravishing pussy or brutalize that hot mouth, but it was clear anal would be her preferred act to inflict on her dutiful sex servant for the foreseeable future, given that not only did she adore watching Betty’s buttcheeks become progressively discolored each time she propelled forward, but it was painstakingly obvious that Betty loved getting her ass fucked even more than her pussy or mouth based on her reactions alone. Thus, Donna decided for the first time all night to press her luck and see how Betty would react to an even more brutal escalation.

Betty felt Donna’s strapon come to a screeching halt with the full length of the dick inside her plump behind, leaving her mind to race with curiosity at what her unpredictable top had planned for her. It didn’t take too long for her to find out what it was that Donna had planned as her eyes widened when Donna rotated around like a tilt-a-whirl and caused Betty to feel this rubber rod to swirl inside the deepest parts of her bowels. She was eternally grateful Donna had asked her to meet in the woods instead of one of their rooms, because if they were inside the screech she had supplied would have triggered every single window to burst. Plus, if God forbid, they were doing this in her house she could envision her mom waking up and barging into the room and then she would have to look her in the eye. Oh God, she couldn’t get that thought out of her head. What would her mom think if she could see the daughter she always wanted to be the embodiment of perfection now getting her bowels stirred by this snide dom? Or what about Juggie? Donna was already onto them, it was abundantly clear. What if the Stonewall Prep student made her way back down to the bunker and bent Betty over right then and there in front of her beloved boyfriend? And how would Veronica react if she could see Betty right now, screaming like a wimpy bitch as she felt her anal passage get absolutely obliterated. Would they be able to stay friends after that? Or would Veronica join in? Ooh fuck, that’s the direction her mind quickly drifted, picturing Veronica watching this cock mixing the inside of her anus and grabbing a cock of her own to join in on the fun. Hell, maybe Veronica would reveal herself to be in the same vein as Betty and get down beside her, spreading her cheeks and praying for this arrogant snob to give her comparable treatment. Pretty soon, she visualized every girl in Riverdale lined up, awaiting for this superior top to put them in their place.

Even worse than any of these hypotheticals was the undeniable fact that amidst her shrill shrieks of discomfort, she had moaned. She wanted to tell herself that it was all due to the mental image of her peers, namely Veronica, spreading their cheeks and taking Donna’s cock in their behinds, and to be fair, that was a big part of it. However, that image was no longer at the forefront of her mind and yet there was still a mixture of ecstatic moans and excruciating cries escaping her mouth, meaning that Betty Cooper, who once was pegged by everybody as the perfect girl next door, was legitimately getting off on this brutal bowel blending. So, in addition to avid muff muncher, girl cum addict, strapon sex lover, and backdoor whore, she could now add ‘pain slut’ to her extensive list of undignified titles.

“Ho-ly shit!” Donna was elated. “You’re even getting off on _THIS_. You really are the most depraved of the depraved. Jesus. I mean I knew you had no dignity, but this is a new low even for you. Mmm, look at you, any normal person would be screaming like a little bitch, and to be fair you’re doing that, but you’re loving it too. Oh, I’ll have to keep this in mind. God, I wonder all the messed up shit that I could have done to you, that I wanted to do to you, if only you would have shown your hand sooner. That was your problem, Betty. You were uptight, you were restrained.You’ve at last accepted what you truly are, what you always were, and that means we can have so much fun together.”

Betty whimpered because what else could she do? It was clear what she was and now she needed to embrace it, so that’s exactly what she did. She closed her eyes and got lost in her bliss, gasping and groaning as Donna alternated between stirring all 12 inches of her strapon around inside her loosened up behind and violently thrusting that thick dick in and out of that shithole at a breakneck speed. This pattern persisted for minutes on end, with Betty joyfully squealing nonstop at both acts of debauchery. Her anal entrance had relaxed enough that the penetration had become genuinely enjoyable, and even though that dick spinning all around inside of her ass should have been a total turn off, it really, really wasn’t. In fact, she might have felt even more pleasure when that was happening. No, there was no ‘might’ about it. What turned her on above all else was this pain. She had been a closet freak and now she was officially opening the door. It was funny, Donna’s torment provided a great opportunity for her. She could acknowledge what she always was deep down inside.

She also was a needy slut, and while all of this was great, it still wasn’t enough to get her to cum, so the blonde eventually bellow “FUCK! MAKE ME CUM!!! OH GOD!”

Once more in an effort to totally torture, Donna slowly pulled her cock out to again deny Betty the climax she so despearately yearned for. 

“You didn’t say please.” Donna quipped as she slowly backed away from Betty, who began to whine.

“PLEEAASSEEE!!! PLEASE! PLEASE MAKE ME CUM! SHIT, I NEED TO CUM, DONNA! PLEASE! I NEED YOU TO MAKE ME CUM! UNH! I NEED YOU TO FIND A WAY TO MAKE ME CUM, PLEASE!” 

While off rustling in the bushes in search of something, Donna hollered, “Are you my bitch?”

“OHHH! GOD! WE BOTH KNOW THE ANSWER! FUUUCK!” Betty screamed, the denial of her orgasm really getting to her.

“Are you my bitch?!” The brunette asked more sternly.

“YES! YEEEES! I’M YOUR BITCH! I’M YOUR BITCH, DONNA! I’LL ALWAYS BE YOUR BITCH! FUCK, YOU’VE MADE ME YOUR BITCH! OH SHIIIT! I’M DONNA SWEETT’S PATHETIC BITCH!”

Donna slowly sauntered over to her sub holding a 10 inch handheld dildo, smiling at the thought of what she had planned. 

“Are you ready?” Donna mockingly inquired.

“YEEESSS!!” Betty impatiently yelled.

“Hmmm, I’m not convinced.” Donna teased, making Betty roar with frustration. “Beg me one more time.”

“PLEASE, DONNA!” It sounded like Betty was almost on the verge of tears, her anguish achieving an all time high. “PLEEASSE MAKE ME CUM! I NEED TO SQUIRT ALL OVER AND MAKE A TOTAL MESS LIKE THE DUMB WORTHLESS WHORE I AM! JUST DO IIIT! FUCK ME EVEN HARDER AND MAKE ME CUM!”

“Weeeelll…” Donna pretended to consider. “I _suppose_ that will do.”

Donna restarted the rectal ramming while now working to pummel her pussy with the 10 inch toy she had in her hand. She was DP’ing her submissive, knowing that her slut had become so utterly depraved that something this extreme was the only way she could bring her bottom to orgasm. Betty seemed to be constantly one-upping the volumes of her moans all night long, but it seemed like now these moans definitely wouldn’t be topped for some time (the only part of Betty that couldn’t be topped), her voice echoing throughout every corner of these vast woods. 

Betty Cooper could die happy right now. Getting both her pussy and ass nailed simultaneously had offered her a whole new world of pleasure she hadn’t ever been made privy to. If she would have been told at the start of this night that she would be getting double penetrated by Donna, she would’ve probably ran away in terror. But now, she was on cloud nine and she didn’t think she would be coming down anytime soon. Funnily enough, even though Betty had been begging to cum a second ago, she was now doing everything in her power to hang on, wanting this perverse DP to last as long as possible. Alas, she was only human and sooner rather than later, Betty finally came. Hard. She squirted her juices all over the 10 inch cock routinely ramming her cunt while feeling this 12 inch destroyer pump in and out of her o-ring, and it felt so damn good to finally release. Although Donna was far from done. Despite Betty orgasming, her owner kept going, continuing to slam cocks in both her front and back before removing the 10 inch dildo and engaging in cowgirl anal and watch Betty, who started the night so startled in regards to getting her rectum rammed, eagerly fuck her own butt like an anal skank. The two then tried leapfrog before going back to doggy, and then Donna brought back her handheld dildo to ensure multiple more orgasms for her brainless sex bot. 

Betty had collapsed face down and was near passing out due to all the energy that had been taken out of her by constantly climaxing. But she should know by now that Donna gave no rest to the weary.

“Get up and spread your cheeks. I want to get a picture I can frame.”

Giving a low whimper, the blonde sluggishly reached out and clutched her battered cheeks, drawing extra attention to her gaping back hole. Donna took her phone from her bra and snapped a pic of that glorious sight so she could forever preserve this memory. Then she snapped one, two, ten more. It was always good to have back-ups after all. After she seemed to have a sufficient number of photos to add to her collection, she put her phone away and gave Betty one last order for the night.

“Suck my dick.”

Betty groaned and crawled over to the woman who had so thoroughly decimated her. She would’ve whined about how gross this was earlier, and it still didn’t sound super appealing, but she was now willing to do nearly anything Donna would command her to do. She wrapped her mouths around the tip of that cock and quickly slurped up her own butt cream, moaning in delight as soon as it hit her taste buds. She loved the taste of her own ass, and given the ways she reacted to everything tonight, that was hardly a surprise.

While observing her dedicated ho bob her head up and down on this ass flavored strapon, Donna decided to reward herself by sticking the 10 inch cum covered handheld rubber cock in between her lips, reveling in how good her bitch’s pussy juices tasted. She normally wouldn’t do this in front of her sub, but she felt she had earned this.

After all, she had controlled her pet quite well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After claiming complete ownership over Betty, Donna "invites" the blonde's bestie over for a little victory party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there. I wasn't sure if I was going to write more of this but I liked this request from Reviewer_only enough that I went ahead with writing it:
> 
> "...And show how pathetic she is in front of Veronica, who might be tied up?"
> 
> But then this ended up taking me forever to write because it gave me enough material for two chapters and instead of writing one and then abandoning this story for 8,000 months before writing another one, I decided to knock this entire prompt out. Voila.

Veronica Lodge’s sparkling dark eyes fluttered open in an instant, the raven haired rich girl sensing imbalance despite the fact that she actually felt more well-rested than she had been in months. After all, applying to ivy leagues, outsmarting her family, and administering three different businesses didn’t allow a lot of time for beauty sleep. So why did it feel like she had just snapped out of the deepest slumber of her life? 

Another alarm went off in Veronica’s head once she realized her current surroundings were far from familiar. Instead of waking up in the comfort of her cushy room in The Pembrooke, she was greeted by peeling, chipped, and faded pastel sky blue walls covered in a clutter of shelves and various oddities that were nearly as expensive as the lineup of luxuries the Lodges so proudly showcased in their home. On top of that, a blinding beam of bright sun seeped through the stained glass window that stood in the center of this unrecognizable room, the socialite’s eyelids struggling to stay open as they were overwhelmed by the shining light. 

The next wave of horror coursed through her once she realized she was restrained to this lumpy bed, as two purple leathers were wrapped around the bedpost and tied to the lavish Lodge’s arms. And not only that, but she had somehow been dressed up in one of her more revealing outfits, a sinfully skimpy black dress that perfectly displayed her cleavage and cut off right below her thighs. It was with this revelation that her mind started to race, a parade of perilous outcomes flooding her brain. She didn’t want to buy into the abject horror gnawing at the back of her brain, she truly didn’t wish to believe that someone meant to take care of her and guide her through the chaos and danger of the world would seemingly kidnap her for still unspecified nefarious means, but the petrifying possibility that her powerful patriarch was persisting in his attempts to win this everlasting battle of wills between the two of them by concocting another undoubtedly diabolical scheme was one that grew more plausible with each passing moment. 

Ready to give her fiendish father a piece of her mind, Veronica barked out, “Where are you, Daddy?!”

Thus, imagine Veronica’s surprise when she heard an alien chuckle, and a distinctly feminine voice reply, “Hmm, not the usual title I’m given, but I guess I can roll with it. After all, ‘Daddy Donna’  _ does _ have a nice ring to it.” 

“Wh-What? Who ar-” Veronica began to frantically babble before realization struck the raven haired rich girl and she immediately began squirming in her bondage. “Wait...Donna...you’re...you’re that psycho prep school bitch that’s been targeting Betty!” 

“Wow,” The Stonewall student stated nonchalantly as she sauntered into the room, “Pretty  _ and  _ smart. What can’t you do?”

“Let me go!” Veronica indignantly cried, desperately trying to find a way to escape her restraints. “I don’t know what you’re planning but I swear to God, if you’re anywhere near as smart as your overrated and over privileged snob school touts you to be, you’ll leave me the hell out of this. Betty can fight her own battles.”

“Can she now?” Donna smiled maniacally as she curiously licked her lips, a flicker of unfettered frenzy lighting up her eyes before she called out, “Sweetie, come on in here! Your friend is waiting.”

Veronica’s jaw dropped down to the ground once she witnessed what came next. There, crawling into the room on all fours like some type of domesticated animal, was none other than Betty Cooper.  _ Her _ Betty Cooper. The girl who had been by her side practically the entire time she had resided in this backwards bone-chilling town, and who had fervently fought for Veronica the same way that Veronica had consistently stood up for her. And now? Now, she stood in front of her, not as a girl at all. Hell, not as a human being at all. Her eyes were vacant, her slightly parted lips curled into a small coy smile, any semblance of her former demeanor no longer present in any single way, shape, or form. 

“Hey V.” The Cooper cutely cooed, a brief flirtatious giggle accompanying her words. 

The lavish Lodge continued to look on with shock and terror, and Donna could barely contain her excitement. All the pieces were falling in place for her lewd plan to go on without a hitch, as she currently had Betty’s audacious curvaceous bestie wrapped around her finger. Yes, fear was primarily the response displayed on Veronica’s pretty face, but amidst her alarm was also a hint of intrigue, the stunning Latina clearly curious as to how her closest friend had ended up in this state.

Confirming her curiosity, Veronica questioned, “What happened, B?”, which only led to Betty mindlessly giggling again. 

“Betty, don’t be rude!” Donna chided as she suppressed a chuckle of her own. “Why don’t you tell your little friend here exactly what I did to you?”

The Cooper girl contemplated for a good long while, the effort it took to do so evident on her face, before she gave up altogether and pitifully whined, “Mmm, I can’t remember! Thinking makes my brain hurt. Can’t I just get my ass fucked instead?” 

Despite trying, Donna couldn’t stifle her laughter at that request, Betty painting a beautiful picture for Veronica of how broken she truly was, and how broken the luscious Lodge soon would be.

“I guess I shouldn’t have expected anything different from a walking fuckhole like you,” Donna chortled before turning to the still stunned stunner tied to the bed with a devilish simper quickly spreading across her face, “So allow me to explain, ‘Ronnie’. Can I call you ‘Ronnie’? I know that we’ve just formally met, but I already feel like we’ve formed a deeper connection here.” 

“Just get on with it,” Veronica dryly replied. 

“Aw, trying to make demands? That’s cute.” Donna snidely snickered. “But I’ll bite--as you can see, I’ve molded Betty into a perfect little submissive that I can use for my pleasure. She gets the privilege of eating out my cunt whenever I see fit, and I fuck her beautiful booty on the reg. Any questions?” 

“I-I...H-how? Why? When?” The once confident Latina sputtered and stuttered, utterly baffled by the sudden death of the Betty Cooper she knew and loved. 

“It’s all quite simple really,” Donna shrugged, “Day in and day out, your precious Betty railed against me. Called me a bitch. Said I was obsessed with her. Told me to throw in the towel. But it was patently obvious to me she was projecting. Everything she accused me of being and feeling, that was what was stirring inside of her. She was obsessed with me, and thus, consequently wanted to concede our battle and be my bitch. It’s all very Freudian, y’know?”

“I’m glad your supposedly prestigious mind has been able to absorb a Wikipedia-level understanding of psychology,” Veronica scoffed, “But if you think you’ve emerged the victor here, you have another thing coming. I’m not sure what horrific hoops you jumped through to brainwash B, but it ends here. For all your alleged knowledge, there’s apparently one lesson you have yet to learn: Never. Cross. A Lodge. You mess with Betty, you mess with me. And when I find a way to break free from this death trap you’ve concocted, I’m gonna give you your head. So, keep it up, Donna. Laugh like the manic psychopath you are and try—try—to lay a finger on my girl, because I promise you—“

“Stop it V!” Betty loudly whined, catching her bestie off guard.

Composing herself, Veronica softly murmured, “Betty…”

“I love being used by Donna. It’s all I was ever meant for.” The Cooper confessed “She’s a real woman and we’re all just her playthings. Oh God, I know you want to help, V, but there’s nothing to do, because Donna domming me is what’s best for everyone. Mmm, she just fucks me so good.”

Scowling at the conniving Stonewall student, Veronica hopelessly struggled against her bondage as she ferociously screeched, “You’ll NEVER get away with this! I’ll make sure of it!”

All Donna could do was chuckle as her latest prey helplessly squirmed, commenting, “Aw, you’re so cute when you’re jealous.” 

The remark made the raven haired rich girl freeze dead in her tracks and raise an eyebrow, “ _ Jealous _ ?”

“Oh, puh-lease,” Donna groaned. “It’s painfully obvious you want Betty Cooper. I mean, hell, she’s told me all about how desperate you were to kiss her at your little cheerleading tryout.”

“I just wanted us to get on the squad,” Veronica mumbled.

“And she told me all about how eager you two were to munch each other’s boxes.”

Blushing furiously, Veronica weakly protested, “We were drunk and horny. Nothing more. Nothing less. Betty is my bestie, but my heart belongs to Archie.”

Donna wasn’t buying it.

“Ok, let me get this straight.” Donna began, “Hmmm...poor choice of words. Let me get this  _ sorted out _ . One of the first things you do when you get into your stupid dumpster town is pull Betts here into a steamy passionate makeout session, and you’ve ‘drunkenly’ 69ed with her on more than one occasion, and, as ‘Ponytail’ has regailed, you’ve seemed to perpetually eyefuck her, yet you’re not jealous in the slightest.”

Mortified, Veronica glanced over to the hollow shell of the Betty Cooper she once knew, asking, “You noticed?”

“Yeah, V.” Betty admitted while looking down at the floor, some of her signature playful sass restored as she murmured, “It was kind of hard not to.”

Blushing a bright beet red, Veronica’s eyes turned over to her tormentor, “Look, B’s a total smokeshow. I’ll openly admit that. But if you think that extends into anything deeper, you’re deluding yourself.”

“ _ I’m _ deluding  _ myself _ ? Ok.” Donna chuckled. “Well, I'll tell you what, ‘Ronnie’. If you’re really so desperate in proving that the monotonous meathead you’re keeping off the market is anything other than a viable beard, then surely you wouldn’t mind watching Betty worship my body like the perfect little sub she is. Hell, if you can go the whole time without pitifully begging to take my place, I may even set you free. How about that?”

Her eyes narrowing with laser-focused determination, Veronica gamely replied, “You’re so on.”

“Good.” Donna smiled. “Ohhh Beeettyy. Time to fulfill your purpose, sweetie. Go ahead and strip for us. And make sure it’s nice and slow. Mmm, really put on a show.”

“Yes Donna.” Betty bashfully batted her eyelashes before instantaneously complying by pulling herself up off of the floor and onto her wobbly long legs. 

While her balance was off at the onset, Betty quickly recovered and began to transition into a clearly well-prepared striptease. The bubbly blonde gradually removed her adorable heart-patterned top and made sure she pushed her chest out while doing so, allowing both women to leer lustfully at her beautiful bountiful B-cup breasts. She then meticulously removed the revealing rosey pink bra that clung to said chest, her perky picturesque pair so angelic it wasn’t hard to believe they had been carefully crafted by the good Lord himself, Donna and Veronica salivating once that supple set was shed bare of its barriers. Her wide eyes twinkling and her lips curling up into an endearing smile in response to this reaction, Betty gaily twirled around so that her back was facing her audience, as she knew exactly what Donna wanted to see during their nights together, namely her shapely ass. Donna’s desire to see that delightful derriere actually allowed Betty a rare sense of control as she pulled down her tight fitting, practically painted on jeans inch by inch, this plodding pace causing impatience to bubble up within Donna.

And Veronica.

Oh God, Veronica really didn’t want to admit it, but all of this was so fucking hot. Seeing the girl she had admired since her arrival molded into nothing more than a mindless and almost mechanically programmed piece of meat made her way wetter than she thought possible, and with each passing moment in which more and more of her hot body was revealed, Veronica’s clit suddenly surged with a wanton want. She wanted Betty Cooper. Fuck! Donna was so unbelievably right.

No, no, no! She was getting ahead of herself.  _ Anyone _ would be turned on by this. She was watching her sexy blonde bestie perform a masterful striptease. Arousal was only natural. Besides, there was nothing THAT earth-shattering occurring here. Veronica had seen Betty naked countless times in the girls’ locker room. What made this situation all that different? Other than the fact that instead of getting ready for cheer practice, Betty was getting ready to display her undying sexual devotion to Donna, a woman she had previously fought tooth and nail against.

Maybe she had just answered her own question.

For her part, Donna couldn’t contain her joy as her eyes darted back and forth between Betty showing off her top notch body and Veronica doing everything she could not to openly drool. In fact, her eyes may have drifted over to Veronica more than Betty, which was shocking, given how much she loved staring at her bitch’s birthday suit. However, Veronica’s denial was downright delightful, and if she was already this obviously aroused by a simple striptease, Donna wasn’t sure how she would be able to hold on when Betty was engaging in acts far dirtier. Of course, her attention snapped back to the brainy blonde once those jeans were around her ankles and she got to lustfully lock her eyes Betty’s tiny thong, rose-colored so that it matched the bra she was no longer wearing, barely covering the golden haired girl’s ass crack. And soon, it wasn’t covering it at all, as she sensually slid those pretty panties off her well-rounded rump.

That riveting reveal of her ravishing rear might have been the highlight of this sexy little show any other day, but instead, Veronica’s reaction once again took the cake, the raven haired rich girl audibly panting like an avid rabid dog, energized by seeing her closest friend assume such a compromising position. Making matters even better, Betty undid her ponytail and gave a glance over her shoulder, delivering a sickeningly seductive lip bite as she gazed directly into Veronica’s eyes. 

Ho. Ly. Shit.

If Veronica’s panties had been slightly damp before, they were now totally soaked. This display was almost too much for Veronica’s mind to process. She had always found Betty incredibly attractive, but now...now she desperately dreamed of bending Betty over and fucking her brains out into oblivion. She  _ needed _ to. If she didn’t walk away from today owning all of the blonde’s holes, she could consider her entire time here a wash. 

Unfortunately, she would have to wait a while before an opportunity arose for her to do something that exhilarating, Donna instead beckoning Betty over by snapping her fingers, the hot blonde dropping down to her knees at the drop of a hat.

“Now…” Donna started. “Grovel at my fucking feet!”

“Yes Donna.” Betty quickly murmured before planting her lips down on Donna’s left louboutin heel.

As far as Betty was concerned,  _ this was the life _ . She hadn’t wanted to admit it at first, but she needed Donna Sweett to show her where she truly belonged in the world’s pecking order. For so long, Betty had seen supposedly self-assured girls like Veronica Lodge and actively strived to be more like them, but doing so was incredibly silly because that wasn’t her. Some women were made to overstep while others were made to be stepped over, and Betty definitely fell into the latter category. She had officially transitioned into the permanent role of a prep schooler’s pet, albeit after encountering a bit of a bumpy start, the beginning of this process being painfully awkward in many respects. First came the breakup with Jughead. Donna had already clued into the fact that the sardonic beanie wearer was still alive but she had forced the revelation out of the blonde under the threat of not assfucking that anal whore for an entire week just to confirm her suspicions. Thus, one fateful night, Donna had descended into the bunker with Betty by her side and began rectally ramming the hell out of her, awaiting the ‘weirdo’s’ arrival. Sure enough, Jughead unwittingly entered the scene and was greeted to the sight of his ‘Juliet’ being roughly sodomized by the very girl who had haphazardly devised a plan to cause his demise. He would never forget Betty’s heavenly face contorting in pleasure as a strap-on plunged into the depths of her bowels, and he would never forget Betty’s quavering voice as she attempted to explain this unthinkable situation.

“I-I-I’m sorry Juggie,” Betty eventually squealed, “It just feels soooo gooooood!”

“That’s right, Jughead,” Donna happily cackled as she continued to plow away. “Your darling Betty belongs to me! She’s my bitch!”

Betty would never forget the unfathomable amount of disappointment that filled Jughead’s eyes, and she would never forget the way he couldn’t even completely look at her, his gaze trailing down to the floor instead. However, what Betty remembered above all else was how little she cared. She almost couldn’t believe it, but Donna’s all-conquering cock had conditioned her to no longer worry about something as profound as ‘romance’ because her simple mind couldn’t handle that. No, a stupid whore like her deserved to be used as a fuckhole and nothing more. Sure, sometimes Donna would pull her into a rough and forceful kiss, but that was Donna asserting her dominance, not displaying her affection. By and large, her love life was wholly terminated, yet Betty couldn’t be happier.

What had made Betty less happy was her constantly decreasing GPA, but she could learn to live with it. The hardest part in all honesty was enduring the inane and insane lectures she received from her mother. Alice would blab on and on and on, asking how Betty could go from achieving an exemplary 4.0 average to struggling to maintain a pithy 2.0 average, and each time, Betty would stumble through some bullshit answer, because she could never be forthright with the reality. How could she tell her prudish mother that the only thing she was consistently and intently studying was Donna’s dripping cunt? How could she tell her that instead of finishing her homework, she was finishing all over Donna’s rubber cock after sliding her pretty pussy up and down its full 12 inches? And how could she admit to her mom that instead of showing up to class and taking tests, she was getting shown up by a high class prep schooler and taking a strap-on up her plump ass? The bottom line was: she couldn’t. She never could confess to her mother that she was so committed to being this beautiful brunette’s bottom that she didn’t actually give two shits if her grades started to slip because she wasn’t planning on going to college anymore anyway, instead deciding her time would be better served being kept inside the dorm room of whatever prestigious university Donna attended and spending every waking moment eagerly awaiting the next sex session she could share with the sociopathic genius. She knew there was a naive middle school Betty Cooper whose heart was broken by the fact that her future self wasn’t attending Yale, but her younger self had not been made privy to her life’s true purpose and would have never foreseen how perfect being Donna’s subservient submissive would be.

That perfection was presently evident as she was permitted to indulge in the privilege of kissing up and down Donna’s shoes, becoming the brunette’s bootlicker in the most literal sense. She silently wished this pricey footwear was removed from the equation, so she could at least bask in the glory of these bare feet. Or better yet, skip this unnecessary first step altogether, and get down to some serious muff munching fun. Unfortunately, she just had to roll with what Donna gave her, and thus she continued to plant her lips down onto these high heels for what felt like ages until her inexperience reared its ugly head as the once confident teen detective allowed her impatience to get the best of her, the attractive blonde attempting to slyly kiss her way up Donna’s legs and sneakily shove her head beneath Donna’s skirt so she could swiftly flit her tongue across that delicious bald pussy. Sadly, she didn’t get very far before the Stonie swatted her head down, Betty yelping in shock and pain.

“Did I order you to stop kissing my expensive heels?” Donna spat.

“No Donna.” Betty pouted

“Then do as you’re told, bitch!” Donna barked.

“Yes Donna.” Betty mumbled, moving back down to Donna’s feet.

A part of Donna undoubtedly wanted Betty to begin her stunning cunnilingus, but she knew better than to surrender any of her control in this situation, especially now that she had captured Veronica--in more ways than one. Obviously, she had literally kidnapped the lavish ravishing Lodge, but she had also caught her attention, which wasn’t a huge breakthrough, given that her girl boner for Betty Cooper was an open secret at this point. Still, Veronica’s attention hadn’t been averted for a single second as she looked on at her BFF proudly declaring her inferiority to this stuck up Stonewall student, and it was clear from the look on the Lodge’s face that a painstaking envy was rising inside her the longer she had to stay tied up, merely watching this action transpire before her.

It was also clear to Donna that the tactics she was employing in order to exhibit her power were actually counteractive, as her needy cunt was practically screaming for some attention, or at least for something more exciting than simple feet grovelling. Stupidly, the Stonie had backed herself into a corner. If she demanded Betty ate her out so soon after denying her that privilege, she could come across as weak and indecisive. Conversely, if she didn’t have Betty put her trained tongue to better use, she would lose her collected composure completely.

Coming to a compromise, Donna leisurely undid her skirt while commanding, “Eat my ass, Betty! Mmm, I know you want to dart your tongue in and out of my tight snatch, but quite frankly, it’s beneath me to let you do that. A nasty slut needs a nasty hole to match, so go ahead and stick your tongue up my butthole, Betty.”

Grinning from ear to ear, Betty quickly answered, “Yes Donna.”

Betty rapidly crawled into place so that she was right in front of Donna’s behind, and then shamelessly drooled once that backside was revealed to her. After absentmindedly observing the tight-ass’s tight ass for a few long seconds, Betty pushed her face forward, inhaling nothing but butt before gradually graduating to gently kissing this heavenly backside, going back and forth between each glowing pillowy cheek and leaving a trail of small kisses that seemed to please the preppie.

“Mmm, yeah, just like that.” Donna encouraged her sub. “Take your rightful place. Show me what a loyal little ass kisser you are, Betty. Oh, it must be exhausting, being inferior to all of the real women that walk the earth, but at least you can wind down by showing my butt the proper respect it deserves. So, don’t be shy, sweetie. Go ahead and really bury your face back there. A perverted slut like you should feel free to suffocate herself in a dirty hole like this.”

All too eager to oblige, Betty did her best to get her wanton watering mouth and pretty little face as deep inside those firm cheeks as possible, though thankfully she was given some assistance from her owner, Donna taking a hold of the winsome weakling’s pretty blonde head and shoving it forward to maximize the depths Betty’s strawberry glossed lips and soft pink tongue could cover. Emboldened by this move from her mistress, Betty frantically lapped away at that hole like her life depended on it, her tongue getting far enough to signify her owner wasn’t necessarily an angel when it came to anal but that she was certainly a lot more dignified and modest than Betty—which to be fair, wasn’t saying much. Still, there was no mistake to be made that even if Donna wasn’t a backdoor virgin, she had the decency that her sub sorely lacked. And Betty was more than ok with that, because she’d trade ‘decency’ for a delicious butt to munch on any day of the week.

The longer this rimming continued, the more Donna’s mild moans filled the room, but those quiet cries weren’t the only sounds travelling across the air. In a sign that Veronica’s resolve would soon dissolve, a series of pitiful whines exited the New York native’s mouth whilst her wide eyes were transfixed on this hypnotic and erotic act in front of her. As she saw her once confident confidant gleefully debase herself, Veronica’s mind raced with thoughts of Betty doing the exact same thing to her. Oh, she would love it if her backside was the one that the once “sweet and innocent” teen was worshipping. Hearing the way Donna was reacting to this rimming made it apparent the bubbly blonde was an absolute pro at this, so what gave her the right to hog this masterful butt munching hottie all to herself?

Fueling Veronica’s insatiable need further was the fact that she was unable to touch herself throughout observing this sordid affair. She was left unable to suppress the lustful urges surging through her knockout body, Veronica on the verge of truly losing it as her quivering clit burned with desire. She needed to be let free so she could shove Betty’s enchanting face so far up her bunghole that Betty could barely breathe. Oh shit, she wanted to feel Betty’s tongue up her butt so bad. Deciding she desperately needed to distract herself from all of these invasive salacious thoughts rushing through her brain, Veronica closed her eyes in order to no longer witness this hypnotic erotic act. However, this tactic turned out to be counteractive, because the moment she closed her eyes was the moment her envisioning grew more vivid, Veronica swearing she could practically feel Betty’s warm saliva sliding around her puckered hole, leading the teen entrepreneur’s eyes to abruptly pop open and her mouth to let out another forlorn howl of frustration. 

Everything was okay. Everything was alright. She just needed to calm down. It was 100% natural for her to be feeling this way. She had been suddenly shoved into a sexual situation, of course she’d be getting aroused, regardless of who was involved. Dreaming of a gleaming Betty beaming as she tongued Veronica’s backside was merely a side effect of the moment and absolutely  _ not _ an indicator of any underlying feelings towards Betty she needed to deal with. 

Able to rest easy with that knowledge, Veronica felt slightly less embarrassed when she eventually murmured, “Hey D-Donna.”

“Just a--mnh…” Donna interrupted herself with a pleasure filled moan as Betty’s tongue kept brushing against her anal cavity but she soon recovered, “Just a second.”

Reluctantly, Donna pushed Betty away from her solid booty, leaving the Cooper girl to let out a wretched squawk as she fell to the floor. Donna couldn’t care less for her sub’s well, the privileged preppie actually having the gall to carelessly step on Betty’s body as she made her way over to the bound babe. 

“You called?” Donna cheerily chuckled. 

“Please…” Veronica softly murmured.

“What’s up, ‘Ronnie’?” Donna disingenuously questioned.

“..Ugh..Pl...Please untie me.” The rich girl requested.

“Why should I?” The prep schooler pushed, though she suspected she knew the answer.

“Because…” Veronica sighed, her voice at a near whisper once she conceded, “I want in.” 

“Whatever do you mean?” Donna teased, feigning ignorance.

Unamused, the Lodge spat back, “You know damn well what I mean.”

Her mouth briskly flipping from a mischievous smirk to a fear-invoking scowl, Donna growled, “Bad girl. That’s no way to talk to your future owner, is it?”

Knowing this backtalk hurt her cause but also knowing her dignity shouldn’t be sacrificed, Veronica defiantly responded, “Nobody owns me but me.”

Loudly sighing, Donna shrugged, “Ok.”

And with that, Donna resumed ignoring Veronica’s presence, turning her attention back to the blonde bottom sprawled out on the floor. The Stonie prodded the former straight A student’s ribs with her heel, prompting the sub to stir. Donna grabbed a hold of Betty’s cute little face and smiled as she reveled in the way her underling gazed longingly into her eyes. She facetiously cupped that face lovingly before turning on a dime, abruptly bitch slapping the living daylights out of the Riverdale resident, taking her anger with Veronica out on Betty, but she had no regrets because she knew this masochistic loser got off on being treated like dirt.

“Since your stupid little friend doesn’t wanna play nice, go back to munching my butt!” The sadistic Stonewall student shouted.

Her cheek still numb from pain, Betty managed to reply, “Yes Donna.”

She was hiding it well but Betty was deeply upset. Not because Donna had slapped her—she had almost cum from that. No, Betty was disheartened because Veronica remained disillusioned with her place in life, the raven haired rich bitch refusing to realize she belonged to Donna. Every girl in Riverdale did. Donna was just that fucking dominant. But instead of accepting reality, Veronica had waged war with Betty’s mistress, and hearing anyone treat her top that way shook the Cooper to her core. Thankfully, she could seek solace in the fact that she was lodging her face up Donna’s compact ass again. She knew she had only spent a few minutes not rimming this rectum but it felt like it had been days upon days, so she was grateful she could resume this glorious task.

Veronica was  _ fuming _ —which she knew was Donna’s aim, but still. She had been so close to getting involved in this hot lesbian action before Donna decided to scold her instead. Granted, that scolding was warranted, but...but...ah fuck, couldn’t Donna make an exception just this once? Veronica was so horny, but she also didn’t want to offer up all of her agency. That was why this predicament was so difficult. It seemed Donna wouldn’t engage with her unless she relinquished all of her control. But she liked having control. Power was a part of the Lodge brand! She couldn’t drop all of her integrity just like that.

Could she?

As she was once again burdened with the sight and sound of Donna moaning from Betty frantically lapping, she felt like she might have to. And horrifyingly, it wasn’t only because she wanted Betty to eat her ass. That was still the most prevalent image in her imagination, but another vision had crept into her mind. She could picture herself kneeling down right next to Betty, joining the blonde in exalting Donna’s booty, her tongue caressing that crack before she started lapping away at that rear hole with the same frenzy Betty was exhibiting right now. She would’ve never thought these fantasies would be racking her brain, however, the overprivileged preppy had exuded such unwavering dominance since arriving that submitting to her was beginning to feel like a foregone conclusion. Oh God, was Veronica really willing to sacrifice all of her assertiveness in order to ensure her raging libido subsided? It certainly seemed that way, the Lodge extremely close to breaking and begging Donna to untie her and treat her like a worthless little nothing. Thankfully, it didn’t have to come to that...yet.

Donna was fairly sure she could spend the rest of the morning just standing there, savouring the feeling of her sub’s soft tongue swirling all around her backside. However, she truly did want to incorporate her captivating captive in some way. But she also knew she couldn’t condone her bad behavior. Ugh, so much to grapple with!

Eventually, her mind concocted a compromise as she thought of a genius way to both get Veronica involved in the proceedings while also punishing her for her poor attitude. Ready to enter the next phase of this morning, Donna began to walk away from Betty. However, much to her shock and joy, Betty followed her step for step, her pretty face never exiting the brunette’s backside. That action nearly caused Donna to abandon her plan and allow Betty to tongue her tush for a few more moments, but she begrudgingly recognized it was time to move on.

“You’re such a perfect sub,” Donna fawned, “But you can go ahead and quit munching my butt, Betty. I have somewhere else you can put that slutty little mouth of yours.”

After initially sulking due to this second round of rimming being cut short, Betty immediately perked up upon hearing Donna’s words, hopefully asking, “Am I going to get to eat your pretty pussy?”

“Not quite,” Donna replied as she sauntered over to Veronica, motioning for a dejected Betty to follow. 

Donna then grinned as she crawled up onto the bed and hovered over a very confused and frustrated Veronica, the Stonie’s lips twisting into an evil smile as she stared directly into Veronica’s wide brown eyes. After taking a couple of seconds to build further anticipation, the prissy prep schooler slithered down slightly so that she was hovering right above the La Bonne Nuit owner’s sizable rack, Donna’s jaw dropping as she was momentarily stunned by that robust bust. Thankfully, she was a true pro and recovered quickly, pulling that low-cut neckline down so that those big breasts could burst free, Donna showing a remarkable amount of strength as she began to actually tear Veronica’s lacy black bra apart, causing the raven haired rich girl to gasp in surprise as her expensive undergarment was ripped up in front of her. Once the Stonewall student had successfully shredded those C-cups, she rolled off the bed--a move that surprised even herself. Mere months ago, she would’ve been unable to resist motorboating those massive mounds, and even now, she wanted to leap back onto her bed and bury her face in that large chest. But she also had a clear vision and she wanted to see it through to the end, so she worked to restrain herself just this once.

“Betty,” Donna turned to the bubbly blonde and gestured to the hottie laid out on the bed, “Have at it.” 

Realizing she was being given the opportunity to worship these titanic tits, Betty squealed, “Thank you, Donna!”

Like a woman possessed, Betty hopped up onto the bed and immediately pushed her face down into the raven haired babe’s boobs, exhibiting the lack of self control Donna wished she could embrace. From the onset, Betty assaulted these round mounds of flesh with an oral onslaught, her strawberry glossed lips wrapping around the pink peak of Veronica’s left breast, Betty applying as much pressure as she could while frantically sucking that nipple, intermixing her tongue in the action. Such an intense suction led the Lodge to loudly wail, half in pleasure and half in hopelessness, as her twitching clit was aching for attention. Normally, Veronica would welcome a good old fashioned tit sucking, but not when her twat was sopping this hard. All she needed right now was to cum, and that sensation had never occurred simply from feeling a warm eager mouth wrapped around her nipples, not that some of her lovers hadn’t tried. Hell, Archie usually spent longer motorboating her melons than he did pounding her pussy, the ginger haired jock absolutely obsessed with her magnificently formed mounds of flesh. Although, Betty certainly was giving him a run for his money as she fervently slurped away, the blonde bombshell falling into a frenetic rhythm as she focused all of her attention on providing as much pressure as humanly possible to that swollen nub.

Even Betty was a tad shocked she had gotten this unhinged, but being confronted with the lavish Lodge’s bewitching bosom had left her in an altered state, her world shifting in seconds as she saw her best friend in a whole new light. Well, enough alcohol had gotten her to this point before, but this was the first time she was sober and able to truly take in how incredible Veronica’s hot body was. Vociferously sucking and licking these nubile knockers was the best way for her to show that appreciation, the teen journalist becoming a bit bolder by adding her teeth to the equation, her pearly whites lightly grazing the stiff tip of her left nipple. It was a risk for sure, but it seemed to pay off as it led the Lodge to moan even louder, Veronica proving she was as much of a naughty pain slut as Betty was. Of course, Betty tried as best she could to not do anything that would hurt Veronica too badly, although she didn’t haven’t complete autonomy over her actions as the utter arousal rushing through her set her on autopilot, the blonde simply doing what she knew Donna had enjoyed during the rare instances Betty was permitted to worship the brunette’s bosom. After giving an apt amount of attention to the raven haired rum maker’s left boob, Betty kissed her way over to that firm right breast. The mental high of getting to taste these taut tits had perhaps subsided because the blonde was able to control herself a bit better as she started sucking on her bestie’s tightly-beaded bud with a little less force right out of the gate. Instead of the crazed pace she had previously opened with, Betty slowly, almost cautiously, stuck out her tongue and circled it around the teen entrepreneur’s areola, leading the wealthy New York native to shudder.

Veronica’s snatch was  _ on fire _ right now. The last thing she needed was a  _ decrease _ in intensity. Oh, would any of this be happening if she would’ve just conceded her power to Donna and allowed her to claim to be her “owner”? Would that have been so bad? There was no way, try as she might, Donna would be able to successfully break her completely, so what was the harm in caving?

Veronica came incredibly close to doing exactly that the longer this pleasurable yet plodding foreplay continued, Betty at least now having the decency to take this right nipple in between her lips the same way she had done with the left. The gorgeous golden haired investigator offered a soft suction to start before gradually increasing her enthusiasm until she was presenting the same excitement she had shown while sucking the previous nipple, Betty’s mouth becoming a vigorous vacuum as she applied as much force as she could. Fuck, if Betty kept this up, Veronica knew she would have to beg like a weak little bitch for Donna to untie her and she’d almost definitely submit to the Stonewall student. For today, that was.

Little did Veronica know the greatest struggle was about to come. 

Donna was no longer content with standing idly by and simply watching Betty go to town on those tits. Seeing the dimpled nipples of those burgeoning breasts grow exponentially over the course of Betty’s suckling, Donna knew those swollen tips needed to be inside her mouth. Dashing over to her bed, Donna cozied up next to Betty and at once eagerly engulfed that erect nip in her mouth, sucking that hardened flesh with the same amount of passion Betty was striving to showcase. For a second, any sense of dom decorum flew out the window as her whole world was consumed by this mountainous mound, the preppie ascending off into a near ethereal state, as if her soul was freely floating out from her body. Normally, the fact that she was bringing herself down to Betty’s level would terrify her but she just couldn’t help it. Betty had repeatedly insisted Donna would be entirely enthralled with the teen entrepreneur, but the pretty prep schooler had underestimated how breathtaking this beddable beauty truly would be--especially in regards to this solid, supple, and succulent pair.

Veronica’s breath grew choppier than ocean water on a windy day, her panting getting heavier each second that these two teens covered her hardened heaving chest with their warm saliva. Veronica knew she had but a few moments until her libido would betray her and compel her to give in to Donna’s whims, the likeliness of that scenario only amplified once Donna and Betty simultaneously sunk their teeth into her c-cups’ sensitive centers and then softened the sudden surging pain that action caused by swishing their tongues across the nips they had taken in between her teeth seconds prior. The desirable dom and slutty sub repeated this process over the next several minutes, alternating between assaulting and exalting the high school hottie’s humongous boobs, Veronica shutting her eyes as she began to intersperse deafening moans amidst her ragged rushing breathing. She was done for.

“Oh shiiiiittt…” Veronica huskily yet harshly whispered, her voice growing louder the longer she talked, “...God. Mmnh, fuck! Ohh, e...enough...pleaseee...I can’t...oooohhh...Enough. Enough!”

Unwavering whimsy wriggled its way into Donna’s dark heart upon hearing the Lodge beg for mercy. What didn’t creep into her heart in that moment was...well, mercy. After hearing Veronica cry out so loudly, Betty’s eyes darted over to Donna, who gave a nod to keep going, the Stonewall student not going to let up just like that. If Veronica wanted Donna to treat her charitably, she shouldn’t have ever questioned Donna’s authority in the first place. Any lowlife bitch that dared to question the fact that Donna held the reins should suffer substantially and Donna wasn’t going to terminate this teasing until she heard the apology she deserved.

Betty felt a bit bad she wasn’t able to give V what she wanted, but she knew what Donna wanted was so much more important. Besides, continuing this fun foreplay would have much stronger benefits in the long run, as it was sure to get Veronica to completely fess up. To realize how inferior she, like every woman, was to a goddess like Donna. And to happily take her place next to Betty as a walking fuckhole. Plus, extending this act gave Betty more time to taste these salty and sweet swollen peaks, which was a bonus she would never protest.

Veronica was beside herself. It was almost funny how depressed she was during something so pleasurable. She had asked nicely for the bitchy brunette to relent! She had even said please! What the hell did Donna want? For Veronica to blow smoke up her ass? Degrade herself? Become a whimpering weakling? Fuck, Donna probably wanted all of that, but Veronica couldn’t bring herself to give it to her. Even in her horniest state, she had some standards. But perhaps she could reach a compromise, as she had been a little... _ terse _ ...with the Stonewall student before.

“...I...I...I’m sorry..” Veronica finally managed to squeak.

“For?” Donna pushed, her voice muffled since her mouth was still wrapped around the nightclub owner’s left nip.

Veronica sighed. “I’m sorry for being a total bitch earlier, I was just trying to protect my pride.”

This statement was enough to make the brunette pull away and laugh, “Oh Ronnie. Oh poor sweet dumb Ronnie. Never apologize for who you are. You  _ are _ a bitch. More specifically my bitch. I know that years of putting up this tough girl wannabe act have made it a lot harder for you to accept that reality, but it’s time for you to come back to earth. You’re mine. Accept that and I’ll let you free.”

Veronica would’ve blown that suggestion off from the get-go about an hour ago, but she was getting desperate. In the long run, how damaging would this concession be? ‘I’ll be your bitch’. Four simple words and she’d be able to get the relief she craved. She didn’t have to mean it. She  _ wouldn’t  _ mean it. But she had to say it.

And so she tried, but the words got stuck in her throat. Her bald snatch was quite possibly the wettest it had ever been and yet she was unable to dredge up such utter submission from within her.

Hesitantly resisting, Veronica responded, “N-Never.”

Donna frowned and rolled her eyes, almost pitying this stupidity, “You’re a fucking idiot.

Veronica’s continued stubbornness was even enough to pull Betty away from her frenzied tit sucking, the blonde beauty sorrowfully murmuring, “V…”

“Forget it Betty,” Donna sighed, “I guess we’ll have to further show this slut what she’s missing. Go grab my 12 incher.”

Betty beaming at this demand, the blonde dutifully replied, “Yes Donna.”

The teenage FBI informant crawled off Veronica’s curvy body and scurried over to the nightstand next to the bed (while still on all fours of course), rummaging through the drawers until she found the harness and footlong rubber rod she had come to adore. She took a couple of seconds to take in the sight of these two items as she began to daydream about all of the wonderfully wicked things that toy was about to do to her. However, she kept her fantasizing to a minimum as she was more than ready to get right down to business and she was pretty confident that Donna felt the same. In a flash, Betty rushed over to her owner and offered her up the dildo and harness, Donna openly guffawing at how gleeful the golden haired girl was.

In all fairness, Donna didn’t show much more restraint, the brunette briskly stepping into her harness with that girl cock attached. She loved tormenting a wannabe like Veronica as much as the next dom, but nothing ever made her feel more powerful than presiding over one of her pet’s holes. The question was: which hole should she pick? Her sub’s cunt was a strong contender because the superior woman was positive everything Betty had received the privilege of engaging in thus far had ensured a drenched pink swollen pussy would be waiting for her. Then again, Betty being in the doggy style position like she was now gave Donna an astounding view of that pert posterior, the Stonewall student staring at the tiny hole she had stretched so thoroughly every night these past few weeks. It was times like these the privileged preppie was eternally grateful she had scooped the Cooper girl up when she did, as her mind-blowing, mouthwatering ass had appeared to only grow thicker over the course of their twisted relationship. Granted, the blonde’s booty had always been fairly meaty, but it seemed with each passing week Betty’s butt became juicier, Donna unable to prevent herself from licking her lips as she admired how firm yet round that tush was. Speaking of lips, there was a strong case to be made that Betty’s mouth was the orifice the psychopathic socialite should target. While penetrating her tight twat was always fun, the girl next door’s backdoor was the real prize, and therefore, making sure that Donna’s strap-on was wet and ready to wreck that rear hole. Well, in all honesty, Betty’s back passage had been used with such frequency that extra lubrication most likely wasn’t all that necessary, but she would never deny an opportunity to watch Betty suck her hard dick.

Donna slowly but surely strolled over to her enchanting sub, swinging her strap-on back and smacking Betty’s cheek, the brunette laughing like a drain as she said, “You know what to do, bitch.”

“Yes Donna,” Betty replied, grinning so hard her cheeks hurt.

Betty gripped the center of this sexy rubber shaft, then leaned forward and wrapped her pretty pink lips around the head of Donna’s dildo, happily moaning as she knew she was getting this big dick ready to fuck her and she also knew she now had the chance to prove she was the perfect cocksucker. Hollowing her cheeks, Betty looked up at Donna with her big blue eyes, loving the blissful giggle that elicited from the Stonie. She then let go of the middle of this man made meat stick and continued to gradually push her mouth further and further up this strap-on, closing her eyes as she did, working strenuously to get all 12 inches inside.

Veronica seriously hated herself right now. Her thought process and her sex drive were in discordance with each other. Her aching honeypot was begging her to give in to Donna’s demands while her pesky brain was telling her she should maintain her respectability, and for some reason, she had idiotically listened to her brain, meaning she had to watch Betty dish out this top tier BJ while still not getting any relief of her own. No, the poor raven haired rich girl remained restrained on this dingy mattress, forced to watch Betty Cooper deepthroat this dildo. Wait, what? Betty Cooper  _ deepthroating _ ? When she had first arrived in this town, she would’ve found this sight unthinkable. The blonde acted so pure. So innocent. And now she was able to take the full length of this 12 incher inside of her mouth. To see her best friend fall this drastically was both disheartening and a huge turn on, but Veronica understandably yearned to take part in these sordid sexcapades, her irrepressible lust causing her to once again squirm in her bondage, Veronica biting her lip to prevent herself from humiliatingly pleading for Donna to quell her rising desire.

It got even harder to control herself once she watched Donna slowly thrusting her strap-on back and forth in that oral orifice, passionately fucking her bitch’s fetching face. The act would almost be romantic if Betty actually meant something to the prep school student, but Donna had made it clear time after time that the bubbly blonde was nothing but an object to the Stonewall student. Exemplifying that point, Donna ditched her more measured oral penetration and began treating Betty’s well-seasoned mouth like a two dollar whore’s cunt, Betty gagging around that long thick shaft. Fuck, Veronica wanted to do that to her bestie, or maybe better yet, have Donna do that to her. That idea wouldn’t have regularly crossed her mind, but Donna’s aura of dominance was electrifying, and submissive feelings inevitably started to stir within the once confident Lodge. 

Rough was Betty’s preferred mode of sex, so this violent and abrupt change in pace was quite welcome. Really, the one downside was just that Donna was doing this to her face instead of her ass. Oh, she had seriously grown so fond of Donna’s cock up her butt, and yet Donna always seemed to take such a long time to get there. Obviously, Betty had no right to complain, because her owner could do what she pleased no matter what, but she hated how long it took before she got the anal pounding she lived for. Thankfully, no sooner had she thought that when Donna showed signs of slowing, giving a few more hard thrusts in between Betty’s lips before she pulled that shiny salvia coated toy out from the Nancy Drew aspiree’s mouth.

“I know I normally have you spread your cheeks so I can watch your slutty little asshole stretching for me,” Donna boasted before creating some intrigue, “But I was thinking--what if we switched things up a bit today.”

“Oh?” Betty asked curiously.

“Why don’t we go reverse cowgirl so your gal pal here can get the best view possible of you bouncing that bubble butt up and down my dildo?” Donna ‘suggested’, though Betty knew at this point anything Donna asked of her was an order.

“Yes Donna.” Betty expectedly answered.

“That really isn’t necessary.” Veronica meekly protested, knowing in the back of her mind that her soaked muff couldn’t handle bearing witness to this hot blonde anally riding a lubed up strap-on

“Oh, I think it  _ most definitely  _ is,” Donna sinisterly teased.

The dom and sub then stumbled to get in the right position at first but after trial and error, they made it work, Donna sitting back on her hands while Betty positioned herself so she was squatting over Donna’s wet fuckstick, the once incorruptible blonde now openly defiling herself on this towering toy, squealing like a stuck pig the second the tip of the dick entered her anus. Donna’s eyes at once were transfixed on that cute tiny hole stretching indecently wide on the head of her rubber rectum wrecker. Seeing that by itself was pretty strong proof she had revamped the blonde into a needy butt slut, but what occurred next sealed it. In around 30 seconds, Betty had managed to impale her juicy booty on the entirety of that thick dick’s length, Betty’s skanky ass swallowing that cock whole. Donna had butt banged Betty so often that she could fit 12 inches inside her back hole in half a minute! Betty then began bouncing up and down that rubber rod at remarkably rapid pace, clearly trying to climax as soon as possible, which Donna wouldn’t stand for.

“Stop! Nice and slow.” Donna directed. “You don’t cum until I say you cum,”

“Yes Donna. Sorry Donna.” Betty whimpered like the weakling she was, decelerating her bouncing.

Betty felt a faint twinge of pain when she had lowered herself onto this strap-on, and that dull ache remained as she hopped up and down on it, but the hurt wasn’t enough to deter her. Admittedly, Donna had her whipped enough that she didn’t think any amount of pain would prevent her from doing whatever made Donna happy, but the point was she enjoyed feeling 12 inches of rubber inside what was supposed to be her most forbidden hole. Her only qualm was she wouldn’t get to cum anytime soon as Donna no doubt wanted to punish Veronica for her repeated bullheadedness. Validating that fear, Donna began to lean forward and nibble on Betty’s ear, which made Betty feel like a dumb piece of property but also made it way harder for her to properly pummel her back hole because Donna kept constantly shifting the position she was in. 

Donna knew complicating Betty’s ability to slide her ass up and down on this girl cock decreased the quality of show they were putting on for Ronnie, but her self control was sorely lacking right now. Betty’s liliwhite skin looked as sweet as candy, so much so that she felt she was obligated to taste it. Besides, what it detracted from in sight it made up for in sound, Betty delivering a series of soft cries once she felt Donna’s teeth brush against her right earlobe. There were few sounds Donna found more melodic than Betty Cooper’s merry moans, her pleasure filled gasps akin to an angelic chorus gracing the skies. 

From Veronica’s view, the sight she was seeing was more than sufficient. Sure, maybe Betty wasn’t able to thrust her butt back on that cock as precisely as she had prior, but Veronica was still witnessing her bestie willingly fuck her own end zone, and was drooling over the way her bestie’s round b-cups gently jounced each time Betty’s booty bobbed up and down this thick dick, not to mention the way her sopping pussy glistened in the light. Unfortunately, she was deprived of watching one of those things occur a few seconds later, as Donna’s possessive nature came in to play, the bossy brunette clutching onto Betty’s boobs, squeezing them tight enough for howls of pain to become mixed in with her whimpers of satisfaction. Of course, that move made the masochistic skank even wetter, meaning Veronica got to see Betty’s tight snatch shine even brighter. 

And Veronica just about couldn’t take it anymore.

Tossing some unneeded fuel onto the fire raging on inside of her, Donna provided some running commentary, “Mmm yeah, that’s right, Betty, bounce that ass back. Oh, bounce that fucking ass back you naughty slut. Fuck yeah, Betts! Ohhh fuck yes, stupid slutty sexy Betts! Mmm, do you remember the night we played Never Have I Ever? Because I do, my pet. I remember your fucking annoying nails-on-a-chalkboard voice snarking, ‘I’m not as sweet as you may think’. Oh, how right you were! Because never have I ever taken a hard long girl cock up my ass and moaned embarrassingly loud like a trashy absentminded whore. Oh shiiit! God, looks sure can be deceiving, can’t they? I thought you were all flowery and wholesome, but damn, did you prove me wrong! You may be the biggest submissive lesbian whore...ever! Ever!! So go ahead and go faster. Really wreck that bitch hole.”

Glad to confirm Donna’s assessment, Betty quickened her pace and screeched, “YEEESSSS!!! YEEESSSS!!! THANK YOU DONNAAAAA!! YOU’RE RIGHT! FUCK! You’re so FUCKING right! I tried to be the perfect girl next door everyone wanted me to be, MMM, but that’s, OHHH, that’s not who I am!! I’m a dumb disgraced fucktoy who needs to bounce her booty up and down your strap-on so fast and hard that she ends up cumming like a nasty two dollar whore!! GAHH! FUUCK!”

Hearing the girl she thought she knew say all of that is what at last did Veronica in. She needed to get involved, and not so she could save the submissive blonde like she initially planned. No, she wanted to fuck that bitch ass before bending over for Donna herself. Oh God. Had she seriously just thought that? Yes. Yes, she had. And no matter how much she loved her dignity, she couldn’t fight her impulses any longer.

“Donna, please!!” The wealthy River Vixen screamed. “God, I can’t take it anymore! Please untie me! I’ll do whatever you want! Ohh, submit to you and be your bitch, do whatever you ask me to! But please just untie me so I can get in on this! Fuuck! I’m sorry Donna! I’m sorry I disobeyed you before and tried to act all cocky and badass! I need you to use me! Put me in my place. Just set me free.”

Donna wasn’t expecting Veronica to go so above and beyond, but she certainly wasn’t complaining. Upon hearing that submission, the Stonie shoved Betty away, delaying the climax the Cooper girl was so clearly on the edge of hitting, and sprinted over to Veronica with a goofy grin plastered on her face.

“That’s what I like to hear.” Donna praised as she crawled on top of Veronica’s smooth and sexy body, her chest pushing into those still exposed tits and her still attached strapon poking at Veronica’s thigh, whilst she reached upwards and tried to untie the leathers trapping the teen minx. 

Though she got a bit distracted amidst the process as her face was mere inches away from Veronica’s face and the Lodge’s lips looked absolutely delicious. The malicious preppie planted her own lips down with such intensity that it felt like she was trying to suck the air right out of Veronica’s lungs. Still, Veronica instinctively kissed back, savouring the taste of Donna’s lipstick until Donna abruptly and abrasively broke things up after she had successfully undone both of the tight knots keeping Veronica bound to the bed, the prep school prodigy hastily tossing the leathers down to the carpet and hurriedly getting off of the rich Riverdaleian so she could finally get up and stand (though she’d undoubtedly be on all fours sooner rather than later). Following that cue, Veronica propelled herself upwards, feeling free once her feet hit the floor. 

“How nice of you to join us,” Donna quickly quipped.

While Veronica may have been free now, she certainly wasn’t independent, something Donna was hell bent on proving. From this day forward, Donna was determined to be Veronica’s puppet master, pulling all the strings, and she was determined to make Veronica her puppet, a good little subservient slave who would do whatever was asked of her. And who would have Donna up her ass 24/7. Or at least, as close to 24/7 as possible. Because while Betty undeniably had a rump that seemed to grow plumper and more enticing by the day, Veronica’s behemoth behind had caught Donna’s attention from the get-go. However, Donna also couldn’t get ahead of herself. After all, in order to be able to fuck that big butt, she needed to get Veronica out of that stunning dress she was half-wearing. 

“Strip for me, ‘Ronnie’,” Donna purred and then gestured to the teen business owner’s bare bust, “I mean, I’ve already started it off for you.”

Offering an alluring smile, Veronica soon echoed Betty when she replied, “Yes Donna,” before working to finish the job Donna began.

Demonstrating this was far from her first striptease, Veronica took things at a snail’s pace, a certain style and grace evident in the way she conducted herself. Little by little, the rest of the Lodge’s dress was removed, allowing more and more of her tender glowing caramel skin to be on display. Then, once she had successfully disposed of her showy outfit, she took a hint from Betty before her and turned her back to Donna. Being involved with multiple men who drooled over her luscious backside, Veronica knew how to flaunt what many considered her greatest asset. The bold bombshell gradually shifted her tanned toned cheeks back and forth and forth and back, showing off the black lace thong that was currently being devoured by her asshole, that skimpy underwear so minuscule it was a wonder why the dark haired beauty even wore it. She grabbed a hold of that perplexing undergarment, gradually pulling it down in order to let Donna view that Rubenesque rear in all its unadulterated glory.

Betty’s blood boiled as she watched her beauteous bestie give a striptease that was executed better than she could ever dream of, the lascivious Lodge clearly having practiced this type of debauchery for longer than the newly broken blonde had. Ugh, it just wasn’t fair! She had been seconds away from reaching her peak and cumming buckets from fucking her own ass like a good little anal bitch before Veronica had to steal away Donna’s attention. Yet, Betty didn’t have it in her heart to completely resent the raven haired babe, not when she was showing off how delectable her nude hourglass figure was. Oh, Betty hated that Veronica’s interruption had prevented her from achieving orgasm, but she loved that it had given her a chance to leer at that humongous bottom, as Veronica’s colossal caboose was something Betty had caught herself staring at far before she had been awakened to her true nature as a submissive lesbian sex pet. It hadn’t been deliberate—Veronica’s voluptuous ass was just so enchanting that Betty found averting her eyes from it an impossibility. Of course, it hadn’t been until she had some alcohol system that she had felt daring enough to playfully grope that meaty seat, but now that Donna had made her privy to how spectacular some girl-on-girl fun could be, she silently prayed her malevolent mistress would give her the go-ahead and play with Veronica’s ass in some capacity, be it something as intrepid as copping a feel or something as satisfying as licking that back passage to her heart’s content. Although she did hope her dom would at least be generous enough to get her off first, preferably by permitting her to continue to tear her tush apart on that impressive 12 inch monster, but she would gladly accept any activity that would cause her dam to burst.

Unfortunately for the benign booksmart blonde, Donna didn’t have that on her mind right now. She didn’t have much of anything on her mind right because for the first time all day she had lost her train of thought, Veronica’s inviting bulbous bubble butt taking a stronghold on the brunette’s brain for the foreseeable future. That fat bottom flummoxed her. She couldn’t understand how any woman could let her butt cheeks ballon into the gargantuan globes currently gracing Donna’s gaze. The fact that Veronica’s rump was this giant and juicy would’ve been outright shameful  _ if _ Donna hadn’t found herself getting lost in staring at the round brown flesh, her imagination facing an insatiable spate of colorful daydreams relating to the preppie pulverizing the interior of this inferior’s plump posterior in a variety of vindictive yet vindicating ways. She pictured herself bending the full-figured eyeful over right then and there, viciously and maliciously slamming and ramming her rubber rod in and out of this future Barnard attendee’s spectacular sphincter, hearing that wannabe intimidating voice squeal out in discomfort as her rectal passage was thoroughly fucked. Or better yet, Donna could tie her prey back down on the bed so that she was laying down flat on her stomach and proceed to sodomize her soon-to-be sub while she was helpless to escape. Oh, so many ideas, so little time. Or maybe lots of time, Donna staying optimistic that the luxurious Latina would love being used enough to agree to be a permanent fixture in her bevy of butt sluts. 

However, before Donna could actually act upon this mental incursion of ass fucking opportunities, she felt a twinge of guilt poking and pulling at her heart as she remembered she had left Betty on the edge without bringing her to climax. In a way, it was absurd for her to be feeling any remorse over leaving the blonde high and dry. After all, Betty was a stupid skank not worthy of Donna’s pity for a single second. Donna called the shots here and if she didn’t make the Cooper girl cum, so be it. But, at the same time, the once brainy blonde had been so good for her today, compliant to her every demand and exemplary of the type of behavior the raven haired whore should be exhibiting. Oh, what the hell? She was confident she had Veronica wrapped around her finger enough that delaying the immediacy of her anal annihilation wouldn’t be a problem, so why not reward this hot blonde whore for being a cooperative operative in her perverted plan?

Still, she’d be remiss if she didn’t give that irresistible rectum a taste of what was to come, her hand reaching out and clasping onto that gigantic jiggly flesh in front of her. With that move, Donna steadily crept up behind the buxom Lodge and whispered orders in her ear, her hot breath rushing down Veronica’s neck, “Stay put. I’m going to get you a nice big cock so we can double team your little loser friend here.”

Normally, Veronica would vehemently defend the Thelma to her Louise from such needless name calling, but between enduring what felt like hours of agonizing build up, feeling this hand pleasingly squeeze her big butt, and having a blast of Donna’s warm breath hit her nude skin, Veronica had been rendered powerless, the typically tough-as-nails teen merely murmuring, “Ok.”

Donna hummed happily to herself as she went off to fetch a 14 inch surprise, internally snickering at the fact that she was orchestrating a scenario in which Betty’s closest friend would end up fucking her with an even bigger monster cock. Donna scoured the inside of her nightstand drawer for seemingly a month of Sundays, this over a foot long strap-on well hidden as Donna only used a cock of this calibre for special occasions—which she believed today constituted as. See, taking down Jughead and Betty, that was just the beginning of her operation. Now that she had Betty eating out of the palm of her hands, the young journalist could lead her to a hotbed of hot babes, it being an open secret at this point that Riverdale was the capital of the world for tantalizing teens (and drugs and murder but those stats were neither here nor there). Therefore, today was as much about beginning a procession line of perfect sluts as it was about celebrating her successful dismantling of Betty Cooper. 

Presently, she was honing in on the latter rather than the former as she turned around and held up high the 14 incher she had at last discovered, as well as the harness it attached to. Both of the Riverdale girls’ eyes went wide, neither one of them expecting to see that ungodly long dildo in Donna’s hands. With a faux-innocuous smile, Donna offered the 14 inch strap-on and the harness over to Veronica. 

“Here you go.” Donna crooned in a singsong tone.

“Donna…” Veronica started, aggressively stepping forward, her assertive nature summoned when she saw this preposterously long fake phallus.

Responding in kind with a menacing step forward of her, Donna threatened, “Wow. I guess  _ someone _ doesn’t want to cum.”

Veronica whimpered, not wanting to get ‘blue beaned’ but also not feeling super comfortable with the task in front of her, the mystifying and ravishing raven haired rich girl eventually abashedly admitting, “I—I just don’t want to hurt Betty.”

Before today, Donna had been nearly positive her heart had been hardened to ridiculous, trite, and bullshit feelings like ‘empathy’ or ‘sympathy’. But as she saw Veronica looking at Betty with such remarkable concern and unbreakable passion, even she could feel her stone cold soul melting. Maybe if someone had stared at her with that kind of love and care, Donna’s twisted life would’ve turned out dramatically different, though that also meant she probably wouldn’t be in a position where she could absolutely demolish any sexy piece that came her way, so would it have really been worth it? 

Still, Donna decided it would be in her best interests to quell the New York native’s qualms, the uppity brunette turning towards Betty, “Trust me, it takes a lot to hurt this bitch. Betty, do you want to be double stuffed by two monster cocks?” 

Betty blushed, this situation shameful even by her barely existent standards, but she reverently replied, “Yes Donna.”

“‘Yes Donna’  _ what _ ?” Donna prompted.

“Yes Donna, I want to be double stuffed by two monster cocks.” Betty’s face was as red as a rose but the wide smile on her face after saying those words was undeniable.

As was the case before, hearing the once wholesome blonde verbally humiliate herself flipped a switch inside Veronica, as she grabbed the harness and dildo from Donna’s hands lickety-split, wasting no time in working to wrap that harness and wear that extra long strap-on around her waist. If you would have told her a day ago that she would wake up not only to find out Betty Cooper was a total submissive lesbian sex addict but also that she would be given an opportunity to fuck said version of Betty Cooper, she would’ve called you insane. Yet here she was, about to do exactly that.

Ready to get things underway, Donna implored, “What say you, Veronica? Why don’t we start off with a good old fashioned spit-roast?”

Veronica worked overtime to bottle up her excitement. If Betty could deepthroat 12 inches of rubber with little to no difficulty, then Veronica would love to see her work her magic mouth on the extra 2 inches her cock provided.

“I’m down,” Veronica responded as calmly as possible, assuming position in front of Betty’s cute face while Donna got behind the blonde, maniacally smirking at her temporary partner in crime. 

“Ready ‘Ronnie’?” Donna queried.

Deeply inhaling and loudly exhaling, Veronica looked into Betty’s wide waiting turquoise colored eyes, cautiously seeking confirmation one more time, “Are you sure about this, B?”

The golden haired girl’s gleaming grin radiated the room as she unequivocally responded, “Yes—“

Before Betty could get another word out, Veronica jutted her hips forward, the tip of this 14 inch dick making its way between the Cooper girl’s cotton candy pink lips, that affirmative answer all the Pop’s proprietor needed to hear in order to initiate this splendid spit roasting. She started fervently fucking the once flowery and free spirited female’s fresh face at a frenetic erratic pace, overcome by her need to cum and still amazed the teenage sleuth was such an open book sexually. However, once the desire filled fire coursing through her faded into crackling embers, she was able to ease her speed and instead ensure her megalithic man made meat stick delicately glided in and out of the buoyant blonde’s luminous face, almost as if she was making love to that meager mouth. Veronica looked down at the formerly gallant girl’s gorgeous mug with her shimmering brown eyes, watching in awe at how effortlessly the high school detective handled inch after inch of rock hard black rubber, her inviting blueish-greenish eyes hovering shut the further headway she made on this cock, her head nodding up and down in sync with Veronica’s slow sensuous thrusting.

Donna had half a mind to scold the scalding hot bombshell for diving headfirst into Betty’s open mouth before being instructed to, but she was amused enough at watching Veronica’s self control wholly disintegrating that she thought she could let such blatant disrespect slide just this once. Besides, she had an ass to fuck. Lining that cock up behind Betty’s already battered backhole, Donna teasingly touched that tush with the tip of her toy, letting it linger against her entrance for a decent stretch of time in order to hear her pathetic whimpers (though they were muffled by Veronica’s rod) before relenting and pushing the head of that strap-on forward, officially sandwiching the girl next door between two long cocks.

Betty hadn’t anticipated being at the center of this whorish heaven, but here she was. Getting one of her fuckholes filled with black rubber dick was euphoric on its own but to be stuffed from front to back by two inhumanly large and lengthy girl cocks was an out of this world occasion. Granted, today was far from the first time she had been spit roasted, as Donna had been nice enough to share Betty’s body with Joan and every other girl at Stonewall, but today’s double teaming certainly felt more special than the others, as one of the participants was her sexy bestie, someone who was like a sister to her. Sure, feeling like the piece of fuck meat on a slutty shish-ka-bob was appealing no matter who her two tops were, but for Betty to be dishing out one of her mind-blowing blow jobs to a dildo strapped around Veronica Lodge’s waist as Donna pummeled her behind was a whole other kind of euphoria. She should be ashamed that her best friend was now treating her the same way a countless array of women who hated her guts had treated her, but the truth was, she couldn’t think of any better way for her and V’s relationship to go. This was who she was now, and the sooner every woman could make her feel like the lowest of the low, the better.

Although, if there ever was a competition for which woman was able to make Betty feel the most worthless, Donna would undoubtedly take the crown, the bitchy brunette shouting, “Yeah, that’s right, Betty! Take it! Take it! Fucking take it! Take my cock up your ass while you suck your little friend’s big dick. Ohh, prove you’re a fucking disgrace to all of humanity and get off on getting spitroasted, you dumb cow! Moan as you get sandwiched between our two fat cocks. God, you disgust me. I wish I could find a way to shame you for being such a fuckslut, but you’re far beyond that. You’re beyond feeling shame. How does that even happen?! Fuck!”

In stark contrast, Veronica offered some genuine encouragement, the raven haired rich girl cooing, “Aww, that-a-girl. Oh, just like that. You’re so good at this. So good at sucking this strap-on. Shit, you almost have the whole thing in your mouth already! How’d you get so good at this? Oh God, and how do you look so good doing it? Fuck, you’re so beautiful, B. You look like an angel, sucking my cock. Seriously, being THIS hot should be criminal. God, I love you. I love you, Betty Cooper.”

Hearing those wonderful words caused Betty’s eyes to pop open, the blonde staring directly into her best friend’s eyes as she continued to extend her jaw around this girthy fuckstick. The two girls intently eyeballed each other, the deep passion felt between them coming through loud and clear. Though their moment of intimacy was soon undercut by the fact that Donna had successfully fit all 12 inches of her cock inside her pet’s rectum and to hammer that point home, she began rotating her hips, churning Betty’s bowels, the blonde squealing around the thick dick in between her lips as a sharp pulsing ache shot through her. But, as established, that only made the freak love everything more, Betty between the best of both worlds in terms of pain of pleasure. 

A part of Veronica was legitimately worried about Betty’s well-being because this latest move from Donna seemed particularly cruel. However, Veronica was both assured and appalled when she heard Betty’s shrieks morph into something more positive, the blonde bottom letting out a series of long, loud moans around her dildo. How could Betty be getting any enjoyment out of something that looked this horrifying? At least, Veronica was horrified for her, though some of that fear could have been elicited from the way her anal opening quivered with need while she watched Donna destroy her poor sub’s cute little shit chute every step of the way. Which was absurd, because she had started this day off determined to rescue Betty and retain her dignity, and now she was salivating at the thought of being sodomized by this evil girl. She had to get a grip!

Fortunately, her grip came in the form of seeing Betty manage to successfully secure the entire length of this strap-on in her mouth. Veronica watched in wonderment while the eager fuckpet unhinged her jaw and concealed the toy inside her perfect cocksucking lips, albeit not without tears welling in her spacious and capacious sparkling eyes as she struggled for minutes on end to engulf the extra 2 inches of this shaft inside her gullet. Sadly, she struggled to keep the entire length stuffed down her windpipe, the sheer intensity of Donna’s rectal pounding causing her head to be pushed forward which led the golden haired girl to gag uproariously on this 14 incher, Betty’s mesmerizing eyes rolling in the back of her head as she fought to preserve her oral grip on this abnormally sized phallus and mostly failed, her head instinctively snapping back in an attempt to reduce the amount of hard dick encased between her glossy lips. Picking up on the fuckpet’s plight, Veronica accommodated her and gradually pulled inch after inch out of the teen investigator’s mouth, eventually managing to extract the entire dildo, the bright eyed blonde babe beginning to gasp for air, recovering from how overworked her oral orifice was. Unfortunately, the blonde wasn’t given much of a breather. 

“Ready to switch, I see?” Donna asked as she pulled out of that pert behind, deliberately misinterpreting the reason Veronica pulled out of Betty’s well-used mouth.

Veronica knew this was her chance to decline, tell Donna to go to hell, and grab Betty and run, but in her heart of hearts, she couldn’t pass up the chance to butt bang Betty, especially since the girl had made such a show out of being sodomized earlier. She felt especially guilty that Betty would undergo another double deep dicking so soon after she had needed to recover from having such a hefty amount of cock shoved in her mouth, but not guilty enough to stop her from going forward, though that oddly enough made her feel guiltier. However, to her delight, Betty didn’t seem to protest this proposition and instead glanced up at Veronica expectantly. 

Veronica sashayed over to Betty’s rump, admiring the fact that Donna had turned that once tight pink puckered hole into a gaping crater the size of the Grand Canyon before lining that dildo up so she could easily slide it into the charming eyeful’s anus.

Standing with her dildo only a few inches away from Betty’s parted lips, Donna shot Veronica a dismissive glance, “I’m ready when you are,”

Taking that as permission to go, Veronica moved her strap-on forward, immediately able to get the head of her big black dick inside Betty’s ridiculously loose anal cavity. She then marvelled as her cock continued to disappear inside this delicious derriere with next to no difficulty. Never in a million years could she have ever pictured the gleeful gleaming girl she met sitting in a booth at Pop’s the start of her sophomore year in this inglorious position, her hands clutching her discolored cheeks so hard it was a wonder she didn’t draw blood, Veronica’s BFF giving the strong willed Latina the best possible view of her dildo destroying that gaping orifice. Though,  _ destroy  _ was perhaps an incorrect descriptor, given that Betty’s butthole had been savagely ravaged day in and day out and therefore, it was almost inconceivable for her anal entrance to accumulate any damage. Plus, Veronica wasn’t intending to bring harm upon her friend in the first place. Unlike Donna, the dark haired teen was overly content with simply sliding that strap-on in and out of Betty’s rectum at an intentionally measured pace, never trying to accelerate her penetration beyond a slow passionate pumping.

Betty needed more! Oh, she loved Veronica and she was super grateful Donna had graciously added another sensationally striking woman into the fold of dominant tops who could pound her holes—but then that’s what Veronica should be doing! Pounding her! She didn’t need any of this vanilla shit! She was a kinky sex slave with no limits, so why was Veronica staying this reserved?! She hadn’t worn one of Donna’s special 3 inches thick and 8 inches long butt plugs up her ass during each 7 hour school day only to be greeted with a milquetoast, weak as hell ass fucking in return. She didn’t care that Veronica’s cock was 14 inches long, she could handle it. She had undergone the Stonie’s excruciating anal abuse for what felt like an eternity now, she could handle anything inside her ass. Hell, Donna’s entire fist had fit up there numerous times, so a cock of this magnitude absolutely slamming her bowels was more than manageable. Oh well. The lack of ferocity behind this current round of butt sex was made up for in the amount of booty cream Betty was consuming off of the dick in her mouth. If you would have told her 6 months ago that her favorite food would be her own anal juices, she would’ve most likely spat at you. But now, she couldn’t deny that tasting the darkest depths of her rectum on a strap-on dildo was an integral and essential part of her life. Determined to show her appreciation to her indestructible dom for opening her eyes to how tasty her pasty ass truly was, Betty noisily slurped her way up the 12 inch rubber shaft, her taste buds jumping with joy the more rectal remnants she was able to devour.

Not one to be usurped, Veronica at last began to pick up the pace of her thrusting after recognizing how raucously Betty was gobbling up her anal fluids instead of moaning from this bottom banging. However, even after Veronica increased her speed, she couldn’t stop focusing on Betty’s rosy lips suckling the chuckling dom’s 12 incher. Veronica couldn’t help but feel deprived of being depraved in this incredible way. Why was she having to top Betty when she deserved to be on all fours alongside her, battling tooth-and-nail against Betty to get her lips wrapped around the tip of this dildo. Wait, what? How was this what she was picturing? She was a Lodge! She had class! And yet, the primary factor sustaining her arousal right now wasn’t the aggressive anal pounding she continued to enact upon the blonde but instead the overwhelming thought of taking her place. Oh God.

Matters weren’t helped when Donna instructed that both women switch places again, meaning she got a bird’s eye view at how immensely Betty enjoyed cleaning a cock that had just explored her anus. Veronica’s skinny tan legs trembled the longer she observed the blonde dining on this rectum flavored dildo, her entire body quaking with need, her pliant impulses pulsing through her veins, emotions running high as she dreamed of dropping down to her knees before Donna. Worst of all, Donna appeared to realize the writing was on the wall, her eyes locked on Veronica like a feral lion zeroing in on a guileless gazelle. Veronica was unable to return Donna’s predatory stare, her head cocked off to the left and her teeth digging into her bottom lip, an abysmal anxiety arising in her soul as she became attuned to the reality of this situation. Yes, she had shouted out that she would submit to Donna as a way to get out of her bondage at a time where the fire kindled between her thighs was unbearable. But she hadn’t completely understood the words she was crying out in that moment, and she especially hadn’t realized that she actually wanted this to happen. She wanted Donna to dominate her. She required it. At one point, she thought the key to alleviating her horniness today would be owning all of Betty’s holes, but it was now apparent that the best relief could only come from getting all of her holes owned. 

These were the moments where Donna felt undoubtedly unstoppable. She had seen her curvaceous captive flow through the perfect cycle. First, she was uncertain of her fate. Second, she was defiant. Third, she was curious. Fourth, she was desperate. Fifth, she was eager. Sixth, she was in shock. And soon enough, she would enter the last stage and finally accept the inevitable by physically surrendering herself over to Donna. The Stonie had already acquired a verbalized surrender, and if loyalty was as crucial to the Lodge family as Betty had previously informed her it was, then Veronica would stay true to her word and give in to what was best for everyone. 

Before that glorious event occurred however, Donna decided she could send off the delusion that Veronica possessed any control with a fair amount of fanfare. After the two girls switched positions again and Donna made sure to slam her cock in and out of Betty’s mouth with such excessive effervescence that the teen journalist’s azalea pink lipstick ended up smeared all across her face, the brunette bustled over to the bombshell business owner with a spring in her step and a devious smile. She clearly had a plan, and if the look on her face was any indicator, it was a plan that ramped up this already ribald affair into an experience that was earth-shattering in its level of debauchery.

“As a writer, do you know what my two favorite letters are?” Donna’s voice was light and cheeky, innocuous even.

Veronica shook her head, her lips curling and her eyebrows raised, perplexion and puzzlement crawling over her face, the rich Riverdaleian curious as to how they had gone from making Betty’s front and back total cock depositories to making meaningless small talk.

Donna’s demeanor sharply shifted, her familiar diabolical simper returning with a vengeance as she leaned forward and began stroking Betty’s blonde mop whilst cracking, “ _ D  _ and  _ P _ .”

Betty’s eyes lit up like fireflies upon hearing her favorite way to cum being floated out by her mistress and the unchaste blonde hastily and hoarsely hollered, “Yesss! Oh God! Please DP me, Donna. I love having two girl dicks inside me, destroying my pussy and ass. Oh, my pussy is so wet and ready for you, Donna. Or you, V. Whoever wants my loose ass and used cunt, take them. I don’t care! Just ruin them. Ruin me. And make me cum.”

“Awww, how sweet,” Donna giggled as she continued to pet her pet before gripping a tight hold of her bitch’s hair like a shot and taunting, “But it’s laughable that you still think I give a fuck what you want, Betty. Because your daily DP isn’t going to be your pussy and ass getting filled to the brim with girl cock while you squirt your juices all over the place like a nasty filthy skank. No, no, no. See, your little friend here seems all about tearing down norms and pushing limits. Right?”

Not appreciating the brunette’s baleful smirk, Veronica tersely countered, “Just what exactly are you planning here?”

Donna thought about punishing Veronica for such an unwarranted outburst, but she didn’t want to delay her big reveal, the Stonie dropping this bombshell to this bombshell, “Why limit ourselves to one cock per hole? Let’s shove both dicks up her ass!”

Veronica nearly felt her heart combust at this request. Betty had proven herself as a lowly butt slut through and through, that wasn’t in question. But double anal? Veronica didn’t think anybody should have to endure something that sounded so inhumane and painful, even if the person in question was a disgrace to humanity and got off on pain. It just seemed so unnatural to try and stuff so much into one hole, even when it was as gaping as wide as this one. Veronica’s uneasiness also wasn’t aided by the reminder that the cocks around both of their waists were a foot or longer, meaning both Donna and her would be working to fit both of these exceptionally lengthy shafts in this submissive slave’s shitpipe, a feat so outlandish Veronica couldn’t visualize it.

Making sure her friend’s safety and own desires were being prioritized, Veronica asked, “Is that what you want, B? To be treated like a skank beyond return because she’s actually willing to take two big long hard rubber cocks in her already gaping asshole?”

“Yes,” Betty replied right away without a second of second thoughts, “That’s exactly what I want. That’s exactly what I  _ need _ . A disgusting anal fuckhole like me deserves nothing less than to take 2 cocks up her ass at the same time, and scream like a pornstar as she gets her bowels torn apart. Please, V. Please, Donna. Treat me how I deserve to be treated.”

Donna side-eyed V as she stated, “I’m not sure she could’ve been any clearer. Let’s go for it, ‘Ronnie’.” 

Still a little anxious of what outcome would transpire, Veronica swallowed hard and closed her eyes. She timidly lined herself up next to Donna, the tips of their dildo aimed at that opened anus. Donna couldn’t contain her giddiness at what her broken enemy was about to incur, Donna’s dominant demeanor briefly disposed of as she allowed herself to be taken with the moment, the normally cold and calculated killer-in-the-making giggling with the same energy as a Catholic school girl who had just skipped Confession. She continued to bask in the playful childishness washing over her for a few more seconds, not caring that Veronica was looking over at her, both gobsmacked and exasperated. However, she was a true top at the end of the day, so she knew when she needed to flip the switch from dopey delight to durable determination. Sharply turning her head towards Veronica, Donna’s conniving smile melted away and was swiftly substituted with a look of sublime tenacity as she gave the next set of orders to commence this double butt stuffing.

“Ready?” Donna asked rhetorically before kicking off her countdown, “On the count of three. One...two..THREE!”

And with that signal to go, Veronica and Donna both pushed forwards, the two teens fighting to get both dicks inside that loose anus, the task nowhere near as easy as Betty was. Even with all her extensive anal experience, the poor blonde sexpot howled like a Mastiff hound as her whole world was rocked by a duo of cocks knocking at her backdoor. Upon hearing those pained wails from her closest friend, Veronica’s gorgeous glowing face twisted into a skittish grimace. The last thing she had wanted to do was hurt her bestie, and now that was exactly what she was doing. And worse yet, she couldn’t bring herself to stop because she was pretty sure watching Betty’s butthole stretched further open than it was ever meant to by both her and Donna’s big black cocks may well have been the sexiest scene of the entire day. There were a lot of moments that could’ve been strong contenders for that title, but she mined some extra ecstacy from witnessing what should be a forbidden untouched hole get brutalized in this frankly barbaric way (though that thinking was a bit hypocritical because Veronica herself was no stranger to anal, as Archie had redefined the meaning of ‘End Zone Celebration’ on multiple occasions). For the first time in a while, the submissive desires fogging up her head had slipped out and she was instead solely focused on hammering this helpless hopeless bottom’s bottom in lockstep with the bratty brunette beside her, savouring this salacious scenario.

Betty’s eyes bugged out so wide it appeared they would pop off her face. It was funny how she had so recently been positive she could take whatever anal abuse came her way because this ludicrous lubricous act was certainly challenging that mindset. The only other time Betty could remember her rear hole experiencing such unimaginable pain was the night Donna had jumpstarted Betty’s journey down this lecherous path and taken her anal cherry in the woods, and in a way, the parallel between those two instances made perfect sense. After all, both times were firsts for her. That night marked the first time she had a cock shoved up her ass, and today marked the first time she had two cocks banging her booty, but unlike having one cock up there, she didn’t expect double anal to become a permanent fixture of her rendezvous routine because the affliction inflicted upon her during this distressing double butt fucking was verging on unbearable and Betty was just about ready to shout out for Donna and Veronica to stop tearing her apart in this way. Donna may have been ambivalent on the morality of planning out a murder but Betty was pretty positve Donna wouldn’t carry on with any sexual activity Betty didn’t want her to carry on with. Sure, Donna may talk a big game when it came to not caring about what Betty wanted, but up until this point, Betty had enjoyed whatever Donna had tossed her direction. But this...this was too much. Although, Betty would be lying if she said it hadn’t gotten slightly better, as the piercing pain was dulling down and her Mastiff-esque howls were downgraded to Chihuahua-esque yelps as the entire length of her best friend’s 14 incher and the entire length of her sworn enemy’s 12 incher was now entirely inside her stretched out hole, Donna and Veronica’s hips resting against her bleached cheeks. 

“Oh my God.” Veronica incredulously muttered.

“Was I right or was I right?” Donna cheeked. “Your precious little Betty Cooper is such a self-abasing ass sex loving slut that she’s actually ready, willing, and able to take two dicks inside her pert cakes. Ooh, a 12 inch cock and a 14 inch cock deep inside that thick little booty, stupid Betty shutting up and taking it like the good girl she is.”

Betty started to softly sob as this level of humiliation seemed to be the worst she had faced, and given how hard Donna got off on making a fool out of the blonde on a regular basis, that was really saying something. On top of this inimitable mortification, a stinging pang rolled through the Cooper girl once more when Veronica and Donna began progressively pulling their shafts back, Betty fearing her rear hole would completely collapse and she would have a very embarrassing hospital visit in which she would have to explain to a surgeon that she was such an aberrant anal loving lowlife that she had agreed to take two monster dildos up her pudgy ass. Luckily, that humiliating and horrifying scenario never had to happen, both Donna and Veronica pushing those rubber dicks forward before any serious damage was done to her rectum, causing another deafening shriek that subsided into a cry of slight discomfiture but primarily pleasure. Donna and Veronica continued sliding their hips forward and back, taking turns as to who was going in which direction, and as they continued, so did the bottom-feeding bottom’s moans, any hint of discomfort dissipating in due time. Pretty soon, those joyous gasps and groans grew longer and louder, Betty’s voice bouncing off the walls at a volume that almost ensured everyone in the dormitory heard her, but Donna had been screwing Betty so often that it was unlikely anyone would bat an eye. 

By now, Veronica should have been used to her whole world being turned topsy-turvy, as that had become the new norm for her throughout these past few years. But even after surviving the eternal turmoil of the tedious and tumultuous battle her and her father were embroiled in, not to mention encountering a new serial killer terrorizing her town almost every month, she still hadn’t been prepared for her ponytail wearing and perpetually caring best friend to express her gratitude and satisfaction towards her o-ring being torn by these sturdy girthy dildos. This entire day had seemingly solidified Betty’s status as slovenly fuckmeat, but this kind of enraptured reaction signaled the point of no return because nobody could ever take pleasure in an astounding pounding as confounding as this double anal fucking and be able to bounce back from it. Veronica certainly couldn’t conceive of a world in which she would stoop to doing something that would dismantle her dignity to this degree. 

Donna, on the other hand, could totally imagine a world in which Veronica was the subject of such intense and immense submission, and she reveled in that mental image for a few long seconds before putting it on the backburner because while it was all too titillating to envision, focusing on that fantasy would be doing a disservice to the miraculous reality in front of her very eyes. While it was obvious Betty lived to please Donna, Donna also didn’t mind knowing Betty was enjoying what Donna was doing to her. Not because she cared about Betty, of course. Nothing like that. She just liked the way Betty’s moans sounded. Nothing more, nothing less. 

And Donna soon heard something even better than Betty’s moans, the Cooper girl somehow able to offer up some cogent thoughts, Betty begging like a bitch in heat, “Pleeeaaasseee! Please make me cum, Donna! And Veronica! Harder! Faster! Make me cuuuum!!! I don’t care if I can’t sit down for days! Weeks! Or if I start walking funny! Well, funnier, given that you slam my butthole full of cock so often that I already have trouble walking in a straight line. Oh, just hammer my ass so hard that I, awh, oh, that I cum and make a mess all over this carpet! That’s what dirty skanks like me do! Just, gah, just make me cum! Now! Pretty please?”

With a vile smile, Donna implored Veronica, “Alright, let’s ram this rectum like never before.”

And with that, both women’s hips began crashing into Betty’s pale thick booty, Donna and Veronica finding relish in the fervent feelings brought about by flesh slapping onto flesh. While Betty’s butt was solid enough that its cheeks didn’t jiggle as beserkly as Donna suspected Veronica’s big fat backside would, the blonde’s scrumptiously well-sculpted rear end still had enough meat to it to quake more modestly, though any ass would probably wobble when being confronted with a reaming as zealous as this one had shaped up to be. Maybe the reason Donna was typically seen as heartless was because she had poured her heart into rigorously ruling over inferior submissive sluts. At present, the prep schooler was so attentively focused on thrusting her strapping strap-on into that anal orifice you’d swear she was being graded on it, but Donna knew that fierce concentration was key to leading her subservient underling to orgasm. Well, that, and Veronica’s equally forceful thrusts. Surprisingly, the raven haired rich girl had matched Donna move for move all throughout this double stuffing, and if she would’ve been getting tested on her efforts here, she too would’ve passed with flying colors. 

However, the true star of the show right now was Betty. This dynamic dicking duo had proven to be too much for her and after edging all day, she finally hit her peak, a rush of cum gushing out of her gooey center. Her juices of jubilee coated the carpet beneath her, and her entire body bucked and trembled as she experienced multiple climaxes, each one more powerful than the last. Then, once she was finished finishing, the fully floored floozy fell onto the floor, flat on her face, her back passage sliding off of those cocks with an uber loud and slightly gross popping sound. Out like a light, the docile eyeful’s anal tunnel remained wide enough to welcome a semi truck, Donna and Veronica’s handiwork on full display.

Coincidentally enough, Veronica came simultaneously with Betty, and the overpowering orgasms she emitted against her harness granted her a sense of liberation she had seldom felt before. The luscious and loving Lodge no longer had to pretend she didn’t want to fuck the everloving shit out of Betty Cooper, as that was exactly what she had just done. And much like Betty’s abused anus, Veronica would never be the same because of her part in today’s proceedings. Veronica knew she wanted to keep butt banging Betty going forward. She  _ needed  _ to keep butt banging Betty. After repeatedly shutting out the longstanding lust filled passion she felt for her blonde bestie, she could at last openly display her affection. She was finally being honest with her true desires so there was no way she could sacrifice them now. At the same time however, submissive thoughts swirled throughout her mind, the Lodge undeniably drawn in by Donna’s distinct aura of dominance. Veronica Lodge had split into two—one that wanted to hold every card and one that wanted to forfeit her entire deck.

Unlike the Riverdale duo, Donna did her damndest to hold her climax back, the brunette striving to be as impressive of a butt buster as she could muster, but feeling Betty’s body blithely writhing beneath her and hearing the fantastic orgasmic elation escaping not only Betty’s mouth but Veronica’s too, the head-turning hottie no doubt cumming buckets against her harness, was all enough for Donna to give in. As she rode her wave of exhilarating ecstasy, she felt her favorite feeling in the universe—unchecked power. In the span of one morning, she had stretched her bitch’s butt to its limits and had already planted the seeds for Veronica to join the submissive blonde’s ranks. She had been confident before, but now Donna felt altogether invincible.

Once both Donna and Veronica’s climaxes had concluded, the two teen tops stood still for a few long seconds, their eyes fixated on that gaping anus. Then they circled the Cooper girl’s unconscious body while maintaining their gaze on that whorish orifice, like vultures encroaching upon a fresh meal—which was a bit ironic given how used up Betty was. However, the spotlight soon shifted away from Betty as Donna moseyed on over to Veronica, questionable intent evident on her face. The sneering domineering Stonewall student licked her lips and scanned over Veronica as if she was a shiny new toy instead of the strong, independent, and brazen woman she had built herself up to be. The threatening preppie casually placed her hands atop Veronica’s shoulders, lightly massaging her tender tendons, before leaning forward and whispering into her ear.

“You told me I could do whatever I want to you. Do you still hold to that?” Donna icily asked, a menacing malintent underlying within her voice, and the room grew uncharacteristically quiet for the first time that morning, but that sudden silence didn’t really mean much.

After all, deep down, both girls knew Veronica’s answer.

  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna Sweett triumphs over Veronica Lodge.

_“You told me I could do whatever I want to you. Do you still hold to that?”_

The words hit Veronica like a solid red brick to her makeup caked face. She had seen firsthand how Donna had skillfully crafted Betty into an unquestioning sexpet who hung onto Donna’s every last word and who carried out Donna’s ever last demand, and she now had to wonder if Betty’s undying devotion was a window into the fixed fate awaiting her…

No! _Breaking_ was not in Veronica Lodge’s lexicon. She was stronger than anyone she knew and she would last longer than Betty had. But, she had technically agreed to give herself over to Donna for today all thanks to her libido-fueled outburst from earlier, so she had to tread carefully on the thinning tightrope before her and land swiftly yet safely into a nice and comfortable middle ground between dominance and submission.

“Depends…” Veronica shrugged coolly, “What is it that you have in mind?”

Donna pondered, “Well, for starters...why don’t we get that strap-on off of you?”

Veronica obliged, removing the harness from her waist, then anticipatorily asked, “Next?”

Donna gave a kittenish grin as she twirled Veronica around, using every ounce of her upper body strength to push the raven haired beauty down to her knees before barking out, “Next, you can clean my cock of Betty’s skanky ass! Mmm, that’s right, ‘Ronnie’. Suck my dick.”

Veronica stared at the 12 inch dildo inches away from her face and considered her options. The obvious choice, the choice she at once felt compelled to make, was to submit and suck that strap-on drenched in Betty’s anal juices. However, the downfall that could result out of debasing herself in that way was a slippery slope the teenage business owner wasn’t sure she wanted to slide down, especially as she had never encountered a cock that unwieldy and she had never gone ass-to-mouth with a dick that had fucked her own enormous backside, let alone one that had wholeheartedly hammered another girl’s sphincter. But after witnessing that superb sodomy from the powerful prep schooler, the temptation to do as she was told was an almost unassailable sensation Veronica greatly struggled to overcome. Worst of all, she knew in her heart of hearts that being subjugated under Donna’s dominion was what she yearned for in that moment, and quelling her sexual appetite at the expense of preserving her integrity seemed to be a recurring theme today, so she really should just give in to what appeared to be unavoidable.

Taking her time, Veronica dropped down to her knees whilst wearing a wry sly smile and dryly mimicking Betty’s voice when she responded, “Yes Donna.”

Donna should’ve grabbed Veronica by her luscious soft locks of raven hair and shouted at her to show some respect, but the sight of the sleek skinned sex bomb sucking cock like a pro was vastly distracting. Veronica took things slow at first, her small soft pink tongue slipping out of her mouth and easing down Donna’s shaft. The saucy and sexy raven haired babe had been hesitant at first to dare and try sampling this anal flavored dick, but now she was lustily and thunderously moaning upon tasting Betty’s bowels on this rubber rod, the lavish Lodge licking the lengthy black dildo up and down like it was a lollipop, but this 12 inch toy had a taste Veronica found even sweeter. She hadn’t known what to expect, but she actually loved the taste of her best friend’s rectum. However, while Veronica was enjoying herself, Donna wasn’t sure she could say the same.

Donna definitely appreciated how quickly Veronica had become an avid ATM slut, but she wanted the Lodge to do a lot more than just lick that dick, and she clarified as much, stating “Are you hard of hearing? I said _suck_ my dick!”

Removing her tongue from the center of the prep schooler’s shaft, Veronica continued to mouth off to her alleged dom, insincerely replying, “My mistake.”

But then like a good little sub, Veronica listened and obeyed, wrapping her big lips around the tip of this toy and moaning even more ardently when she did as her taste buds were now overwhelmed with the strong flavor of Betty’s ass, the teen nightclub manager pouring all her effort and attention into sucking the head of this cock dry of every drop of these yummy anal juices. She savoured slurping on the part of this perfect prick that had gone as far into the blonde’s anus as was humanly possible for several minutes before eventually shoving her face further down onto that cock, inch after inch of this rubber phallus disappearing into the young wealthy woman’s windpipe, Veronica reaching out and gripping the uptight and unhinged Stonie’s tight ass in an attempt to push this strap-on deeper inside her throat. 

Under normal circumstances, Donna would have very quickly swatted Veronica’s hands down and exploded. No bitch got the right to touch Donna without Donna’s explicit permission. However, she was willing to enable an exception just this once, if only because Veronica’s assiduous and fastidious effort to deepthroat her 12 incher was hot as hell, though Donna was rather surprised Veronica had to work this hard to get the full length of the dildo down her gullet. Based on her intel from Betty as well as her own inferences, Donna had come to the fairly sound conclusion that Veronica’s lips had been practically glued to Archie’s cock for the past couple of years, meaning one could reasonably suspect the Lodge would be an adept expert in the field of sucking dick. And while Veronica had been able to handle the first couple of inches of this rubber fuckstick down her assumed-to-be well trained trachea, she had noticeable trouble in her bid to get the rest of this rod inside her oral orifice, leaving Donna to wonder if Archie, for all his rugged handsomeness, left a lot to be desired in the downstairs department.

In Veronica’s admittedly biased opinion, Archie did possess a formidable 6 inches between his legs, and she had prided herself on taking that whole hog down her throat on multiple occasions. In fact, she could fondly recall nights in which, at the behest of Archie, the entire male locker room would present her with delicious meaty cocks for her to inhale, every Bulldog from Reggie Mantle to Mad Dog Moore taking advantage of her first-class fellatio skills. But Donna’s dick was bigger than even the biggest dick Veronica had handled during those unseemly orgies and it was exactly double the size of her beloved Archie’s flagpole, meaning the shaft currently invading Veronica evaded Veronica. But, as always, this raven haired hottie was brash and rash, and initial struggles would not deter her to continue pursuing this erotic endeavor, though her gag reflex might. Anytime Veronica ventured to make any headway on giving head, she wound up choking violently, spittle dribbling down the normally gorgeous and glamorous girl’s chin, which of course provided a goldmine for Donna’s sharp tongued commentary. 

“Aw, does the babe need a bib?” Donna laughed as she watched streams of saliva flow out of Veronica’s overwhelmed mouth. “I can see you still need a lot of time before you become the perfect sub you were born to be—which is fine by me. I’m glad to have plenty of time to break in your hot little mouth. Although, I’m a bit surprised. I mean, everything up to this point indicated you’d be nothing but a classless slut, and now it turns out you can’t deep throat? Oh well, your supposedly sweet Betty needed some extra training too. I just thought _you_ might have been more ‘in practice’, but I guess the guys in Riverdale are about as unremarkable as everyone else in your sad little town.”

The only semblance of a reply Veronica could provide was a woeful, feeble, fleeting whimper around the big black dick in her mouth. She wanted to pull away and protest. She wanted to earnestly assert that her ‘Archiekins’ was more than enough for her. But she wasn’t sure she believed any of those statements anymore, and her emerging uncertainty quickly multiplied when Donna gripped a hold of the back of Veronica’s dark haired skull and pushed the Latina forward, the sound of Veronica’s muffled gags filling the room as she continued to taste the remnant’s of Betty’s rectum. 

Speaking of that pathetic blonde putz, Betty had begun to stir again, still recovering from the intense double ass fucking she had incurred earlier in the morning, her abused asshole aching with lingering agony. However, that physical pain was nothing compared to her hurting heart as she gained enough consciousness to be faintly aware of the fact that Veronica was gleefully gobbling up the juices on Donna’s strap-on, most likely the juices from her rigorously wrecked rectum, and that just wasn’t fair! That was her butt cream, thus she should be the one sparging that large long toy and guzzling down all the booty juice she found there. But alas, Veronica had been awake, therefore Veronica had been given the opportunity to suck that rear wrecker clean of ream cream, and all that poor Betty could do was watch this sexy scene with contemptuous envy. She did take a bit of risk in very openly displaying her displeasure, her trembling bottom lip sticking out and presenting Donna with a miserable pout, and her normally big blue eyes shrinking to the size of pebbles, her sadness fully showcased.

Noticing her pet’s petty pouting, the privileged preppie pontificated, “Aw, it looks like someone wishes they could be showing off their gifts as a dumb cocksucker right now, huh? Well, too bad, bitch. You can’t always get what you want. God, that seems to be the recurring problem with you Riverdale dwellers. You all think you’re the center of attention, always and forever. News flash: none of you are special! I could’ve gone my whole life without meeting you or your walking Prozac ad of a boyfriend, and been better off for it. Though I guess I wouldn’t have been able to keep you around as my fuckhole if that had happened. Then again, you’re used up enough now that it doesn’t make much of a difference, because I could do so much better if I wanted to. In a way, I’d say I’m doing better now, but I’m not sure if Veronica is ‘better’, per say. More of a challenge, maybe, but better? Eh.” 

Both B and V let out muffled cries of humiliation from being insulted to their very being. This trash talk was the kind of verbal abuse Betty lived for. She loved hearing how little Donna thought of her and how her relationship with Donna was a privilege of the utmost honor. Betty was honored Donna had selected her to be a sub.

Veronica—not so much.

Veronica knew she _was_ better than some poor paltry excuse of a woman like Betty, but this morning had been a real moment of weakness for her. But that’s all it was--a moment. Veronica may have been currently getting her pretty little head shoved further onto this cock by this bullish brunette and consequently scarfing down more and more of Betty’s bunghole by the second like a substandard subservient ass to mouth whore, but that didn’t mean she would be in this position permanently. She could turn the tables on Donna...somehow. Thinking lightning fast, Veronica decided on an ingenious method to inform Donna that she wasn’t going to simply roll over. Still clutching onto the coldhearted scholar’s firm ass, Veronica gave those ample cheeks a short soft squeeze, testing the waters for Donna’s response. Then, when she didn’t get any pushback, the saucy bossy business owner continued to greedily grope the brunette’s backside with her grubby hands, as if she was the big strong top and Donna was the cowering sub. The impact of this maneuver _was_ undercut by the fact that she was still happily lapping at and sucking on this cock, her head being forward far enough by Donna that she was now violently choking on all 12 inches, but she at least was drumming up some power amidst her submission, especially since her continued clasping of Donna’s ass was rousing stifled moans out of the Stonewall Prep attendee. Heartened by that reaction, Veronica’s finger fumbled before stumbling upon Donna’s anal entrance, both of Veronica’s index fingers encircling that puckered hole while she kept up gagging on this monster cock. 

Wrong move.

Immediately panicking when she felt those digits poking at her back door, Donna’s eyes grew wider than saucers, and she repositioned her grip on Veronica’s head, grabbing a handful of hair atop Veronica’s head and quickly tossed said head off that cock, causing the Pop’s owner to lose her grasp on Donna’s behind and to fall flat onto her face like a total fucking loser. 

“Absolutely not!” Donna spat, extending one of her heels so it kicked Veronica right in the ribs, leading to a woeful whinny from the Maple Rum maker. “I guess one of many things they don’t teach you in Riverdale is respect! You’ll have to have that beaten into you. Time for a spanking, bitch.”

Veronica cried pathetically, but then dutifully complied, the raven haired beauty crawling over to the bold brunette. Unfortunately, Donna responded to this move by booting Veronica’s breathtaking face. The Lodge was downright dazed and completely confused by this harsh and hurtful action from the Quill and Skull club member until Donna pointed over to her trusty blonde bitch.

“I didn’t say _I_ was the one spanking you,” Donna clarified.

Betty blathered in shock at this sudden duty placed upon her, “D-Donna, I don’t...I mean, I can’t…I...I really don’t think…”

“You do as you’re told.” Donna stated plainly, and Betty instantly rapidly nodded, not wanting to challenge her mistress in any way. 

Veronica sighed as she turned around and crawled towards Betty. If any act could break her, this one might be it, as the thought of taking a butt beating from a certified bottom was a huge blow to her ego. Thus, when Veronica reached her destination, she looked up to the blonde with baited breath, wanting to get this over with.

“Umm...ok,” Betty grumbled, clearly unsure how to seize control. “What to do, what to do?…”

Donna suspired with dire anguish, wishing briefly that she was surrounded by a pair of real women instead of having to deal with these blemishes on not only the female gender but humanity as a whole. Of course, that desire was one that couldn’t truly be met because every other woman was an inferior underling in Donna’s view. Besides, she wouldn’t honestly want Betty or Veronica to rise to her level as she had quite enjoyed dehumanizing the two Riverdale hotties today, not to mention the fun she had been having marking Betty’s body as her territory over the past 2 months. Still, their sloppy shortcomings when it came to the art of dominance were exceedingly dispiriting for the successful Stonewall pupil in moments like these. 

Pushing forward, Donna gritted her teeth and spoke to the broken blonde as if she was a small mentally deficient child, explaining, “Grab her by her hair and take her over to the bed, take her over your knee, and then beat that butt until it’s bright red. Sound simple enough?”

Obviously uncomfortable with having to take power, Betty did her best to put on a brave face, weakly smiling as she softly replied, “Yes Donna.”

The Cooper girl clutched onto her friend’s raven hair, Veronica yelping in pain due to Betty’s tighter-than-expected grip but willingly following her to Donna’s bed, the Lodge being led like a dog by the ultra-submissive blonde. Betty then sat her still sore and loosened ass down onto her mistress’s mattress and acted as aggressively as she could, pulling Veronica up and onto her lap, which she shockingly was able to do with ease, Veronica working with Betty to assume this demeaning position. And Betty was so glad she did, because now she could see get an up-close and personal view of that mouth-wateringly juicy booty. Lust rushed through the Blue and Gold journalist’s veins as her eyes quickly became unyieldingly attached to those tanned toned cheeks, her hand gliding across the smooth skin of these gigantic globes. Admittedly, arousal wasn’t the only sensation swirling through Betty presently however. Unfortunately, the green-eyed monster had sunken its claws into the golden haired girl’s equally golden heart, an insurmountably mountainous amount of bitter resentment sweeping over her as she knew no matter what she did, she would never be able to attain an ass as perfect as Veronica Lodge’s top-notch bottom. For years now, Betty had struggled to achieve a positive mindset in regards to her own attractiveness, and while her relationship with Jug and, ironically enough, her friendship with Veronica had helped to an extent, Donna was the one who had finally freed her of feeling ashamed, or so she thought. The brunette had always bolstered her body image by never failing to effervesce with countless compliments about how fuckable Betty’s body was, and how good she looked taking a cock in either her ass, cunt, or both. But now that Veronica’s humongous backside was at Donna’s disposal, the youthful sleuth feared the queer Queer Stonewall student would no longer give her the time of day and instead would opt to play with Veronica’s bubble butt. That hypothetical horror was especially disheartening because Betty had toiled tirelessly, spending loads more time in the gym doing squats and actively changing her diet in a pointed attempt to cultivate a greater quantity of curvaceousness, Betty knowing the more voluptuous the figure she possessed was, the more fanatical Donna’s ogling would be. But now, all of her work towards a more robustly rotund butt may have all been a bust as Veronica’s rump was just naturally plump, hypnotically so. The longer Betty’s ocean colored eyes stared at Miss La Bonne Nuit’s derrière, the more that behind begged to be spanked and fucked. 

Tepidly tossing away all of her cumbersome insecurity, Betty inhaled and exhaled before rearing her head back and smacking that rear...or trying to anyway. In actuality, Betty delivered a swat so puny it wouldn’t have hurt a fly, but regardless, Veronica’s astoundingly well-rounded ass mounds jiggled like jelly the moment Betty’s hand landed on her tender and supple skin. Watching those ripples sent through her bestie’s nearly made Betty squirt on the spot, but while her arousal skyrocketed after each slap delivered to this remarkable rump, her aggression did not. Instead, her pithy, pitiable, and painless spanking persisted, this dour display disappointing Donna beyond belief. Or more accurately, as disappointed as she could be whilst still getting to drool at the sight of Veronica’s massive cheeks shaking. 

Saliva-inducing as that quaking booty may be, Donna wasn’t going to let Betty’s horrendous spanking technique off the hook. The brunette marched over closer to her blonde pet, a sour glower and a let-down lour darkening her face. In an instant, Betty knew she had royally screwed up just by glancing at Donna’s face, the blonde bashfully lowering her head in sorrowful shame. However, it remained questionable whether Donna possessed an ounce of mercy within her, and rather than relent, she lit into the teen detective, scorching her for her dreadful performance.

“What the HELL are you doing?” Donna screeched with overflowing fury, “You call _that_ a spanking? You have to put _some_ effort into it. It should be more like _this_.”

Moving her hand back while her eyes remained deadlocked on the raven haired River Vixen’s Rubenesque rear, Donna licked her lips, ready to teach yet another Riverdale babe a much needed lesson. Then, a resounding thwack echoed throughout the room as Donna dished out a devastating blow to Veronica’s bulbous backside, her slap so impactful it was shocking she didn’t leave a red handprint on that sexy tan ass, Veronica squealing out in pain upon this sudden change in brutality her bare butt had to bear.

“Like _that_ ,” Donna reiterated, “Got it?”

“Yes Donna,” Betty gently nodded with a dejected frown before quickly adding, “Sorry Donna, I’m just a dumb piece of ass that doesn’t know any better.”

In spite of how predisposed Donna had become to crookedness and cruelty, she could feel her normally unscrupulous nature melting away fast each second that cutesy pout was present on her pet’s face, the normally stone cold Stonie softening her tone and rubbing Betty’s shoulders, “Don’t worry Betty. I may normally pass you off as a good-for-nothing skank, but I have faith that you can do this if you really put your mind to it.”

A small smile settled onto Betty’s face as she looked up at Donna. Bolstered by the preppie’s pep talk, Betty took a deep breath and then offered up another attempt at beating Veronica’s butt. While marginally more forceful than her previous shots, given that Veronica actually let out a small whimper in response, it still unquestionably paled in comparison to Donna’s assault on that ass. Yet, the now brainless blonde actually had the audacity to flash a toothy grin at her owner as if she had actually accomplished something.

“Not quite..” Donna dashed Betty’s dreams and subsequently struck Veronica’s big behind hard enough to leave a large red welt.

Betty attempted to match that intensity but once more failed, being outclassed by the hit Donna levied seconds later. That pattern continued for a while, Betty delivering a more delicate tap to the reformed mean teen’s tush, and Donna shattering Betty’s civility by battering that butt. And God help her, Veronica loved it. She loved the alternating use of force, how she could feel Betty’s soft hand almost caress her keister, and how that was accompanied by a wound up and wounding whack to that same spot. She loved how her flesh jiggled, Veronica’s big fat butt trembling with each pat and wallop. She loved how wet this spanking made her--especially the rougher the spanking was. Every time Donna’s hand crashed into the Lodge’s meaty cheeks, her hot heaving body was thrusted forward, her moist cunt rubbing up against the blonde’s thigh. Her clit brushed against Betty’s lush skin, jolts of pleasure rushing through her as she felt her swollen pearl sliding on her friend’s smooth and pale complexion.

Most of all, Veronica loved the inordinate humiliation of being bent over the knee of an utter bottom like Betty, and even worse, getting spanked by her. Sure, Donna was doing the heavy lifting, but Betty was beginning to come into her own in terms of raw power exerted, that fact humbling the once proud business owner, and it only grew more mortifying as time went on. While it was plenty ignominious for Donna and Betty to take turns attacking Veronica’s balloon-like backside, eventually Donna became confident enough in Betty’s abilities to effectively slap that ass, and left Betty to her own devices, no longer aiding the blonde in this spanking. While Betty’s spanking alone fell short of the viciousness exhibited when Betty and Donna were putting forth a joint effort, it was still rough enough that Veronica could feel the lasting impact of every whack. Oh God, moments ago, Veronica had worked with Donna to double team Betty’s slutty ass, and now, the possessor of said slutty ass was absolutely laying into Veronica’s own rear end! What a fucking joke!

With that thought gnawing and clawing at her mind, tears began streaming down Veronica’s face, the disgraced speak-easy barkeep teeming with shame as a twinge of pain soared through her whore body. Her twat’s burning led to her stomach churning, the once assertive babe petrified at how turned on she was by being degraded so greatly. As her sopping snatch vibrated more and more against Betty’s creamy thigh, the unshakeable need to cum continued to once again build within her, this desireful fire full of lust and lechery between Veronica’s legs showing no signs of slowing. Her velvety voice sputtered as she uttered a guttural cry born out of angst and stimulation. Whine after awful whine flooded the room, this woebegone weeping sweeping Veronica off into a whole other place mentally. The moment Betty’s palm started pulverizing her plump posterior single handedly was the moment Veronica had started to break. She had survived so much trauma and terror and was still able to keep her trademark fearlessness, but this ultimate dishonor was her turning point. Getting the shit beaten out of her by this worthless bottom made her sure she would never be the same. She could try all she wanted, but she knew deep down, a part of her would be gone forever due to the horror of the Cooper girl spanking the hell out of her. And not only spanking her, but groping her. Betty started to squeeze Veronica’s reddened rear in between her hard slaps, massaging that meaty rectum and making Veronica feel amazing, and then ashamed for feeling amazing. Oh God, how could Veronica ever look at herself in the mirror again?

As if the diabolical bitch could read Veronica’s mind, Donna gaily sauntered over to her nightstand and gave a small chuckle as she scoured through the center drawer, which then developed into cacophonous cackling once she found what she was searching for. Snapping her head over towards the helpless Lodge, Donna grinned like a Cheshire cat as she held in her hand the weapon that was guaranteed to ruin Veronica once and for all. Strolling back over to Veronica, Donna extended her hand and placed an old rusty metal hand mirror in front of her face, and that was when Veronica was fairly certain she’d die from discomfiture, as she got a razor-sharp glimpse of her discombobulated self. Her hair was an absolute mess, her normally lusciously coiffed locks instead draping down and covering her beautiful face. Speaking of said face, the parts of it not covered by her untamed mane were in poor shape, her eyeliner and mascara in streaks down her tan cheeks, mostly as a result of her continued sobbing as her badass image was ruthlessly slaughtered before her very eyes.

“Take a good long look.” Donna unforgivingly taunted, “Take a good long look at what you’ve become. You’re even worse than Betty. God, I didn’t know that was possible, but you’re actually such a pathetic poser that Betty can dismantle you. I mean, Christ, if Betty can dominate you, I’m pretty sure you just have to accept the fact that you can never be called a real woman again. You’re just a piece of trash made to be overpowered and outclassed.”

The waterworks kept pouring out of Veronica’s big brown eyes, and soon, they weren’t the only liquid trickling out of Veronica. Donna’s verbal abuse combined with Betty’s physical abuse was a duo Veronica couldn’t counteract against, and thus, her cum began running onto Betty’s thigh, the sticky substance not violently squirting in the way it had earlier that morning, but instead flowing freely like a calm river. Her body convulsed as she simultaneously hit a spectacular emotional high and low. Her jubilation had shot through the roof from experiencing this monumental pleasure washing over but her abashment had been amplified by climaxing from this total submissive spanking her to her heart’s content. Worst of all, this new level of sluttiness from the formerly bold as brass Latina was ripe for not only Donna but also Betty to interject.

“Really, V? You came already?” Betty asked in awe.

“Yeah she did,” Donna confirmed while Veronica weakly whimpered in response, “Mmm yeah, your high and mighty little ‘bestie’ here just came from a spanking and a spanking alone, and one that wasn’t even from a true top. No, it was from a pitiful fuckhole like you, and now, ‘V’ is showing her true colors. Ohh, Veronica’s made it clear she’s just as pathetic as you. She’s just a nasty little pain slut like you are, Betty. Maybe even _more_ than you are. After all, I’ve spanked your thick little ass when you’ve been really bad, and even though you moaned throughout like a two dollar whore, I don’t think you ever sunk so low as to squirt out your cunt cream because I had beaten your butt that good. Hell, it’s even worse that you were doing the spanking. I guess big bad Veronica Lodge is no match for sweet little Betty Cooper, huh?”

Emphasizing Veronica’s fallen star status, Donna eagerly began groping her rounded reddened rump, that juicy ass about the same color as a rose in bloom. In response, a sniffling Veronica whinnied softly, unable to hide the glee produced from Donna treating her brutalized booty like a piece of meat. And that satisfaction only became harder for the La Bonne Nuit owner to suppress, as Donna seemed hellbent on not shutting up.

“Mmm, what an ass,” Donna practically drooled. “A big, fat, disgusting ass made to be fucked. Oh, you’re way too much of a skank to take it in the pussy, no no no. It’s anal only for you from now on. Got it?”

Donna accentuated her point with a thunderous thwack to Veronica’s rear, leading the Lodge to cry out again in pain, pleasure, and embarrassment, “GAAAHHH!”

Interpreting that as a yes, Donna smiled at Betty and motioned towards the bondage Veronica was previously tied up in that she had tossed of to the side.

“Betty?” Donna’s voice went about 3 octaves higher as she played the role of ‘Miss Nice Girl’ whilst talking to her first fuckpet. “Would you be a dear and grab those leathers? It’s time for Veronica to fully understand who she’s dealing with.”

Betty slid the Lodge off her lap and scurried over to the leathers lying on the ground, picking them up and envisioning the hot scenario that was about to come her way, and once again brimming with jealousy. She had never received the privilege of being tied up for Donna’s amusement, which on one hand, meant she didn’t know if she actually liked it and therefore was rightfully envious, but given how she always came to love whatever wonderfully wicked things Donna did to her, she was pretty confident she would grow to love being strapped to a bed, nowhere to go, nowhere to hide, feeling Donna ram her hot little fuckhole...Oh shit, she was getting wet just thinking about it. Veronica really was one lucky bitch.

Reaffirming that thought, Donna grabbed a hold of the Lodge and positioned her exactly how she wanted her on the bed, sternly commanding, “Stay put, Veronica. Lay nice and flat on your stomach just like that, face down, ass up, arms draped over the bed. You understand?”

The volume of Veronica’s voice as meager as a measly mouse, she nevertheless responded, “Yes Donna,” without any hint of her prior sarcasm when saying so.

Donna’s plan progressed perfectly when Betty made her way over to the brunette, with those purple letters in hand, the snobbish preppie instructing, “Now, make yourself useful and tie Veronica’s arms down. I don’t want this bitch to move a muscle while I ream her big fat disgusting ass.”

Donna was somewhat shocked the Lodge had caved so easily. Her icy determination had melted away just like that, making it clear she was exactly like Betty. She may have talked a big game at the start, but she was made for one thing and one thing alone, and that was getting her perfectly rounded rear rammed with a rod, real or rubber. Of course, a small yet troubling fear was pounding inside the back of her mind, Donna worried that Veronica would try to turn the tables on her once more. Well, maybe _fear_ and _worry_ weren’t the right words, as she was extremely confident in her ability to triumph over this wannabe wanton, but she still didn’t want Veronica to fight against her obvious destiny. While every now and again, she did love a good challenge, she’d really prefer Veronica to be ready and willing. The lavish Lodge was so exceptionally hot that all Donna’s world was consumed with right now was ensuring she could get the full length of her 12 incher inside her quivering hole as soon as possible, and that task got accomplished a lot easier if Veronica succumbed to the behavioral standards of a docile little whore. Oh well, she’d have to focus on any potential problems with her soon-to-be sub later because for now she was happily watching Betty tie that hottie to the bed. Despite how unfaltering Betty was in her submission, Donna appreciated how dexterous Betty was in tying these knots around both the bed posts and Veronica’s wrists, a pained and drained expression on the face of the Riverdale resident as she was restrained again.

If the ‘sweet and innocent’ ignoramus hadn’t been forever ingrained in Donna’s mind as the dutiful submissive slave she had become, Donna could totally picture her fuckpet as a bonafide top in an alternate reality, proudly claiming ownership over all of her ridiculously sexy friends. However, Donna was also eternally grateful she didn’t live in that reality and lived in this one instead as Betty was the ideal bottom, that point being further exemplified by how briskly Betty crawled up onto the bed after successfully tying her best friend on to it and gazed lovingly into Donna’s eyes, her lips offering a winsome grin and her head resting on Veronica’s mountainous cheeks, the Cooper girl snuggling up against Veronica’s warm bound body.and letting out a soft endearing sigh. Donna probably should get a hold of herself and scold her subservient bottom, but she was supremely satisfied with stepping back and admiring the sight of her slut eagerly awaiting her next set of orders. It sounded incredibly cheesy, but the longer Betty held that position, the harder it was for Donna to breathe, the brunette’s breath taken away by how downright adorable her sub looked in this moment, the bubbly blonde taking a hold of her heart...which was weird, because Betty was an irritating gutter slut unworthy of any love, and yet Donna couldn’t prevent herself from feeling butterflies as she stared at her property. Thankfully, she was able to subdue this sudden alien feeling and press forward, maneuvering herself up onto the bed and positioning herself so she would be ready to thrust her cock forward into Veronica’s waiting anus. 

“Betty, spread her cheeks for me.” The brunette cooly commanded.

“Yes Donna.” The blonde instantly chirped back and obeyed.

Veronica wasn’t sure how this had happened. Her persistent resistance was now a distant memory drifting away, the ongoing inner battle between the desire to stay dignified and the impulse to be submissive ceasing, her compliant side conquering its competition. It should feel wrong, and yet, Veronica felt...happy? Completely and authentically _happy_? It was a sensation that had eluded her for so long, the constant cavalcade of trauma and drama in Riverdale running over her once hopeful outlook. But now, she felt a sliver of optimism restored within her, almost as if her entire life had been reset. No longer did Veronica have to inhabit a world where she was forever followed by a storm cloud of danger and despair. Instead of her mind being dominated by the looming thoughts of fatality, failure, and familial fighting, her entire being could be dominated by Donna’s giant dildo. She couldn’t quite explain why, but accepting her role as Donna’s sub liberated her from the doom and gloom she normally had to tackle with aplomb. It was only in giving herself over that she felt like herself again.

That wasn’t to say she wasn’t at all antsy feeling that strapon poking at her massive ass cheeks, Donna working to line it up with Veronica’s anal entrance. She had enjoyed all the various times Archie had transformed her tush into nothing more than a cock pocket, but she had never felt anything this big up there. Not only that, but when Archie had sodomized her, it was sort of sweet and loving, the boyish brute checking every few seconds to make sure she was enjoying herself, and she didn’t think she’d get that same courtesy from Donna. Oh, she’d probably still enjoy herself, given that Donna had awakened her to the unnerving truth that she actually got off on being treated like utter garbage, but Archie’s potent passion would be swapped out for Donna’s barbaric brutality, the Stonie sure to show little to no regard for Veronica’s well being as she slammed her bowels. At least, that seemed to be the case if her prior treatment of Betty was any indicator. Thus, mixing in with her merriment was a tiny slice of fear, Veronica knowing her new owner would no doubt abuse her back hole the way it deserved to be abused. 

Those qualms weren’t quelled by Donna’s dirty talk, the brunette lustfully and huskily whispering, “Mmm, you know what I’m gonna do to you, don’t you, bitch? I’m going to fuck your fat ass. Mmmhmm, I’m gonna bury my cock as far inside that butt as it will go, and I’m gonna marvel at your unrivaled sluttiness every second I do. Oh, don’t even try to tell me you don’t want this, because we both know that’s not true. So, ask me for the privilege. Ask me to fuck your fat ass!”

“Oh, Donna…” The rich bitch bit her lip as she struggled to bring herself to say those words, perhaps indicating a fraction of her dignity remained intact.

Reiterating her point by giving yet another hard resound slap to the raven haired hottie’s plump rump, Donna barked, “Did I stutter?”

“No Donna, sorry Donna,” Veronica responded, swallowing hard before weakly whining, “Ple...Please fuck my ass.”

With another spiteful smack landing square on that round rear, Donna prodded, “Fuck your _what_ ass?”

“ _Fat_!” Veronica quickly corrected, any hint of hesitation evaporating as she wept with equal parts desperation and humiliation, struggling to believe the words she was actually saying these words “Fuck my fat ass! God, please Donna, I need it. I’m so sorry for not showing you the respect you deserve earlier. Let me make it up to you by letting you make my big jiggly booty yours. All yours!”

Unable to prevent an evil grin, Donna sinisterly quipped, “If you insist.”

However, in a jaw-dropping moment of moderation from the malicious genius, Donna thrusted forward at a snail’s pace, watching with wonderment as her dildo slowly slid inside that hole, Veronica’s tiny o-ring taking that toy easily due to the measured pace of the preppie’s penetration. It was a rarity for Donna to be mystified, but this rubber rod gradually entering that round rectum had rendered the baleful brunette speechless. It shouldn’t have been a shock that she was able to capitalize on the outstanding opportunity before her to butt fuck Veronica. It was clear Veronica had a nice, plump, and juicy booty made to be pounded daily if not hourly. And whenever Donna encountered a big bottomed bottom like the allegedly assertive Lodge had turned out to be, there was next to no doubt she’d bend that bitch over and drill her anal cavity until she couldn’t walk straight. But, Veronica’s behind was such a majestic masterpiece that it deserved a little extra time to be savoured and celebrated. So, rather than wrecking it right off the bat and leaving the Pop’s owner’s cheeks a bruised and discoloured mess, Donna instead studied this marshmallowy soft, unbelievably supple, and outstandingly tanned backside, appreciating its exquisite texture and tone, and reveling in how its already astonishing appeal was increased exponentially as a result of her dildo pushing through that hole, the glorious sight of Veronica’s shapely ass enhanced by the added component of a big black dick disappearing within its entrance.

And Donna certainly wasn’t the only one enjoying this affair. It was quite clear her first foe-turned-fucktoy was also eating up seeing the lavish Lodge in such a compromising position. Betty perhaps had the best seat in the house in terms of watching Veronica’s seat house inch after inch of mouth-watering girl cock. Oh yes, make no mistake, Veronica Lodge’s cute little asshole wasn’t just a temporary fuckhole but a new home for Donna’s dildo, Betty very well expecting from this point forward that her owner would spend hours on end inside the raven haired rich girl’s ravishing rectum. Of course, that presumption led to Betty’s own back hole trembling with need and envy, the perpetual anal whore of course upset her plump butt wasn’t in the spotlight, and most likely wouldn’t be in the way it was prior ever again. After all, in a booty battle between Veronica Lodge, 99% of women would lose, and while Betty had put in a concerted effort to get her rear to be pert and juicy, just the way her owner liked it, she knew Donna’s attention would now be split between both her curvy ass and Veronica’s incomparable caboose. But the one constant for the pretty and powerless PAWG, dating back to the days in which she actually attempted to fight back and lasting up to the present moment in which she was glad to surrender and tuck her tail between her legs like a useless bitch, was her penchant for finding a silver lining. Sure, her cornfed ass was no longer the sole object of Donna’s affection, but that could be made up for in new experiences, like getting to feel the silky skin of her best friend’s derriere as she spread those cheeks to allow Donna the easiest possible access to this puckered hole. Or getting to alternate between lustfully leering at this 12 inch monster cock stretch that aforementioned hole and dotingly transfixing upon the smarmy smolder on her dom’s face as she got closer and closer to getting all 12 inches inside Veronica’s bowels.

However, both Donna’s and Betty’s satisfaction combined couldn’t hold a candle to Veronica’s reactions throughout this ordeal.She moaned with absolute pleasure, whined out of humiliation from feeling that pleasure, and moaned again once that embarrassment subsided, that cycle continuing throughout this butt stuffing. Oh God, Donna was only in the initial stages of this sordid sodomy and Veronica was already unable to handle herself, both her body and voice betraying her, shrill thrilled squeals exiting her purple shaded lips whilst a sticky puddle leaked out from a very different set of lips, the bed beneath her now coated in her pussy juices. It was an enigmatic contradiction--despite her soaked and sopping body being held firmly in place, she had never felt more free. Her iron-will had begun to unravel and she began emphatically embracing her inner anal slut...but then she fet Donna’s thighs come to rest against her chubby cheeks and her eyes shot wide open, the raven haired beauty at once all too aware and alert of the fact that 12 inches of rubber dick were enclosed within her gigantic jiggly booty, the fashionable firebrand again inclined to adopt a rebellious demeanor as the gravity of this new role started to set in for her. An impulse pulsed through her to dart out of the room or protest or do whatever she could to avoid this further decline into a docile mental state, but neither of those options were plausible or even possible, given that A) she was trapped in this bondage, B) any attempt at an objection was stifled by her inability to form a coherent sentence and instead just mindlessly moan as a result of this reaming, and C) she still didn’t really want this to end. The petrifying reality of this situation had floored her in a flash, but she was in too deep to stop now. 

That point was hammered home by Donna’s hammering, the barbaric brunette dropping the pretenses of making love to this fat butt and happily providing her new pet with a heart pounding pounding. A shockwave of energy rocked both Donna and Veronica, this bolt of invigoration jolting throughout both women’s bodies. The brash brunette’s thrashing thighs crashed into Veronica’s big backside, the wondrous sound of skin hitting skin filling the room and acting as some kind of perverse background music to this filthy yet sexy display. Well, that and Veronica’s continual cries of joy each time Donna roughly jerked her cock back and followed that maneuver up by rapidly sliding her strapon forward, her constantly accelerating exhilarating speed never letting up, the brunette’s breakneck pace at full tilt to the hilt. This energizing anal experience was unlike any endeavor Veronica had embarked upon previously, as Donna’s hips smashed into Veronica’s ass with such ferocious impact that a fresh bruise was left on that ample flesh after each thrust. Anytime her redheaded beau had stuck his prick up there, he’d clumsily stumble around a bit, maybe getting a bit rambunctious but always exhibiting a greater passion for Veronica and never lasting too long, as around this time he’d typically be shooting off a load of cum deep into the raven haired rich girl’s bowels. Donna, on the other hand, showed no signs of finishing anytime soon, and obviously didn’t give any second thought to Veronica’s well being throughout this assault on her puckered hole. But, as was established by the fact that Betty’s sub-par spanking had led to her squirting out her juices like a submissive bitch, having pain interspersed within the proceedings added to the Lodge’s pleasure, and Donna appeared to recognize that undeniable truth immediately, further hurting the hottie by gripping onto her hair and teasing her with another round of taunting.

“Take it!” Donna screeched, becoming progressively unhinged the longer she rambled on. “Take it, you stupid fucking bitch. Maybe now you’ll think twice before stepping up to your betters. Oh God, I’ve finally figured it out. All of you Riverdale geeks are the same. There’s some defect in your miniscule brains that makes you think you can belong with the best, that you have what it takes to be on the level of anyone at Stonewall, and then sooner or later, you’re confronted with reality and forced to bow down to our superiority. I don’t give a shit how tough any of you think you are, Jughead couldn’t fuck with me, Betty couldn’t fuck with me, and you can’t fuck with me. I mean, I thought maybe you’d actually give me a little bit of a challenge, but I’ve never been happier to be so flat-out wrong. Welcome home ‘Ronnie’. Your destiny was always to be my anal slut and now that life can be fully realized! I OWN YOU! YOU’RE MINE! And don’t you EVER forget it.”

It was almost unthinkable, but Veronica was already on the brink of cumming again. She used to feel she had exceptional endurance when it came to holding off her climaxes but the humiliation of this situation combined with the sharp tongue and sexual prowess of this Stonewall student proved to be a formidable foe to her once surefire stamina. Her mind was so greatly overwhelmed with the building burning need to orgasm that she almost became numb to feeling these 12 inches of rubber rubbing against the inside of her blubber butt. _Almost_ , but there was really no plausible way she would ever not feel Donna pumping her plump rear full of cock. And she was glad that was the case because it felt unfathomably good. Oh, she truly couldn’t last much longer. Donna destroying her anal passage with a gigantic dildo was simply too much to bear. Fuck!

Apparently sensing how close the Lodge was to the edge, Donna abruptly stopped battering her bowels and began gradually extracting this girthy fucktoy from Veronica’s anal passage, leading to the wealthy beauty woefully wailing as she no longer received the honor of Donna’s dick in her ass. Unsurprisingly, the dominant prep school scholar showed no sympathy for her newest sub, trying to rub salt into the wound by delivering yet another forceful smack to that backside, though that sadistic move backfired as the masochistic Latina just blithely moaned. Still, her punishment was forthcoming, as the entire length of that shaft was now out of ‘Ronnie’s’ rectum. Yet, when Donna closed a door, she opened a window. So, while she needed to give Veronica a rest in order to ensure she could extend this anal annihilation further, that didn’t mean there wasn’t another eager sub who would gladly take whatever Donna threw her way. Gazing into her gorgeous golden haired pet’s vacant eyes, Donna gave a small smile before motioning for Betty to move away from Veronica’s booty, the Cooper complying, no longer spreading those humongous cheeks but instead awaiting whatever her owner had in store. She didn't have to wait long as Donna quickly pushed her fake fuckstick in between Betty’s pillowy breasts, sliding that cock forward and back, officially titfucking the blonde teen, much to both of their delights.

Betty hadn’t been expecting this sudden shift in attention from Donna, but she welcomed with open arms. Watching Veronica be the center of Donna’s world had made Betty extremely jealous, so she’d take whatever action she could get, and given how obsessed Donna had become with her bouncy b-cup boobs, this act seemed more than apt. Various times throughout their reocurring sloppy kinky fuck sessions, Donna had always floated the idea of shoving and rubbing her strap-on between the nubile nympho’s next level knockers, but that frequently mentioned fantasy had never materialized...until now. Yes, now Donna was uninhibitedly thrusting her 12 incher upwards rapidly and whacking that blonde babe straight in the jaw with the tip of her toy while keeping that thick dildo in between those behemoth breasts. Betty’s mind may have been whipped and stirred into servile slop at this point but even she could comprehend what Donna was insinuating, the journalist juvenile cocking her head awkwardly to enclose the head of this shaft within her glossy lips, her eyes shuddering shut and an enthusiastic gasp escaping her mouth, the typical glee that came from tasting ass sweeping over the beautiful blonde. Chuckling, the batty brunette went berserk once more, uncoordinated in the way she hoisted her hips forward and started throatfucking the Cooper girl from this bizarre position, watching her large tits hug this rubber hog and hearing her joyous moans morph into ravenous and raucous slurping, the teen sleuth doing whatever she could to capture every last drop of her best friend’s anal juices.

Smiling, Donna continued to be in awe of Betty's ability to suck the cock place in between her massive breasts, quipping, “Wow. This really gives a whole new meaning to _Jughead_ , huh?” 

Betty blushed at this redefinition of her ex-boyfriend’s name, her memory being jogged into visualizing her pre-submissive life once more. However, she quickly became distracted from those hazy images as the darkest depths of Veronica’s bowels were still flooding her taste buds. Although, the burning lust that had boiled up within her was beginning to turn into fiery envy as her greatest fears were proven true--Veronica Lodge’s ass was so much tastier than hers. It wasn’t quite as delicious as Donna’s derriere, but it was incredibly yummy nonetheless and _extremely_ addictive. Betty’s muffled moans grew longer and louder and her once tightly shut eyes flitted open, the Blue and Gold writer locking her eyes straight ahead onto Donna’s smolder-wearing face. Her blood pressure began to race, arousal shading her each and every move, the blonde babe taking a risk by acting without a direct order, her hands tracing over her fairly curvy body and cupping her breasts, her soft slender fingers caressing her creamy swollen flesh, the FBI informant pressing her breasts together so they could tightly squeeze the dildo that was still occupying her slutty dicksucking lips. Betty Cooper’s voice was at one point in time her strength, the journalist using her iron wit to clap back against her adversaries, be it a particularly bitchy Cheryl Blossom, a demented and rambly Evelyn Evernever, or, as had been most recent, a sadistic and narcissistic Donna Sweett. But in perhaps the perfect show of symbolism, Betty was entirely silenced by Donna’s big thick dick, her mind, spirit, and body broken, her jaw aching as a rubber rod became engulfed in her mouth for what felt like the umpteenth time this morning. Yet, it still wasn’t enough for the cock hungry blonde bimbo, Betty hunching her neck down, putting herself in an especially cramped position, in order to feel Veronica’s butt cream trickle down her throat, Riverdale’s Nancy Drew putting forth her best attempt at deepthroating this toy. Though just because it was her best attempt didn’t mean it was any good, the blonde smokeshow unable to move her mouth beyond the tip due to the way she was currently situated. This miserable effort from the investigative journalist warranted a disdainful sneer from Donna, who pushed hard on Betty’s nude body, causing the sub to nearly be hurtled off the bed and crash land on the floor, Donna’s mindless minion just barely able to hang onto her balance. Worst of all, the brunette showed no remorse, instead placing her attention back to the tied up bombshell in front of her.

Veronica was grateful for that attention— _too_ grateful perhaps. From the moment Donna had pulled that strap-on out of her rectum and turned her focus to Betty, Veronica was clamoring to be the centerpiece again. And she hated that those emotions had arisen within her, but she could do next to nothing to suppress or reverse them now. After becoming acquainted with how brilliant an assfucking from Donna could be, she was helpless to feel anything other than unbreakable desire when it came to having Donna’s dildo jammed inside her. Thus, her asshole trembled with trepidation, anticipation, and stimulation the moment Donna’s shaft started to press into the New York native’s tan and ample flesh. However, that pleasing teasing was merely an appetizer for the main course. After Donna forcefully grabbed a hold of Betty and barked at her to spread open Veronica’s anus once again, an order in which the unquestioning blonde instantly obeyed, the brunette thrusted forward and forced the entire length of this footlong fuckstick inside Veronica’s sphincter in one fell swoop, exemplifying how accessible this supposed-to-be forbidden hole had become in such a short time. While some of that was undoubtedly a side effect of the fact that Veronica’s anal cherry had been popped long ago, henceforth making her anal passage that much easier to slide through, it was also a testament to Donna’s unsurpassable skills as a butt-breaking top. At this point, Donna’s authority over her underlings as well as this entire situation was on complete display, the Stonewall scholar dishing out one of her trademark maneuvers, a motion Betty was quite familiar with, that being a hip rotation from the brunette, this 12 inch strap-on acting as the vessel for a cruel and grueling bowel churning. Or at least cruel and grueling was the intended direction of this butthole brutalization, but the emotions it actually evoked from Veronica painted a largely different obscene picture, the sexy Latina teen reduced to a hot mess, gasping with jubilee and whimpering with mortification as she felt this rectum wrecker rearrange her rear entrance. Just like her stunning blonde BFF, she bore indescribable nirvana from an experience most normal girls would find excruciatingly painful, but unlike her stunning blonde BFF, she exhibited a sliver of shame that inhibited her from truly embracing this depravity. Oddly, it was that minuscule suggestion of pride still present in her pet that appeared to fuel Donna, the Stonie setting out to up the ante, one of her hands clutching onto her newest sub’s hair, the preppie pulling Veronica’s head back while simultaneously leaning forward so she could whisper degrading insults into the Lodge’s ear, Donna droning on and on about how utterly pathetic Veronica was for getting off on this, how she would never be satisfied with her precious Archie ever again, how she could never pretend to be some bold badass ever again, and how she was meant to be nothing more than a pretty face and piece of ass. She cycled through these talking points over and over again, leaving Ronnie rattled. Veronica had no comebacks prepared for Donna’s frankness, and even setting aside how weak her mind was growing the longer this sodomy continued, she couldn’t conjure up any retorts because she feared that what Donna was saying was all true. Every last word of it. Oh God. She wasn’t made to fight her enemies or be burdened with cultivating businesses or go to Barnard for higher learning or amount to anything over the course of her life. Her only place in this world was the one she was taking on right now: face down, ass up, with a big dick shoved inside her sphincter.

Wanting to hear Veronica affirm all the assertions she was delivering, Donna growled, “What are you?”

“Ungh…” Veronica grunted, her voice cracking, her breath shaking, with a cunt wetter than the Amazon and a mouth drier than the Sahara, the dark haired knockout eventually squeaking, “Your...your bitch.”

“Mmhm.” Donna purred, continuing to swivel her thighs and starting to get more specific with her instructions, “But really get into it. Tell me how pitiful you are. How useless. Tell me how, for all your wealth, you’re not worth a single penny.”

Veronica’s vision was blurred with a sudden influx of scalding hot and salty tears brimming in her brown eyes, the once proud business woman’s bottom lip trembling while she managed to choke out, “FUUCK! I’m nothing! NOTHING! I’m just a piece of ass--fat ass at that. My big fat bubble butt was made for fucking. I was made for fucking. Fuck all my hopes! Fuck all my dreams! Fuck them all away. I...mmm...I deserve to be treated like a disgusting shitstain unworthy of even licking your boots. It’s a privilege to be fucked by you, because you’re way too good for me.”

Chuckling, Donna was relentless, “Go ooon…”

And with that, Veronica wept like a wounded infant, in disbelief that Donna had implored her to continue, but dutifully screeching as loudly as she could the words she thought the top would want to hear, “Ohh, I was simply a little girl playing pretend! I wanted to be you. Mmm, I saw you with Betty, and I, I was jealous. You were right!! You’re always right! I know that now. God, I started today barely knowing who you were, but now I know my entire life was made for this moment! FUUUUUUCK! I’m meant to be your pet. Your fucktoy! Thank you for treating me the way I deserve to be treated!! Please Donna! OH GOOOOOOOD!”

Donna smirked as she abruptly stopped rolling her hips and again pulled out of the loose, cavernous, and accommodating crater that was Veronica’s O-Ring and turned to Betty, positioning her like a doll and once more placing her butt cream covered cock in between the blonde’s impressive rack and commanding her to suck that tip. This became her routine for the next several minutes, Donna alternating between Betty’s beautiful bosom and mouth and Veronica’s voluptuous ass, successfully preventing the Lodge from achieving the fantastic orgasm her body was aching to receive. She was forced to stay right on the cusp of climax, inching closer to the edge but never advancing beyond that. It was especially torturous in the moments that Donna paid no mind to her behind and instead put all of her energy into giving Betty a titfucking to remember, Veronica tied to this bedpost, unable to do anything but whine helplessly like a sad puppy, doing the best she could to make it clear how sorely missed Donna’s dick was from her rotund ass. Unfortunately, the moments Donna relented and centered some attention on that juicy rump still didn’t satisfy the mystifying hottie. Oh, obviously it felt amazing, but Donna went at a masterfully measured pace with her penetration, ensuring Veronica continued to be denied relief for the raging fire kindled between her thighs. 

At last, the hollow remnants of the women once called Veronica Lodge hit a breaking point when Donna yet again removed her rubber rod from that opened rectal entrance. The squeals and wails of her weakened whiny voice bounced off the walls of the brunette’s bed room, the conquered curvaceous cheerleader squirming in her bondage. Donna really wasn’t letting her get off easy in any way. Sure, the Lodge knew by now she was all but guaranteed to be enslaved by this superior woman for the foreseeable future, as Donna had fucked her way too good for her to simply walk away after today, but she thought the brunette would at least be charitable enough to bring her to orgasm without making her beg for it. Veronica had been on her best behavior, shutting up and taking this butt banging like a good little slut, and she had hoped that would warrant an unprompted reward. Alas, that wasn’t the case, Donna doing everything she could to drain every single ounce of integrity from the formerly cunning stunner, and sadly, Veronica had no other choice but to let her. She had to cum one way or another, and it appeared surrender was the only means to that end.

Sniffling, Veronica croaked, “Pl...Please Donna…”

Predictably, the prep schooler singsonged “Please Donna _what_?” 

Too sex-crazed to hesitate for a single second, Veronica breathily begged, “Please make me cum. Oh God, Donna, I don’t know how you did it, but I need you, dammit! I need your big dick ruining my little asshole! I really _really_ wish I didn’t but I do. I need my mistress to own my ass. Own this fuckhole I call an ass. Just do it. Please. I can’t take it anymore! Just fucking make me cum already!! Please?”

Donna licked her lips, the pitiable pleading of the defeated Lodge almost too delicious for the preppie. But she still didn’t budge, instead savouring how feeble this ex-badass had become. Under normal circumstances, the well-endowed and ample assed beauty could have probably turned around and beat the shit out of Donna for teasing her this badly, but luckily for the Stonewall pupil, this bombshell couldn’t move a muscle. Though, in all honesty, Donna half-wondered if that factor even mattered at this point, as her talented topping had quite obviously taken a toll on the rich Riverdale babe’s psyche, the brunette confident she could untie the beaten-down uptight bitch and experience more or less the same results, the mighty Veronica Lodge now knowing her place as a helpless and hopeless fuckslut. But Donna didn’t want to even take that chance, mostly since seeing the bold teen bound to the bed was just too much fun. 

Donna’s silence was deafening for the ravishing raven haired beauty as she could deduce that the degrading begging she had already put forth would not suffice, inspiring the Lodge to exasperatedly and aggravatedly mumble, “You fucking bitch,” under her breath.

Unfortunately for the spoilt New York native, that muttering wasn’t quite quiet enough to go unnoticed by her newfound dom, who abruptly got up off the bed and motioned for Betty to follow, the brunette growling, “When will you ever learn?! Even after finally realizing where you stand, you still disparage me. Well, I don’t have to take any of this. Let’s get dressed, Betty. Maybe you could take me to meet that Cheryl chick you talked about. She sounds like she’d be a good little slut who wouldn’t step over the line.”

Veronica’s mind began to race. Was Donna really going to do this to her? Was the Stonewall student really going to leave her all strung up here alone while her pussy practically demanded another climax to take place? The brunette didn’t seem to be one to bluff, so why did her measures have to be this drastic? Couldn’t Donna show a smidgen of salvation? Why did Veronica have to shower nonstop verbal degradation on herself in order to squirt out the cunt honey mounting within her that was begging to be free? It wasn’t like she had much confidence left, this filthy anal annihilation shattering any semblance of grandeur Veronica may have had regarding her self image. Sure, she had been a bad girl for insulting her owner, but that was a mistake ignited by frustration. Had Donna ever heard of cutting someone some slack? Then again, since Veronica had little to lose in this moment, she should just suck it up and grovel so she could get back into Donna’s good graces as soon as possible. After all, if she failed to fall in line, she’d be left high and dry while Donna focused her talents on Cheryl fucking Blossom. What a joke! Veronica knew she could be 3 times the slut Cheryl would ever be. But she had to make sure Donna knew that too. 

Powering through the intense burn that was spreading across her throbbing clit, the raven haired teen sniffled as she babbled and begged, “NO! Don’t go. Please Donna. I’m... I’m...Ugh, I’m sorry! I’m so so so sorry! I just--ungh--I just have to cum so bad. Ooh, I promise I’ll be a good girl. Do whatever you ask of me and never backtalk again. I just need to cum and I wanted it so bad that I accidentally insulted you. I didn’t mean it. Honest! You’ve changed me forever, and it was super rude for me to disrespect you. So, please forgive me, move on, and make me cum like the stupid cockhungry bitch I am.”

While Veronica scrunched her face tight, silently praying this apology would be up to Donna’s standards, Donna let the silence hang over the atmosphere and left the bombshell clamoring for an answer. Each second that passed felt like an hour for the Pop’s owner, Veronica softly whining the longer her query went unanswered. Therefore, she just about jumped with joy (figuratively speaking, as that was a physical impossibility in her current state) when she at last heard the dominant preppie clear her throat. Her ears perked up, Veronica salivating as she awaited some kind of mercy from the teen top.

“Betty,” Donna turned to her pet, admiring her shimmering and hopeful eyes before pointing at the tossed-aside 14 inch dildo Veronica had worn when Donna had allowed her to top Betty, “Go grab that strap-on. The harness too.”

A confused frown crushed the booksmart blonde’s typically perky demeanor, her eyes widening as her slow submissive brain tried to piece together what Donna was up to right now, but she nevertheless automatically responded, “Yes Donna.”

Dutifully crawling over to the discarded dildo, Betty picked up the humongous cock that had plunged into her anal cavity earlier today. Oh God, she was so tempted to bring that big dick to her lips and suck on the tip in order to devour whatever remnants of butt cream remained on that cumbersome toy, but she knew she didn’t have Donna’s explicit permission to do so. Thus, she instead trudged along, picked up the harness, and scooted back over to Donna. With both of her hands occupied, she couldn’t crawl the way she was accustomed to, instead dragging her knees across the carpet, still maintaining her position below Donna’s level. She glanced over at her owner with anticipation, waiting with baited breath for the next command that would be thrown her way. If only Betty had half a brain left in her pretty little head, she would realize that she was about to be used as a pawn for the ultimate humiliation--the move Donna was going to bust out in order to all but ensure Veronica Lodge never got ideas above her station ever again.

“Now..” Donna embraced the theatrics per usual, pausing for dramatic effect before proudly wearing a smirk so wide it practically covered half of her face, “Go ahead and put that strap-on on, we’re gonna make your bestie our bitch!”

Betty’s mouth hung open, her jaw nearly dropping all the way down to the floor, the golden haired girl giving a gobsmacked gaze whilst her head span in circles trying to process this request. It technically wasn’t the first time Betty had worn a strap-on, as she had previously deluded herself into thinking she actually had a teensy bit of self-worth by assuming the dominant position in her and Jughead’s relationship. But that version of herself had been long since slaughtered, the blonde swearing allegiance to her new owner for the rest of eternity. Not to mention that even when she was moronic enough to try to be a top, she had never worn a strap-on of this caliber. She had thought 8 inches was pushing it, and now Donna was expecting the new and improved submissive bottom bitch version of her to be able to dish out 14. She had reached an impasse. She promised herself she’d never pretend to be a dom again, but the only way to presently be an obedient sub was to attempt to unlock her dominant side once more. Oh, why did Donna always have to play with her mind this much?

Loudly gulping in an effort to quell her nerves as best she could, Betty mustered enough power to stand up on her numb unstable legs. Upon standing up, she quickly wrapped this harness around her waist and subsequently fumbled around a bit until she eventually managed to attach this behemoth cock to the aforementioned harness. She then began wobbling and waddling around the room, working to make the abnormal normal, trying (and failing) to get used to having such a large and lengthy fuckstick on her body after going several weeks bordering on a month without wearing a strap-on of any kind. As often tended to be the case, all she really was right now was a stupid fuck monkey performing for Donna’s amusement, the ballistically sadistic fiction writer openly chortling at how dopey her defeated rival looked right now, her giggling escalating to hyena levels once Betty began almost tripping over herself. Unsurprisingly, Betty didn’t blush or glare as she was laughed at straight to her face, the blonde too far gone to be embarrassed by the fact that she was making herself out to be a dim-witted fool. In all honesty, she was simply glad she could provide the brunette with some entertainment. 

In due course, Donna composed herself and offered her fuckpet with a bit of encouragement, instructing, “Make your way over to the bed and get behind Veronica. Just focus on keeping your balance.”

Slowly but surely, Betty was able to stumble over to the bed, the blonde doing what she could to be in a position as close to the one Donna describer, the head of her fake phallus aimed at Veronica’s ass. Sooner or later, Donna followed suit, getting up onto the bed right next to Betty, smiling over at her former adversary, Betty’s heart nearly leaving her body once she was blessed with the knowledge she had brought joy to her mistress. Veronica, erstwhile, was confronted with a chaotic collision of conflicting emotions. On one hand, a part of her longed to bring a smile to the brunette’s face just like Betty had, but on the other hand, a part of her was repulsed she was going to be topped by this pathetic blonde and possibly even get her bowels double stuffed. It had been bad enough getting spanked by this total bottom, but for someone as submissive as Betty to join Donna in fucking her ass? Oh, how quickly the tides had turned! Or maybe she was worried about nothing. Her asshole may have been loosened up, but loose enough to take two cocks at once? No way! Leave that to the Bettys of the world—she may have fallen significantly this morning but there was no earthly way her anus had become so acclimated to this abuse that it would make way for _two_ hard girl dicks to pummel it. She would give it a shot but she hoped that once she was clearly not enjoying this horrid sordid act, Donna would know to pull the plug and revert back to something more tame.

“Ready?” Donna asked, though her disinterested tone didn’t indicate she truly cared about the answer.

“Ye..yes Donna.” Veronica squeaked, the apprehension evident in her shaky voice.

“Good. Go for it, Betty.”

“Mm..ok.” Betty swallowed hard, trying to conjure up her memories and draw upon her past experiences in order to properly violate this battered hole.

Betty slowly and cautiously jutted forward, her tip poking Veronica right near her rear entrance, eliciting a stifled whimper from the teen. Deeply inhaling and loudly exhaling, Betty closed her eyes tight and winced as she steadily thrusted forward, praying whatever she did would make her mistress happy. Given that her eyes were shut, she couldn’t really gage her owner’s reaction but she immediately heard a soft cry of bliss from Veronica, which forced her to hold back a chuckle, Betty happy that her best friend had seen the light. Gone were the days that B and V would be a feared and revered force in Riverdale. The two teens would now happily bend over and give their slutty asses to Donna all day long if asked, which was great. Of course, there was still some of that pesky jealousy that tugged at Betty’s heart when it came to having to share, but moreover, there was immense ecstasy that entered her mind when it came to the realization that there could be more moments like this. Ok, well, hopefully not _exactly_ this, as having to top anyone still felt way too awkward for the blonde, but the fact that this new arrangement would open the door for her to play with Veronica was extremely promising. Her best friend may have well been the sexiest woman on the planet, so any opportunity to have some fun with her was something she could get behind. Maybe this was something she had wanted subconsciously since Veronica had made her way to Riverdale. Perhaps those drunken 69s weren’t just the alcohol getting to her head, but were also the alcohol unlocking her heart, allowing her to capitalize on the underlying feelings always running through her. She wasn’t totally sure, but she knew that right now the only thing she was intoxicated with was Veronica’s blinding beauty, and that attractiveness was more than enough to propel her to keep pushing her cock forward. More accurately, both this as well as the thrilling sight of this huge rubber member vanishing from her view and filing into Veronica’s voluptuous booty. 

It was happening. It was actually happening. Veronica was getting butt fucked by Betty fucking Cooper, the girl that had probed herself to be worth less than a 2 dollar whore earlier this morning. And worst of all, Veronica was savouring this moment. Her heart palpitated and her mouth salivated as she capitulated to this conquering colossal cock. The prospect of Betty sodomizing her was bad enough, but physically taking it in the ass was almost devastating enough for Veronica to get her act together and do whatever she could to tear apart her bonds. _Almost_ , but alas, she was faced with a punishing pleasure that was too powerful to overcome. She’d slip into being a shameless sub for a split second, then realize her lack of shame and suddenly experience a greater amount of shame than she had ever felt throughout her entire life, and then somehow actually get aroused by said shame. Lather, rinse, repeat.

Betty continued leisurely guiding her dildo into Veronica’s back passage, growing progressively more confident as time went on. She had never expected herself to end up in this position again, but she was honestly starting to enjoy it. Topping seemed entirely out of her realm as recently as an hour ago yet suddenly she was able to actually visualize herself as a switch. There was no question she would never be anything besides a bottom for her beloved batty brunette, but she actually thought she might be able to convince Donna to allow her to dom Veronica’s big booty on a regular basis, which was pretty rich considering she had been absolutely dreading delivering this sodomy in its opening moments and now she couldn’t get enough, especially the deeper she got inside the raven haired beauty’s derriere, the bubbly blonde mere inches away from stuffing the full length inside Ronnie’s rectum. For the first time in months, the Cooper girl felt strong. She felt powerful. She…

“Bo-ring!” Donna shouted and sneered, “You call this an ass fucking, Betty? _Please_. What’s taking you so long? You don’t have to stretch this bitch out. I already did that. Although, based on how instantly accommodating her tight little asshole was for me, I’d venture to say I’m not the only one who’s played a part in opening up that slutty shit chute. So stop with the pleasantries and give this whore the rectal ramming she’s all but asking for!”

Snapping back to reality and once more understanding she was a pithy, piteous, and idiotic sub incapable of doing the simplest of tasks, Betty robotically replied, “Yes Donna.”

She then did her best to fulfill the Stonie’s wishes, forcing this 14 incher forward, therefore getting this entire cock into Veronica’s anal entrance, causing the Maple Rum co-creator to let out her saddest whine yet, her gigantic brown eyes opening so wide one would swear she had seen a ghost if all the context of this situation was removed. However, her reaction was decidedly not devoid of context. She had over a foot of rubber entrenched within her anus and she honestly wasn’t sure how to handle this inordinate amount of hard girl dick stuck inside her bowels. It had been wild enough feeling Donna’s 12 incher rearranging her rectum but dealing with the effects of this even longer strap-on fitting as deep inside her anal cavity as it could go was stupendously staggering. 

Paying no regard to how numbing this was for her newest pet, Donna instructed Betty, “Get to it, Betts. You’ve got that whole dick in that gaping crater, but now it’s time to slam her bowels like there’s no tomorrow. Treat her just like I treat you. Come on!”

“Yes Donna.” Betty practically whispered, facing her biggest challenge.

Straining hard to emulate her owner’s mannerisms, Betty pulled her cock back and forcefully thrusted it forward once more, repeating this pattern over the next several minutes. Loud primal howls escaped her lips as she hit an adrenaline high, attempting a simulation of the stimulation her dom often provided her with. Veronica’s cheeks became subject to the same kind of discoloration Betty’s own ass often bore after a particularly brutal butt banging from Donna, and while a majority of the grapefruit-sized welts and bruises covering Veronica’s stout behind were a direct result of everything Donna had thrown at her today, Betty knew some of this damage could be attributed to her present imitation of the prep school dominatrix. Sadly, just like the spanking she had given to the luxurious Lodge, it still wasn’t up to snuff for the Stonie’s standards, the preppie snapping her fingers, causing the Cooper girl to reach a screeching halt.

“A for effort.” Donna insincerely encouraged, before working to make enough room for her to shove her shaft alongside Betty’s 14 incher, her hands stroking the tip of her dick as she glanced over to the blonde, “But as the saying goes, two ‘heads’ are better than one. Leave your full length up there and stay perfectly still. It’s time for Veronica Lodge to evolve from mere backdoor whore to bonafide double anal skank.”

Donna was putting up a convincing front, but she was honestly quite impressed and a little flustered by how much dominance the blonde was able to muster. She had expected the bubbly blonde to crack under pressure, being so comfortable with her recently discovered true submissive nature that she would completely choke when trying to step out of that role. Instead, the teenage investigative reporter clearly still possessed a lot more in the way of topping capabilities than Donna had thought was possible at this point, which naturally fueled her to want to exercise her authority over the blonde even more pronouncedly, but she knew there would be plenty of time for that later. For now, she was solely focused on the majestic beauty of the round rump in front of her, the Stonewall student at last giving Veronica what she had been sorely lacking-that inhumanely thick 12 inch dick. 

But now Veronica was under very different circumstances, her wildest fears becoming substantiated the second she sensed the tip of the Stonie’s strap-on hovering around her anal entrance, the entrance that already had one even bigger monster cock shoved inside of it. Veronica couldn’t help but let out a couple more infantile whines and animalistic whinnies the closer this double anal experience went from feasible to fated. However, those high pitched cries did next to nothing in terms of deterring Donna, who began to slowly press her dildo forward into that welcoming and roomy anus, although it would be a bit of a stretch to say its limits weren’t being stretched right now. Veronica had found it unbelievable enough that the 14 inch toy was able to ease its way into her o-ring, but feeling Donna’s footlong fuckstick force its way alongside the 14 incher that remained in her ass was like something out of an entirely different world. It made her yet again regret so desperately submitting herself to Donna in an attempt to bludgeon the burden of her billowing sex drive, perpetuating the pattern this morning had taken. For every two steps forward Veronica took towards accepting and outright embracing her submissive tendencies, she took two steps back, being horrified with what she had become. Though, in this case, her horror was warranted as the pain she was undergoing from getting two rubber rods shoved inside her rectum simultaneously was verging on unbearable.

Donna’s only regret at present was that she couldn’t see Veronica’s stupid pretty face. She would’ve reveled in witnessing that wretched wench wince with each thrust, seeing her brow furrowed, her eyelids squeezed shut and her beautiful plump plum colored lips curling downwards as she screeched out these hurt and horror filled shrieks each time another inch of the brunette’s all conquering strap-on was inserted into her asshole, all of her bravado now compacted into a junk heap. This delusional bottom had gone back and forth earlier in the year on whether she wanted to retain her cherished surname or whether she wanted to start anew, and it now seemed the latter option was the route she should have taken as her family name would now have to bear the brunt of her failure. She had put in an exponential amount of effort trying to be a bold and crafty self-made heroine, and it was all for naught because this day would cement her as an eternal blemish on the Lodge legacy, as she was clearly unfit to live up to the lofty expectations place upon her. All she was good for was taking orders from Donna.

Oh God.

It all made sense to Veronica now. Donna Sweett was _her_ , or rather, the _her_ she strived to be. Donna succeeded where she had stumbled, actually managing to be an effortlessly cool and ruthless badass that didn’t take shit from anybody. Veronica wasn’t putting on an act for Donna in the moments where she had put herself down today. Instead, she was merely telling the truth and she had been too stupid to realize it. The mask she wore was no more. From this point on, she wouldn’t submit herself to Donna in an urgent attempt to get herself off, but because she knew Donna domming her was what was best for her. All of the fire in her heart had been extinguished. She was in the midst of equal parts sodomy and lobotomy, her once potent brain empty and meaningless, reprogrammed as a vessel for carrying out Donna’s demands.

Veronica would love to say this sudden transcendent transformation had eliminated all of the horrendous pain she felt throughout the duration of this double dicking, but she couldn’t lie like that. All of this still hurt like hell, especially when Donna’s hips finally hit her blubber-y cheeks, Veronica feeling sick to her stomach as 26 inches of cock was now officially impaling her booty.

This silent shift in Veronica’s attitude could be sensed throughout the atmosphere, Donna chuckling as she knew the off chance of Veronica bouncing back from this humiliation had now been shot dead, the teen top trash talking in her triumph,

“That’s right. It’s over. You’re finished, Veronica. You’re done. You’re never EVER going to top again and you’re never going to give yourself over to anyone else. You belong to me. I own your hot body and repugnant fat fucking ass. Nobody else. Tell your folksy neanderthal boyfriend he can’t fuck you anymore, or break up with him altogether, I don’t care. The point is you’re done playing make-believe that you’re anything other than my lesbo butt bitch. Understood?”

That monologue from the malicious murderer wannabe was the first time Veronica really considered what her relationship would be like with Archie going forward. She had fought so hard to maintain their relationship and now it felt like it hadn’t even mattered because when it came to Donna and Archie there was no competition. She thought she had loved the ginger jock, but she knew he could never fulfill her in the ways Donna had. He was a part of her old life as a fuckpig in denial, and she needed to leave that world behind. She would have to be upfront with him and tell him the truth. Tell him that she didn’t belong to him and that she truthfully never did. That she was always destined to be Donna Sweett’s butt slut, their paths just hadn’t crossed prior to this life changing day. Maybe she’d even bend over and show him the canyon sized crater that Donna had turned her whore hole into, if Donna wanted her to. Whatever Donna wanted, she’d be happy to oblige. 

Yet her new life wasn’t all roses. That hurting she had felt as a result of both cocks resting in her rectum was nothing compared to the agony she was faced with when Donna pulled half of her cock out and then instantly violently slammed that length forward, sending ripples throughout the flesh of Veronica’s bulbous behind. Donna repeated that motion for what felt like hours, triggering tears to leak out of her eyes for what felt like the thousandth time today. But she knew her place now, so she did her best to stay silent, repressing all of the howls of pain that were fighting to exit her lips, just the way a naughty filthy skank and good diligent submissive should.

Meanwhile, Betty looked over at Donna with the dreamiest eyes imaginable, literally drooling over her typical atypical authority over a weaker woman. Now that Veronica had given into Donna’s dominance, Betty’s mind ran wild with visions of a future in which every other girl she knew would succumb to the will of this prep school goddess. She pictured Cheryl Blossom, someone she had already floated to Donna as a possible future victim, wearing her ridiculously revealing cheerleading uniform, laying face down on the gymnasium floor, her pale backside sticking up and her back door wide open. Naturally, her thoughts then drifted to Toni Topaz hunched over on her motorcycle, wearing nothing but a leather jacket as she showed off the handle of a nice long plug that had been shoved deep inside her pert ass. Hell, maybe Donna could even reunite Josie and The Pussycats, and make them sing a sound sweeter than any of their music as she alternated between all three of their fuckable cavernous asses. From there, Betty’s mind began to wander, picturing every girl in Riverdale succumbing to Donna’s will. Sure, Betty was already somewhat upset she would have to share her owner with another sub now, but Donna staking claim to every bitch who was even tangentially connected to Betty’s social circle only seemed like the natural progression at this point, so why not go big with it?

Suddenly, Betty was snapped out of her daydreams by a hard slap from Donna, Betty shrinking 3 sizes smaller when she looked up at her incensed mistress and saw a glare and sneer waiting for her.

“Get your head out of your ass and pay attention to me,” The brunette growled, her cock frozen inside Veronica’s bowels, “I _said_ to start thrusting again. Let’s make sure this fuckhole never closes again.”

With her cheek still numb, Betty dutifully squealed, “Yes Donna.”

And then, both girls began ramming Ronnie’s rectal ring, Betty doing a surprisingly sufficient job of staying in sync with Donna. However, she couldn’t remotely match her mistress’s sheer intensity, but it didn’t matter in the grand scheme of things. Donna’s frantic thrusting had really ramped up into overdrive, the sultry psychotic superior descending further into unadulterated lunacy with each passing second. This mercilessness wasn’t uncharacteristic of the stony-hearted Stonie but her thirst for blood seemed even greater than usual at present, the brunette appearing hellbent on damaging the Lodge’s anus for good. Yet, instead of those once displeased indignant cries, Veronica was beginning to softly offer what sounded like a murmur of moan, light happy humming each time Donna’s waist collided with her buttcheeks. Her moans then grew a little louder when Donna began to add a mixture of beration and encouragement in with her rough thrusting.

“Oh fuck, take it just like that! Ooh, not that you can move to go anywhere anyway, but take it just like that!” Donna chuckled, then continued humiliating the wealthy Riverdaleian by intermixing hard slaps to her bottom between her parade of backhanded compliments and outright insults. “Fuck, your ass is so hot. And disgusting. There’s no way this thing is natural. There’s no way that anyone can have an ass this big and fat without a little extra ‘help’. What is it, ‘Ronnie’? Is it implants? Huh? What else could it be? How on earth could your booty balloon into something this huge? This huge and fuckable. Mmm, yeah, you make such a good slut, Veronica. A good, dumb, depraved slut. Look at you. Taking two cocks up your ass. Two cocks at once! Two cocks slamming into your soft supple cheeks, making them jiggle like jelly. Oh shit, I love watching these massive mounds jiggle. I love watching your incredibly fuckable ass jiggle as I plow your sexy little shithole. And I love listening to you screech and moan. Oh, squeal for me. Squeal like a stuck pig while I fuck your juicy butt. Because I own your juicy butt. You’re nothing without me. NOTHING. So just be glad you have the privilege of getting dominated by a total top. That’s what a stupid sub like you needs and that’s what I’m more than happy to do to you! But not just me. Betty too. Goddammit, you’re the sluttiest ass ho in the universe! It’s official. Getting topped by me, well, that would happen to any woman. But getting topped by _Betty_ . Fucking _Betty_? I’m wondering why you didn’t just beg me to fuck you the moment I walked into the room. Good thing that’s what you’ll do from now on. Mmhmm, anytime I saunter into a room I expect you to beg me for the honor of getting ass fucked and pray, PRAY, I give you one. Capiche?”

The double ass fucking (that sort of morphed into a single ass fucking based on how pathetic Betty’s thrusting was), this harsh dirty talk, and those vicious spanks were enough to push Veronica over the edge, the raven haired submissive sexpot at last getting what she wanted as her cum flowed out of her cunt, leisurely at first before a colossal wave of pleasure fell down upon her, a puddle of her slick squirt causing her to stick to the mattress. She then climaxed again, and again after that, a series of orgasms rocking her world, her body shaking and her sticky liquids rushing out of her pussy while both Donna’s 12 incher and Betty’s 14 incher remained in her ass.

Donna didn’t pay any mind to Veronica’s orgasms. Instead, she pushed forward, fucking Veronica through her many climaxes. This in turn caused Veronica to build up to another series of orgasms and then a little while later another series of orgasms. Soon enough however, this newly submissive teen was on the verge of passing out from exhaustion. She wanted to hang on and stay conscious, mostly so she had enough stamina to beg for and receive another round of rectal ramming later, but she knew ultimately her fate was in Donna’s hands.

Fortunately, just this once, the brunette spared her, though that was mostly because she had finally experienced a powerful climax of her own. Even in the greatest successes of her life, she had never felt this unstoppable. To be fair, this conquest wasn’t as much of a shock to her as it was to Veronica. She had pretty much taken one glance at Veronica’s ass and surmised she was a bottom at heart. But regardless, she gained an enormous amount of pride from accomplishing what she set out to do.

Still, all good things must come to an end, and so Donna pulled out to allow her newest bitch to rest a bit, motioning for Betty to do the same, the blonde complying without hesitation. Then, Donna leaned forward, whispering into the Lodge’s ear, “Who do you belong to, bitch?”

“You.” Veronica purred with zero indication of any apprehension, her voice adopting the same cadence and her mouth forming the same smile Betty had seemed to sport at the start of this morning, “I’m yours. All yours!”

“Good girl.” Donna complimented, patting her dark mop of hair, before removing her footlong toy from her waist, once more instructing Betty to act in kind. Once the blonde had done so, Donna gave her a small smile, “You’ve been a good girl too, Betty. So how about a treat? Rim Veronica’s ass. Make her feel a bit more at ease after going through so much. Her ass hasn’t yet undergone daily fuckings like yours.”

Betty practically leapt with joy at this request, only barely holding her composure as she responded, “Yes Donna. Thank you Donna!”

With that, Betty immediately pushed her face forward, smothering herself in that fat gaping butt. She stayed that way for several minutes, perhaps interspersing a kiss or two to those sweaty meaty cheeks, but mostly just inhaling big booty. Soon though, she loosened any pretense of self control and began lapping at that backhole at a frenetic and energetic pace, as if it was a popsicle swiftly melting on a 90 degree day. Well, _popsicle_ wasn’t the perfect comparison here, given that the stick had just been removed from Veronica’s ass both figuratively and literally, but the point was she was eager to taste that easily accessible anal cavity.

For her part, Veronica lightly closed her eyes and allowed herself to react naturally to Betty’s tongue working its wonder. As pleasurable as the preppie’s posterior pounding had been, it had also left her with a sore backdoor that could use a bit of comfort and that’s exactly what her best friend and fellow bitch was giving her right now. Fuck, she hoped Donna incorporated this regularly after she had gotten her ass fucked because it felt so good. It was like Betty was legitimately licking the pain away--she must just have a magic touch. Plus, it half-allowed her to pretend Betty was her girlfriend, enthusiastically worshipping her body with all the zeal in the world. She presumed Donna was too possessive of both of them to allow such a thing to come to fruition, and Veronica oddly wasn’t even sure she wanted any type of romance in her life again, but in this moment, she found the thought soothing.

Erstwhile, Donna had scurried off to the corner of her room, silently observing her favorite fucktoy bury her face into the gigantic cheeks of a still strung up newly minted sub. Ok, fine, _mostly_ silently observing. Every once in a while she moaned as her mouth alternated sucking on the tips of both the 12 inch and 14 inch dildos in her hand, tasting the deepest part of Veronica’s ass. Oh fuck, she knew such a thing was beneath her, but her pets were busy right now, so she figured she could get away with doing something so lowly. She was simply sampling the taste, making sure her latest trophy really was up to her standards.

The consensus? Victory had never been sweeter.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
